


Capable of Feeling

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adults, Boss/Employee Relationship, Communication, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Honesty, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Maybe angst, No cheating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Magnus Bane, but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 84,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: "I need someone to take care of my kids, not to share my bed."Magnus is Alec's executive assistant. Alec proposes a marriage of convenience to Magnus to benefit both of them. What will he decide? Will they fall in love or would it be a complete disaster?





	1. A Proposal?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)  
> This is based on my first and favourite Mills and boons novel i read when i was 16 years old, Capable of feeling by Penny Jordan. Its what inspired my love for reading and writing. 
> 
> As usual these characters do not belong to me. Not beta read so all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy this one. Its my first mutli chapter fic.

It was a typical Friday night for Magnus Bane. Actually, it was a typical Friday night for 28 year old Magnus Bane. The Magnus of 3 years ago would completely disagree with current Magnus. Right now, he was content with sitting on a comfortable chair out on his loft’s balcony, feet up, nice warm chamomile tea close by, good book in hand. A nice relaxing night indoors.  
Its been years but he never thought he would be this content again.

After the disaster of a relationship with his bloodsucking ex Camille, he's not in a hurry to rekindle the flame of love. Unfortunately, Magnus is hopeless romantic at heart and he cant help but wonder if his one true love exist and if they are out there.

For 3 years he thought his soulmate was Camille. In fact, He was absolutely sure of it.  
Reality came crashing down when he found her in their bed with another man on the night he was planning to propose. 

“Who would want to marry you, pathetic and needy.” She had sneered at him when she saw the ring box in his hand. Needless to say, Magnus gave up on romance after that. 

He packed his belongings and left, even though the apartment belonged to both of them. Magnus couldn’t stand the idea of staying there again. His best friend Catarina was kind enough to let him crash in her guest room until he got his life back together.

He got fired from his job, as a fashion designer, when he failed to show up the next day. Apparently a broken heart wasn’t considered an illness. Also it didn’t help that Camille’s father own the company. They started spreading rumours about him making other companies question his integrity and skill as a designer. He worked tirelessly to make a name for himself in the design world, only to have it destroyed in an instant. All his hopes, dreams and aspirations....gone. His dream was over.  
His friends took him out drinking that night to get his mind off things. 

 

He vaguely remembered meeting a man with the kindest eyes he’s ever seen, a beautiful hazel colour, sitting next to him at the bar. The man patiently and probably uncomfortably, listen to him drunkenly blare out his predicament.

He woke up with the worse hangover of his life and thought he dreamt the entire thing. 

 

Imagine his surprise when he receive a call a week later from an Alec Lightwood, CEO of LIGHT and DALE Enterprises offering him a job as his executive assistant. Apparently Magnus told him about his degree in technology and business management before he switched to design. He also mentioned to Alec that he spoke multiple languages, a trait that Alec found most useful. This made Magnus invaluable to the company.  
Having an Indonesian mother and a Dutch father, Magnus spoke both languages growing up. He learned English when his family moved to Brooklyn when he was 8 years old. He also studied Spanish and French in college. 

 

Magnus learned that at 26 years of age, Alec decided to leave his parents' law firm along with their dreams of him being a top lawyer, trained to take over the family business, to open his open company. Alec and his adopted brother, Jace Herondale, founded the company which provides affordable mobile devices. The company also offers security software and cameras instillations for both businesses and homes. Alec was not only a genius in his field, he was also kind, caring and understanding. He was an amazing boss. Even though the company was fairly new, it was a comfortable and fun place to work. The employees were treated like family.

After the initial shock that Alec was, in fact real and remembered him, Magnus immediately accepted. He had inconvenienced Cat long enough. He needed to get his life back on track. He was not ready to go back to the design world. Maybe this was the change he needed.

He's been working for LIGHT AND DALE for 2 years now and couldn’t be happier. It was a lot of hard work being a new company trying to crack a high demand market, but between Jace's charisma, Alec's straightforwardness and their combined knowledge and skills, the boys were quickly gaining positive recognition, putting the company on the map. 

 

**********  
Magnus phone rang, jarring him out of his walk down memory lane, he rushed to pick it up, "Hello."

"Oh Magnus, thank God you answered. I have an emergency and need an immediate favour if possible! I'll forever be in your debt!", came a familiar hurried voice. 

Magnus chuckled, "you’re already forever in my debt Alexander. But what’s the emergency that you need me on a Friday night?"

"Something went wrong with the camera installation at Starkwhether Industries. They are completely offline. Jace and I need to fly out as soon as possible to LA to meet with Hodge. We tried to connect remotely to see what the problem was but nothing seems to be working. This have to be repaired on site," Alec sounded tired. He continued before Magnus could reply, "Can you watch the boys for me this weekend? The agency doesn’t have any available sitters. Max and Rafe asked, well practically begged, if you can be the one to stay with them. I know you probably have plans and you already do too much for me and I have no right to ask you to sacrifice your weekend and I am so sorry to always be doing this to you...."

"Alec stop!," Magnus interrupted Alec's rambling, "Off course I'll watch the boys. It’s no trouble at all. They are a delight. I love hanging out with them. Don’t worry about it, I didn’t have any plans. You and Jace go save the world. Give me 20 minutes to pack a bag and I will be there."

Alec gave a relieved sigh. "You're a life saver Magnus! I don’t know how we survived without you. Sorry again and thank you. The boys will be excited. See you soon then."

Max and Rafael were Alec’s god children. His best friend Lydia and her husband John both died in a car accident, leaving the children orphans. In her will, Lydia requested Alec to take care of her children should anything happen to her. Both her and John had no other living relatives. He did not hesitate to take the boys when he found out. They have been happily living with Alec for about 2 years now. Max just turned 5 years old and Rafe is 8 years old. 

Magnus had the opportunity to babysit them when Alec's sister Isabelle was having her baby. He had no one to look after them when they had to rush her to the hospital. Her husband Simon is an authour, was on a book tour. In a desperate attempt, Alec asked Magnus. He hesitantly agreed, having little prior knowledge of dealing with young kids. However, after spending that afternoon with them, Magnus was hooked. He loved those boys as if they were his own. Max with his beautiful innocent and always positive outlook on life, and Rafe, such a mature old soul for his age. Magnus would do anything for those boys.

After talking to Alec, Magnus had to call Cat to let her know his change of plans. He was suppose to spend the weekend at her place with Ragnor, Cat's long-time boyfriend. They were going to have a movie weekend and reminisce about their high school days. 

"Hey Kitty Cat," he tried with his sweetest voice.  
A heavy sigh, " what did you do now Magnus? And do I need to bail you out of jail?"

"I do not get into that amount of trouble. I am thoroughly insulted by that assumption. Anyways, I cant make it this weekend Cat. I’m sorry, something came up."

"Come on Mags! We had this plan for weeks. We haven’t spend time together in ages. We miss you."

"I know darling and I promise I will make it up to you. But Alec needs me to watch the boys this weekend. He and Jace have an emergency client and no one else is available to do it. Please forgive me kitty."

"Magnus," Cat said his name not unkindly, "you are his assistant not his husband. You stay there so often, you have a designated room. I don’t like that he takes advantage of your kindness. He needs to get married and give those boys a more stable home instead of using you at his beck and call."

"He’s not taking advantage of me Cat. I can promise you that. He’s the most understanding and kindest boss a person can ask for. He just as a lot on his plate right now and I love those boys so I’m glad to help. I will free up my next weekend for you, just you and me. What do you say?"

Cat sighed, "Ok. Just be careful and take care of yourself Magnus. Hopefully I will see you next weekend then. Love you."

“I love you too Cat. I promise, next weekend.” 

Magnus changed into casual navy blue pants and a blue and black striped flannel shirt. He kept his make up simple with foundation and powder and black eyeliner under his eyes.

 

20 minutes later as promised, Magnus pulled up at Alec's house. Alec owned a beautiful 4 bedroom home. It was 2 stories tall and had a large luscious back yard, perfect for 2 young and lively boys to enjoy. There was also a private pool in the right side of the yard. 

Both boys were waiting on the front porch for him. Max bouncing excitedly when he saw the car approaching. Rafe's expression was more subtle but Magnus swore he saw the older sibling smirking as he got closer. 

He parked the car and quickly grabbed his overnight bag. Max ran and hugged his legs as the boys greeted him at the steps of the front porch.

"Are you guna stay wid us til Unca Alec comes home Magwas?" Max looked up at him expectantly. 

“Yes I am Maxie. Is that okay?” he patted the boy’s head fondly.

“Yay!” Max exclaimed, jumping up and down happily.

“How about you Rafe, is that cool?” Magnus asked the older sibling.

“Yea. You’re much more fun than the nannies they send. You ask us what we want to do instead of just ordering us around all the time. The last one got fired because she tried to sleep in Uncle Alec’s bed.” Rafe said the last sentence so casually, Magnus had to replay it a couple of times to register the words in the correct order. 

His mouth dropped open as he saw Alec walk outside to meet them. He was wearing a green long sleeve sweater, black dress pants. His usual black framed glasses hiding much of his face, in Magnus’ opinion.

“is that true Alexander?” he asked, when he finally found his voice.

Alec sighed when he replied, “ Yea. Apparently she wanted a rich husband and thought I was the perfect candidate. I explained to her that I’m gay and not interested but she was persistent. I had no choice but to call the agency.”

He scratched the back of his head, a nervous gesture Magnus came to know very well.

This made Magnus stare at Alec like he never seen him before. He had an amazing platonic relationship with his boss. Alec was safe. He knew Magnus was weary of relationships and physical intimacy after his ordeal with Camille. He never flirted or made crude comments to Magnus or made him feel uncomfortable in any way. He knew Alec was a good looking man especially if he stopped wearing those thick black glasses and opt for contacts and upgraded his wardrobe to more flattering clothes that fit his 6ft 3 frame. But Magnus never allowed his thoughts to ventured more than that. The more he stared, the more he realized that Alexander Lightwood is indeed an extremely handsome man. Behind the thick frames, held beautiful hazel eyes. In the right light, one can see the flecks of gold and green. Strong cheek bones sculpted like a roman God, a cute little dent on the end of his nose and amazing kissable pink lips. 

How had Magnus never noticed all this before?

Alec cleared his throat, bring Magnus out of his shocked state. He saw something flashed in Alec’s eyes for a second to fast to notice what it was.

“Um can I speak to you in the library for a second before Jace arrives? Boys, can you take Magnus’ bag to his room?” he was pulling the hair at the back of his head again.

He smiled when Rafe took his bag and both boys ran towards the house.

“Sure, lead the way.” Magnus was intrigued. He was still not over the shock of his realization as he followed Alec to his home office in the library.

Alec sighed as he slumped down on one of the leather chairs, gesturing for Magnus to take the one next to him. Magnus watched as Alec rubbed his hands over his face, tired. He spoke before sitting, causing Alec to look up at him.  
“You know I spoke to Cat today. She said that you need a husband so those boys can have a stable home. I’m beginning to think she’s right Alexander.”

“I agree with her actually.” Alec said, still looking at Magnus. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while now but didn’t know how to approach it.”

“You have?” Magnus was surprised. Alec never mentioned any of this to him before. “Are you thinking about proposing to Raj?” Raj was someone who Alec had been dating on and off for the past year. He never really got along with him personally but Raj seemed pleasant enough. 

“Um that’s out of the question. We broke up for good a couple months ago. He said he wasn’t ready for kids in his life right now.” He was rubbing his face again.

“So what are you planning to do?” Magnus inquired.

Alec stared him directly in the eyes, a serious expression on his face “Actually I was hoping on asking you."


	2. Decision made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision made. Was it the right one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. :) Thank you for the amazing response for chapter one. I finished this chapter earlier than planned. I dont have an update schedule but i will try to update once or twice a week. 
> 
> The usual disclaimer, not my characters.  
> Not beta read, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Wait, what?!” Surely Magnus did not hear that correctly. “Did you just propose to me?” he asked, drawing the words out, slowly and carefully as to not misunderstand.

  
“Yea I did. “ Alec held his hand up to stop Magnus from interrupting, possibly to decline the proposal. He waited for Alec to tell him it was a prank or something.

Where’s the punchline?

  
He did not expect Alec to try to convince him this was a good idea.

  
“ Hear me out. Since the company started gaining success, it’s even more difficult to get someone I can trust, especially around the boys. They need someone stable and reliable in their lives, Magnus. They haven’t taken to anyone like they have with you. You have been there for them consistently for the last 2 years, when I fell short, which was too often to count. I would not be able to be there for them all the times they will need me. Its not fair to them. Those boys love you and am I wrong to assume you love then as well?” He looked at Magnus expectantly, who shook his head. He did love them, there was no use denying it.

  
“This is absolutely crazy Alexander! What will you do if I refuse, put them in foster care?” he asked half jokingly but also scared for the answer.

  
“What choice would i have? I’m not around, a lot. They are growing up so fast. It will hurt me and them but I need to do what’s best for them first, even if its not with me. I will have to consider that another family will be able to take better care of them and give then the love and attention they deserve.” Alec looked defeated.

  
“But why me Alec? Surely there are better suited partners out there. Marriage is a big step.” Magnus cannot believe they were having this conversation.

"I need someone i trust personally and professionally. I need someone to take care of my kids, not to share my bed. I know how you feel about relationships and intimacy, Magnus. I am offering you my name and protection. I remembered the story you told me about your ex the day we met. Camille was her name, right? I know you aren’t seeing anyone and I have no intention of dating anyone else. This can be the perfect opportunity for both of us to help each other. Our relationship would not change, we will just have a signed certificate between us. That’s it. But it’s completely your choice. I’m sorry if I’m making sound like you have no choice. You know I am horrible at coherent sentences. I know we will try to make things work, even if you say no.” Alec look apologetic.

Magnus’ mouth was already forming the negative reply until he processed what Alec said. The name he called.

  
**Camille**.

  
_Who would want to marry you.....who...would...want...to...marry...you.....needy.....pathetic._......her voice echoed loudly in his mind.

  
Before his brain could catch up with his heart, he heard himself say, “Okay. I’ll do it. I’ll marry you Alexander.”

  
He felt the panic bubble in his stomach as soon as the words left his mouth. That’s not what he meant to say, was it? Why did it feel so right then? Wait, what was happening right now? Too much emotions were going through him at once.

  
This could be the best thing that has ever happen to him. No more awkward flirting or bad dates or feeling alone or pressure trying to get back out there. The boys would be his family now. Magnus would have a family, not just his friends who are like family to him, but his own honest to God family.

  
Or.......This could be the biggest disaster of his life and career. He could ruin one of the safest relationships he ever had. Alec might come to hate him, eventually. Isn’t that how most of his relationships ended. Either being too much or never enough. He didn’t want that to happen with Alec. Alec was very important to him. Max and Rafe were important to him, heck even Jace, although he would never admit the last one out loud.

  
He looked at Alec ready to take back his answer, when he felt 2 strong arms wrapped around him in a quick hug. It was over before he had time to reciprocate. He bit his tongue when he saw the look on his boss’ face. Alec looked like someone handed him the moon.

  
He beamed, “You are the best thing that has ever happen to us, Magnus. I promise I will not make you regret your decision. You will be safe with me.” His expression so earnest.

  
For the first time, Magnus thought we can make this work. Okay, they are really doing this.  
“The boys will be so happy! Do you want to tell them now or do you want to wait till I get back?” Alec inquired.

  
Magnus smiled at that. He knew just what to do. “I will tell them when you leave. They are always a bit down. This would cheer them up. By the way, where would I be living?” he loved his space in Alec’s house but he also loved his loft as well. He wasn’t sure he was ready to give it up just yet.

  
As if reading his mind, Alec responded, “You will always have a place here. I would be honoured if you would consider here your home. As for your loft, I will let you decide. I’m sure there will be days where you will want your privacy and needs to be alone.”

  
“ Thank you Alexander. Let’s get you organized for your trip. We will discuss this further when you get back, just to make sure we are on the same page.” Magnus put his professional face on. If he left Alec to handle himself, he will be sure to leave something important behind.

  
“Off course. We don’t want any miscommunication. But just so you know, I’m leaving all the wedding arrangements to you. Whether it’s just going to register or a ceremony, I trust your judgement. I will be completely out of my element with that one.”  
Magnus chuckled at that. “Flowers and cake tasting can be intimidating, I’m sure,” he quipped, slipping into their usual banter.

A thought hit Magnus, a very important aspect they haven’t discussed. “What are we telling everyone, the truth or something else? Is a marriage like this even legal?”

  
Alec seemed to think about that. A flicker of emotions flashed across his face, again too fast for Magnus to interpret. What was that about?

  
“Yes, those kind of marriages are legal but....I mean we can keep the truth between us, if that’s okay with you. Everyone who knows us already says we behave like a married couple all the time so I doubt anyone will be surprise if we tell them we’re really getting married because we fell in love.” Alec responded hopefully.

  
It did make sense to Magnus, “It might be easier that way. Less questions and suspicions of our motives right.” Alec nodded in agreement.

  
“Okay it’s settled then. We fell in love somewhere along the way. We will smooth it out when you get back. I will only tell the kids then we’ll discuss family and friends afterwards.”

  
Magnus made sure to double check the bag Alec packed, just to be sure he had everything he needed for the trip. He found the plane ticket on the desk. He rolled his eyes fondly and put the ticket in the front pocket of Alec’s black suit jacket draped on his work chair. How did Alec survive without him, he wondered.

  
“Okay you’re all set. Everything is packed and accounted for.” He wheeled Alec’s bag to the library’s door. Alec send him a ‘small thank you’ smile.  
Just then the boys came running through to meet them. “Uncle Alec,” Rafe called out, “ Uncle Jace is here.”

They met Jace in the living room. He was dressed smartly in a dark grey dress pants paired with a dark purple shirt, the top 2 buttons undone, his sleeves rolled to his elbows. His blond hair expertly styled to one side.

  
Jace gave a smirk when he saw them.

  
“Hey Glitters,” he called out to Magnus.

  
“Hey Blondie,” Magnus shot back.

  
“You do know that I am your boss and can fire you for calling me pet names right.” Jace looked at Magnus, the side of his lips curving upwards, playfully.

  
“No. I am Alec’s assistant. Only he has the power to fire me, which isn’t happening anytime soon. Also its after hours so..... screw you, Blondie.” he quipped, trying to keep from laughing out loud.

  
“Awe i knew you wanted me. No one can resist this delicious body for long. Its probably a good thing you don’t work with me. You wouldn’t be able to concentrate being in the constant presence of this golden beauty.” Jace gestured to all of himself.  
Magnus snorted.

“ Sorry Blondie. I prefer my men tall and on the same intellectual level as me. I cant deal with the cave man talk you Neanderthals communicate with. But don’t worry, I’m sure someone exists out there, who will love you as much as you love yourself.” He gave Jace a reassuring pat on the back with mock seriousness.

“One can only hope, Glitters, one can only hope.” He said before they both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“Gownnups are weird, aren’t dey Rafe.” Max whispered to his brother loudly as they watch Magnus and Jace try to calm themselves. Alec stood next to the boys, watching the men with an unreadable stern expression . Magnus could not decipher the look, however Jace seemed to know what it meant. The older brothers stared at each other for a while before Jace smirked and nodded to Alec, said his goodbyes to Magnus, hugged the boys and went to wait in the car.

  
Alec got to his knees to speak to his boys. “You guys be good for Magnus okay. Uncle Jace and I will be back in a few days at most. I will call and talk to you everyday.”

  
Max immediately launched at Alec, his little arms wrapped securely around his neck. His eyes were on the verge of tears, his voice wobbly, “ Im guna misss you Unca Alec. I luv you.”

  
“I love you too Maxie. So very much. You too Rafe.” He pulled Rafe in for a hug as well. “I’ll be back before you know it, okay.”

Magnus watched the scene before him, also teary eyed. He knew he was making the right decision by marrying Alec. This family will not be torn apart, they needed each other. He left the boys and made his way to the library to pick up Alec ‘s bag and jacket, giving the boys a little private time with their uncle. By the time he returned, Alec stood by the front door whilst the boys were seated on the couch, Rafe hugging a melancholy Max.

  
“I’ll take care of them Alexander. Don’t worry.” He said softly.  
“I know you will Magnus. I’m just sick and tired of doing this to them all the time. Once I return, let’s clear our schedules and take the boys on a vacation or something okay.” Alec rushed out as Jace began to grow impatient in the car, the horn honked loudly. Magnus stood by the door until the car disappeared from his site.

  
Talking a calming breath, he closed the front door and walked to sit at the other side of Max.

  
“So what do you boys want to do?” they looked so sullen, Magnus wanted to hug them and take away their pain. When neither of the boys replied, he continued, “ How about we put on our bathing trunks, go relax by the pool with some ice cream and I can share some pretty important news with you boys that will be sure to cheer you up.” He smiled at them.  
They both looked at him with mirrored suspicious looks on their faces. He would of chuckled if they didn’t looked so serious.

  
“Are you sure this news will make us feel better? I hardly doubt that but i guess i trust you,” Rafe responded, still eyeing Magnus suspiciously. He turned to his brother and took his hand to gently lead him up the stairs to their room. “Come on Maxie. Lets go change and meet Magnus at the pool.”  
“Okay.” Max sniffed and willingly followed his brother.

  
When they we all sitting by the pool, each with a cup of chocolate ice cream in hand, did Rafe and Max started to relax. They looked a lot better.

Rafe turned to Magnus, “ So whats the good news?” he asked, mouthful of ice cream. Magnus smiled. He placed his cup on the floor next to him and waited till both boys did the same.

  
“Well. This might come as a shock to you boys, but your Uncle Alec proposed to me today and I said yes. We’re getting married.” he told them carefully.  
Silence.. both boys with shocked expressions on their faces.

  
Max was the first to recover. His little mouth curved into the biggest smile Magnus had ever seen. It tugged at his heart strings. Max tackled Magnus for a hug.  
“Is dat really true Magwas? Wod you live wid us?” he exclaimed.  
Magnus laughed at the boy’s enthusiasm. “Yes Maxie. I will be living with you here.” He raised his head to look at Rafe. His expression was serious, it reminded him so much of Alec.

“Will you be sleeping in Uncle Alec’s bed?”  
Magnus lost count of the amount of times the Lightwood boys rendered him speechless today. “Why do you ask that Rafe?”

  
They haven’t discussed this yet. Magnus had assumed that he will continue to stay in his room. Would Alec even want to share a bed? Wait no, off course not. What was he thinking?

  
“Well Louise wanted to marry Uncle Alec so she tried to sleep there. Isn’t that how it works when you get married? Plus Uncle Alec’s bed is big enough for both of you” he stated innocently.

  
He answered Rafe as truthfully as he could, “No Rafe. We wouldn’t be sharing a bed. You know how your Uncle Alec likes to work late and i like to sleep early. He will wake me up all the time.”

  
“Married people should sleep together.” He heard Rafe mumble. Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, this boy really was beyond his years.

He let the boys play in the pool for a while before ushering them to change while he made dinner. They ate delicious home made meatballs with spaghetti, while bouncing around wedding planning ideas. Max wanted a room full of roses and Rafe suggested a monster truck ice sculpture as the centrepiece. Magnus made a note, told him that both ideas were excellent and he will incorporate them in his planning.

  
They then settled on the couch to watch Finding Dory until they both feel asleep after an eventful day. Magnus sat there, one arm around each sleeping child. There were a lot of things they have yet to discuss to keep things on the path they needed it to be.

  
Magnus fell asleep to the soft snores.  
The last thought before he lost consciousness was, “I have to tell Cat I’m getting married to Alec.”

  
**Oh shit!**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you guys think Magnus made the right decision? What will Cat say?! 
> 
> Kudos are welcomed and i look forward to your comments :)
> 
> Till the next chapter, xoxox.


	3. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' weekend with the boys.  
> He and Alec finally had their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, i reworte this chapter 3 times before I found a flow i was satisfied with. There is a lot of dialogue that needed to happen so the story can continue.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Magnus spent the next 2 days letting the reality of the situation sink in. Cautiously at first, as if afraid to jinx it, then the confidence in his decision grew. By the end of the weekend, he was certain this was the right choice. He was deliberately not thinking about what he was going to tell Cat next weekend. Why do something today when you can procrastinate for another week. Made sense right?

The weekend went by with them mostly lazing around, the weather too hot to put any effort in an activity. The boys spent as much time as they could in the pool whilst Magnus lounged on a deck chair next to the pool reading a book.

When he made lunch, they stayed in the kitchen to help. When he made dinner, they watched television until he was finished. They ate all meals together at the dining table, chatting and laughing about whatever topic came to mind.

As promised, Alec called on both days he was away. He told them that they were due to return home on Sunday night. The boys insisted on staying awake when he arrived as it was summer holidays and school was closed.

On Sunday evening after dinner was eaten, baths were taken, they were sitting in their pajamas ( Rafe in green monster trucks pjs, Max in light blue airplane pjs and Magnus in a burgundy pjs) on the floor of the living room. Rafe was sat, crossed legged, playing a game on Magnus’ phone, while Max laid out on his stomach with paper and coloured pencils drawing a multitude of things only he can understand at the moment. Magnus sat between the boys, his back against the couch, his legs stretched out under the coffee table in front of him. He had his laptop on his lap aimlessly looking at wedding themes and suits that they all could wear, if they decide to have a ceremony.

They were so engrossed in their individual activities that everyone was startled when the door clicked open and in walked Alec, his luggage rolling behind him. The boys screamed in excitement and ran towards him. Max hugged his legs while Rafe wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. He laughed as he wriggled out of their grip to stoop to their height to get a proper hug. He kissed them each in the foreheads.

“We missed you Unca Alec! But we had sooooo much fun wid Magwas,” Max chatted happily to his uncle. “he even let us help wid the wedding deco..what’s the word again Rafe?”

“Decorations.” His brother told him affectionately. “Yea dat word.” Max confirmed.

Rafe watched from Alec to Magnus, who closed his laptop and joined them by the door, to Alec again.

“Uncle Alec, shouldn’t you give Magnus a kiss like you did us? I mean you guys are getting married and married people kiss all the time. Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon do that all the time.” They both looked at Alec expectantly. Magnus looked at Rafe in disbelief, how old was this kid again? He was too smart for his own good sometimes.

He looked up to find Alec already looking at him, a curious expression in his face. It communicated that he was letting Magnus make the decision and will follow with whatever he decided. 

Magnus smirked, “Not all married kiss all the tine Rafe, but he does have a point Alexander. I do believe you owe me a hello kiss, just like the one the boys got.” He teased. He hoped Alec got his meaning.

“I do apologize Magnus.” He leaned forward, a small smile on his face as placed a chaste kiss on Magnus’ forehead.

Magnus swore he felt a slight tingle all over his body. He quickly shoved the feeling down. It had to be a draft right. Yep, that’s exactly what it was. A windy draft from that open window. No way he got tingles from an innocent kiss.

Max giggled while Rafe rolled his eyes.

“So Magnus told you guys that we’re getting married. How do you boys feel about that?” he asked as everyone made their way to the couch. Magnus sat on the arm chair next to the couch as Alec slumped down on the couch, his long legs stretched out. Rafe sat next to him while Max climbed on his lap, his sleepy head dropped on Alec’s chest.

“I’m soo happy Unca Alec. I love Magwas. Cant wait til he lives wid us.” He said tiredly, until his eyes closed. Both men watched the sleeping child with fondness. Alec brought his hand up to soothingly run it though Max’s hair. He cuddled closer to his uncle’s chest, snoring softly.

“How about you Rafe? Your opinion is very important to us.” He told him seriously. Magnus nodded in affirmation. 

“Yea I’m okay with that. You are pretty cool Magnus and you don’t treat us like stupid little kids. You treat us like how Uncle Alec treats us. And you take great care of us too. Plus Magnus is already part if the family.” He jumped down the couch to give Magnus a hug, surprising Magnus. Rafe was very reserved unlike Max, who trusted everyone. Rafe was old enough to remember and miss his parents when they died so he had a more difficult time letting people get close to him. Magnus hugged him back, he was honoured. He looked at Alec from over Rafe’s shoulder, who nodded in understanding. He knew exactly how Magnus felt.

Alec went to put the boys to bed, while Magnus stayed to tidy up the living room. By the time Alec returned downstairs, looking freshly showered, wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt and brown pajama pants. His glasses stubbornly on his face. Magnus had packed everything back to its original place.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, sleeping off the jet lag?” he inquired.

“Actually I slept on the plane and in the car on the way here. So I’m wide awake. How about you? If you’re up for it, we can continue our discussion.” His stomach made a rumbling sound making Magnus laugh while Alec looked at him sheepishly.

“Come on to the kitchen then. I will reheat some if the pizza I made earlier and we can chat at the table.” He said as he walked towards the kitchen with Alec trailing behind him.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Alec asked after he sat down, delicious, steaming pizza in hand.

“Actually, surprisingly, no. The more I thought about it, the easier it became. How about you? What if you met someone special down the line that you might be willing to take a chance on? You are still young, you never know if destiny has something better out there for you.” Magnus slide into the chair opposite from Alec.

“Magnus, you are literally a year older than I am and you’re making it sound like we have a decade between us. Wasn’t this my idea to begin with?” he rolled his eyes fondly.

“I just don’t want you to regret giving up a chance at love to be stock in a situation with me. You are an amazing person Alexander. You worked extremely hard to get where you are now. You took in those 2 beautiful boys when they had no one and made them feel like your own. You took this disaster of a man and gave me a place in your work and life and helped me get my life back on track. If anyone deserves a chance at love, its you. So I just need to make sure this is really what you want to do. I don’t want you to look at me and this situation later on and regret” his words felt rushed out. He felt ashamed at his insecurities but this is Alec and he trusts him. Besides they need to get everything out in the open if they want to continue on this path.

Alec stared at Magnus intensely. The light above reflecting some unknown emotion in his eyes that Magnus, again, could not decipher. He raised his hand slowly as if to give Magnus enough time to move away and when the latter didn’t, he rested one of his hands on top of Magnus’, in a gesture of comfort. 

“Magnus I need you to listen to me very carefully. I might say it again if you need to hear it but still, pay attention. The only reason I made it this far was because of the support of my siblings, co-workers and you. The only reason I am a parent the boys can love and be proud of, is because of my siblings and you. The only reason I am able to function as a understanding boss is because of Jace and you. Do you see the pattern here? You are the only person allowed to call me Alexander because I usually hate it when people call me that. You know that and for some reason its completely normal when you do it. You do not see the good in yourself because you are too busy seeing it in others. I’m not saying that it is a bad trait, but I need you to understand that you are one of the most genuinely caring and kind person I have ever met. Heck you forget I come from money all the time and just treat me like a normal person and friend and an annoying boss, sometimes. Do you know how rare that is? You never have any ulterior motives when dealing with anyone personally and professionally. You have this amazing ability of making someone feel special by just being you. If anyone deserves love, then it’s you. You never deserved what happened to you those years ago. It was not your fault and you cannot blame the shortcomings of others on yourself.” Alec squeezed his hand gently before removing it. He gave Magnus a few minutes of silence to let the magnitude of his words sink in.

“So I need you to really think about this. Once we sign those papers, there’s no going back.” He finished softy. He lend back on his chair waiting patiently for Magnus to talk to him.

Magnus had been fighting the tears since Alec’s hand was on his. He knew his boss was a thoughtful person, an amazing friend but he didn’t expect that. Was he really a good person? Maybe someday he would believe that. Years of insecurity and self doubt cant be vanquished by one speech, no matter how amazing the speech was. He made a promise that he will work on himself. He missed dressing up, playing around with his appearance. He missed the ease and calm that came with his make up routine. Since Camille made him believe he was too much, Magnus had toned down his looks as to not overwhelm anyone. Maybe he might give himself a make over. New attitude and look for his new life. 

He felt someone watching him, only to raise head up and realize that Alec was still patiently waiting for him to answer. He took a deep breath.

“Thank you Alexander. I honestly don’t know what to say to that. I have already made my decision the moment I said yes. The more I thought about it, the better the idea became. I realized that I wouldn’t find someone to maybe fall in love with because I wouldn’t be looking for anyone. I love those boys so very much. And I will feel so honoured to be a permanent part of their lives. I trust you and I care about you. You are not just my annoying boss, you are also one of my closest friends. I honestly cant imagine being anywhere else. I know we wouldn’t be married in the conventional way but I will never be unfaithful to you. And if you do find someone you fell in love with, then I will respectfully step away and let you live your life and the boys can visit me often.” It felt nice to get all that off his chest. He smiled at Alec to reassure him that he was okay.

Alec returned the gesture, although it seemed a little strained. “The same goes for me. As long as we are married I will be faithful. No affairs. I am not drawing up a prenup. Everything I own will automatically be yours too. 

Magnus was about to protest. 

Alec went on, “Before you protest, I know what I am doing. I used to be a lawyer after all. After everything you have done for us without asking for anything in return, you deserve all of this Magnus. Please let me do this for you. I’m sure the boys will agree as well. I can always ask them when they wake up.” he send him a conspiring look.

“I’m not going to lie Alexander. Being “rich” is different than being a rich man’s husband and it makes me a little uncomfortable. I was never around that kind of lifestyle growing up. Its a bit overwhelming. I’m afraid people will think that I’m only marrying you for your money. I already have a bad rep in certain circles, I don’t want that ugliness to touch you and the boys as well. Please reconsider the prenup. You already pay me a generous salary with multiple benefits. I don’t need any more than that. Besides wouldn’t I remain working at the company after we’re married?” he loved his job. Magnus is not going to be a stay at home husband. He told Alec so.

“The company will fall apart if you ever decide to leave. Magnus, coming out as a teenager to my very traditional parents was as ugly as it can get. I think I can handle whatever anyone says about me. Besides the people who matter to me, knows the truth about the type of person you are. I know the type of person you are. No one else opinions matter. However, if you are uncomfortable having all my assets under your name, I will draw up some documents so that you will not be bombarded with it all at once. Think about this as not for you but for the boys.” Alec words reassured him this time. Magnus left at ease now that the bulk of the heavy stuff was over.

“What have you decided with wedding plans?” Alec adjusted his glasses when they slipped down his nose.

“I think we should have a nice little ceremony in the back yard. We could invite just close family and friends and have a nice intimate reception, if we want everyone to believe it’s a union for love.” Magnus bit the tip of his thumb, ideas running through his mind.

“That’s a really great idea. I’m not one for a spectacle. I like small and intimate. What date do you have in mind?” he leaned forward on his elbows on the table.

“Well you said soon right. So I was thinking next month when Isabelle and Simon are flying in to visit. Coincidently, Clary will be in town the same time. It was perfect timing. Soon but not too soon.” Magnus couldn’t wait to spend time with his biscuit. They met when he switched to design. She was studying art at the time. They collided on campus grounds, books went flying everywhere. She was late for her class but they began conversing and hit it off immediately. She became like his little sister. Her best friend Simon is married to Alec’s sister Isabelle.

“That’s perfect. Next month it is. My side will be Jace, Isabelle, Simon and baby Sophia. I will call my parents as well. I really want my brother Max to be here. But that’s it for me, I think.” Alec said.

“I have Clary, Luke and Jocelyn. Cat and Ragnor. That’s about it for me. We will cater for 1 dozen people in case your parents can make it. I will make a proper list tomorrow and start making some calls. I will be spending next weekend at Cat’s so I will tell her then.” Magnus yawned. The day was catching up with him.

“You should go up to bed,” Alec observed. “Mrs. Rainer will be here in the morning to watch the boys. We can tell Jace tomorrow at work and I will call Izzy as well. Thank you Magnus, for this weekend and for everything.”

Magnus smiled and stood up, sliding the chair to its proper place. He walked toward the stairs. When he made the first step, he turned slightly to look at Alec once more.  
“I’m really glad I’m marrying you Alexander.” He turned and continued up the stairs to his room, not waiting for a reply.

He completely missed the intense look on Alec’s face as he made his way out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be telling friends and family. A wedding theme. Anyone got any colour scheme suggestions? I will do a chapter from Alecs POV soon, but not yet. ;)


	4. Telling Family and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling family and friends are never easy. How will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all about love and support. This is my longest chapter yet.
> 
> Edit: I was speaking to my friend Lorraine and she said she thought Cat gave in a little too easy. So we made some changes to the conversation they had at the end.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one. :)

Magnus woke by the blaring of his phone alarm. It took him a couple seconds to realize that he was still at Alec’s house. He made his way to the ensuite bathroom half asleep. He walked out of his room an hour later, wide awake and ready for work.

He wore a black dress pants, a long sleeve black and grey polka dot high collar shirt, buttoned all the way up paired with a black waistcoat. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off muscular forearms. He thought of the nickname Jace oh so affectionately gave him as he applied a mix of black and silver eyeshadow in perfect blend with a tiny bit of silver glitter at the corners off his eyes. He finished of his makeup with black eyeliner on both top and bottom water lines, subtlety winged out at the ends. He added a few accessories on his way out.

He passed along the corridor to the boys’ room. He carefully opened the door a peak. They were still fast asleep, Rafe on the top bunk, duvet kicked off with one foot hanging slightly off the bed whilst Max on the lower bunk, hugging his blanket, his thumb in his mouth. 

He then passed alongside Alec’s room. He heard no movement. He knocked on the door and called out. Silence. He cautiously opened the door. Alec was laying diagonally across his king size bed on his stomach, snoring softly. His duvet was pulled all the way up to his shoulders and his face was half hiding into his pillow. As Magnus approached closer, he pretended to not notice the subtle ripple of back and shoulder muscles peaking out from under the blanket with every breath Alec took. He gently shook Alec by the shoulder. 

“Hey Alec, wake up.” He said softly.

Alec stirred. He opened one eye to look at Magnus. He seemed surprised at first to find Magnus in his room but then settled.

“Good morning,” he rasped, his voice hoarse from sleep. 

“Good morning. We have to get to work. You have a conference call with Hodge that you can’t miss.” Way to keep it professional Magnus, he mentally patted himself on the back. “I’ll leave you to get ready. I’m going make coffee and breakfast for us. The boys are still sleeping.” He left hurried as Alec began to sit up, the duvet slipping slightly. Magnus rushed out and closed the door behind him. 

He did not need to see that side of his boss now. Ever since Rafe told him that the babysitter tried to sleep in Alec’s bed, Magnus began noticing things he never did before. He needed to get his head back on track and focus. He took a deep calming breath, the made his way down to the kitchen. 

By the time he was finished making coffee, black with a hint of sugar for Alec and copious amount of cream and sugar for himself, lightly toasted bread and jam, he heard the doorbell signalling the arrival of the sitter.

Mrs. Rainer was about 60 years old. She had a sweet and kind face. Her grey hair neatly styled into a bun on top her head. Her face always sported a smile. She was the boys usual sitter. She was the first nanny the agency sent and she had been with them ever since. But the past month she had been on vacation, visiting her children across the state.

“Good morning Mrs. Rainer. You look lovely this morning.” 

Magnus greeted her at the door with a genuine grin on his face. He took her bags and lead her into the living room.

“Good morning Mr. Bane. Put that smile away before you give a girl the wrong impression.” She replied cheekily. 

Magnus held his hand over his heart dramatically, “ You wound me my beautiful maiden. At last when will you agree to run away with me?” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“You would not be able to keep up with me honey. But keep asking, its excellent for my ego. Oh good morning Mr. Lightwood.” She laughed as she looked over Magnus’ shoulder as Alec walked down the stairs, wearing a kaki coloured dress pants and a long sleeve green cardigan. 

He rolled his eyes at their antics and greeted her with a smile, “Good morning Mrs. Rainer. The boys are still asleep although I believe they will be awake soon. I will be home by four this afternoon. Also Magnus can you please stop trying to seduce Mrs. Rainer before Mr. Rainer shows up with a shot gun.”  
Magnus did the adult thing and stuck his tongue out at Alec, who threw his head back and laughed. This warmed Magnus’ heart to be able to make Alec laugh like that.

“Oh by the way Mrs. Rainer, Magnus and I have some news for you.” He moved to stand next to Magnus. He slowly moved his arm to wrap around Magnus’ waist, giving the other man enough time to anticipate his action and move away if necessary. When Magnus stood still, Alec’s hand finally rested snug on his waist and pulled him to his side. He looked at Magnus with an encouraging smile. If they were to act like a real couple, they needed to at least try and behave like a real couple. Practise time.

“We’re getting married.” They told her together. She just smiled at them and patted them each, affectionately on the cheek.

“I knew something was happening with you two. Congratulations. I am very happy for you both. Its always lovely to see young people in love. You are perfect for each other. I see in you what I saw in myself and my Ray and we have been together for 40 years strong.” She sighed happily and made her way upstairs to the guest room with her bags, leaving them in stunned silence. 

“We should get to work. You have that meeting and we have to talk to Jace.” Magnus said softly, as he reluctantly untangled himself from Alec. He couldn’t describe the tingling feeling all over his body when Alec’s arm was around him. That has never happened before.

The car ride to work was met in silence, both men too lost in their individual thoughts for it to be considered awkward. Before they knew it, they were pulling up to the familiar building. Magnus parked the car in his designated spot. They exchanged pleasantries with the security, Duncan, as they entered the elevator to their floor. When the elevator doors opened, Alec made straight for his office to prepare for the meeting while Magnus lingered to chat with the receptionist, Lindsey. 

“Hey Lindz. How was your weekend?” he leaned on his elbows on her desk to look at her. She looked miserable.

“It was horrible! I have been crushing on this cute girl at the coffee shop for months now. I finally summed up the courage to ask her out, only to have some stupid drunk man throw up on my face in front of her. Then I proceeded to throw up too because I have all that gross stuff on me. Then I ran out and never looked back. How embarrassing Magnus! My life is over. I can never show my face there again. She will forever know me as barf face or something. Urgghh” She dropped her head on the desk with a loud thud.

“Your life isn’t over darling. How do you know what she thought if you left before giving her a chance? What if she was concerned about you and wanted to make sure you were okay, hm? It was an accident and I know you feel embarrassed but don’t let an accident like that dictate where you drink your coffee. You hold your head high and walk into that coffee shop. Let people know you are an adult and life will not get you down. Then talk to her and see what happens. If she refuses because of that then she wasn’t worth your time any ways. You are a beautiful and wonderful person and someone, somewhere is going to see that.” He brushed the hair from her face.

“Thank you Magnus. I’m not making any promises but I will maybe go by tomorrow.” Her phone became to ring. Work time. He waved at her as she answered and headed towards his office. 

Alec and Magnus had adjacent offices with glass doors separating them. To get to Alec’s office, one will need to go through Magnus’. There were similarly decorated. Large glass desk place to one side. 20”silver computer monitor, white keyboard and mouse on the right side of the desk whilst the left side found his company land line along with his various stationery, meticulously placed. He sat down on his large white executive chair, Alec insisted they have the same chair, and started up his computer. He looked over to Alec’s office. He was busy on the conference call to Starkwhether enterprises. Magnus set out to complete his criteria of work for the day. He was answering emails when he saw Alec waved at him to enter his office. Magnus grabbed his notebook and a pen and walked through the adjoining door.

“Any messages?” Alec asked, eyes focused on the screen in front of him.

“Kit from the design department said he emailed you on the latest skin ideas for the mobile devices in transit. He needs your approval so he can send them to production so they will reach on time. Also Mark from tech emailed the updated software to be implemented on the new devices. He added all the features for you to approve so they can start. Emma at the returns department reported all the defected devices were flashed with the new software and tested positively so we can return them to the customers. A new company called Waylands, a chain of restaurants, are requesting a quote for security camera instillations for their 3 branches. That’s all I have for today so far.” Magnus reported. He sat on a visiting chair opposite from Alec as his boss busily typed on his computer. 

“Okay Kit and Mark have been approved. Well done Emma. Jace will have the quote available by this afternoon.” Magnus made his notes to send. 

“Jace is coming to meet us now. After we tell him, I’ve got to call Izzy and my parents. No pressure.” He looked slightly nervous.

“Your family loves you Alexander. You worry too much. They will be happy for you and support you. I’m a catch after all.” He winked at Alec, trying to lighten the mood. He counted it as a success when he saw the slight curve of Alec’s lips.

Jace walked into Alec’s office and unceremoniously dropped unto the chair next to Magnus. Alec snorted, “Well that was graceful. Are you alright buddy?”

“Yea. Just really busy today. I spend an hour in the phone with the CEO of Wincorp because the stubborn jackass didn’t want to read the directions on how to use the security program. He changed the IP address and couldn’t connect. Anyway what’s up? You said you needed to talk to me.” He watched curiously from Alec to Magnus to Alec again. Magnus wonders what his reaction will be.

“I’m not going to beat around the bush. Magnus and I getting married. The date is set to the end of next month when Izzy will be here.” Alec informed him bluntly. No sugar coating here. Magnus kept looking at Jace to gauge his reaction, but his eyes were solely focused on Alec. He never blinked or looked at Magnus as he said, “Can you give me a moment alone with my brother please, Magnus.” His voice sounding calm. 

Magnus didn’t bother to respond. He got up and quietly left closing the glass door behind him to as to not eavesdrop on the brothers’ conversation. 

Magnus sat at his desk and tried his best to not look into Alec’s office. From his peripheral vision however, he could see what looks like Jace shouting at Alec and Alec just sitting there listening to his brother. As if he sensed someone watching him, he raised his head and made instant eye contact with Magnus. He sent him a small smile which Magnus returned, before turning his attention back to his brother. Magnus saw him raise his hand for Jace to stop. He stood up towering over his brother, then walked around his desk to lean on it next to him. As Alec spoke, Magnus watched Jace’s face go from frustration to calm to what appeared to be a smile. He hoped everything was fine with them. He didn’t want to be a reason that drew the brothers apart. He knew how much the siblings meant to each other. He saw Jace motioned for him to re-join them. He heard the remains of “I hope you know what you’re doing Alec” as he opened the door.

“Oh God. What if Jace hated him now,” he thought as he re-enters the room. He walked slowly towards where the brothers were standing. Jace pushed of the desk and came to stand in front of Magnus, his expression serious. “If you hurt my brother, you will have to answer to me,” his tone was harsh. Magnus made an inaudible gulp, not because he was afraid of Jace, he really thought he caused an argument between them.

Then, as if it never happened, Jace started to laugh, not a chuckle but a hold your sides till it hurts type of laugh. Magnus was so confused. He glanced at Alec, who watched his brother amused. When Jace finally calmed down, he wiped the moisture from his eyes. A huge grin broke out in his face.

“I’ve always wanted to say that. Sorry for scaring you Glitters. Well I guess congratulations are in order. Welcome to the family man. Cant wait to see you make an honest man of my brother. And my nephews are lucky to have you.” He held his had out for Magnus for a handshake. 

“Thank you Jace. This means a lot to hear you say that. I promise I will do right by them, always.” He shook Jace’s hand. 

“I have no doubt you will take care of them, Alec included, because you already do. Or one more thing,” instead of letting Magnus’ hand go, Jace tightened his grip to pull Magnus in for a hug. “Us Lightwoods hug a lot so you better get used to it, going to be one and all.” Jace gave Magnus one last squeeze before releasing him. Magnus who was still looking at Jace, missed the chilling look Alec sent Jace, who just looked at his brother and beamed.

“Okay..that was fun. Gotta get back to work. See you love birds later.” Jace he playfully punched Alec in the shoulder then waved as he left.

“That went well. He took the news better than expected. I cant believe I got a hug from Jace,” Magnus thought out loud.  
Alec snorted, “He needs to respect a person’s personal space. I’m sorry my brother is an idiot. But that’s one down. Time to call Izzy.” He looked less worried about talking to his sister.

“I’ll leave you too it then. Going to send out those emails for you and complete my spreadsheets.” He left Alec holding the phone mid dial to his sister.  
Magnus got a text an hour later from Isabelle telling him congratulaions and how happy she was that he was officially joining the family. She promised for them to meet up soon. It warmed Magnus heart, Alec really did have amazing siblings.

The week passed in a similar fashion, minus Jace’s dramatic performance. Before he knew it, the weekend had arrived. Magnus was on his way to Cat’s house, constantly thinking about how he was going to break the news to her.

Cat and Magnus had been friends since they were 10 years old. His mother had passed away and his father took off, leaving Magnus all alone in a foreign country where he didn’t have anyone. He was put into foster car where no one was in a hurry to adopt an older child. He met Cat that week. Her mother had also recently passed away and she never met her father. 

First time he saw her, she was sitting on the front steps of the foster home. There were 2 boys standing next to her pointing and making fun of the dark colour of her skin. This made Magnus so angry, he knew what it felt like to be bullied for something you have no control of. He ran towards them screaming and pushed one of the boys over. The boys ran away crying. He sat next to her, used his sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes and told her that she was beautiful and her skin colour was amazing and those stupid boys were jealous they weren’t as cool as she was. She was the same age as Magnus so they bonded immediately, like platonic soulmates. They were inseparable. She was the first person he came out to when he finally admitted to himself that he was bisexual. She’s been there for him through it all and he would like to think he’s been there for her as well. They met Ragnor in high school. He was a transfer student from London. He perfectly integrated into their friendship and the duo became a trio. Magnus was honoured enough to watch his best friends slowly fall in love with each other. 

He felt nervous as he walked the familiar path to Cat’s front door. He knew his decision was already made but he values her opinion like no one else. It would not be a pleasant experience if Cat doesn’t support him in his choice. It wouldn’t feel right to not have her at his side. He took a deep breath and knocked. Here goes nothing.

Cat opened the door with a smile. She immediately pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Cant breathe here,” his voice was muffled by her shoulder since they were almost the same height. “We wouldn’t be able to have a sleep over if I die of suffocation, Kitty Cat.”

“Oh hush you. Let me enjoy this. I haven’t seen you on so long, i was beginning to think you’re imaginary.” She squeezed tighter. When she finally let go, they walked inside into the living room. He dropped his bag by the couch and headed to the kitchen to raid his best friend’s fridge.

“I made chicken curry with basmati rice. Saw the recipe on YouTube and decided to try it. I know you love spicy food so let me know what you think.” She said as she followed him into the kitchen. 

He got a plate out and took a heathy heaping of rice and chicken. He slid the plate into the microwave to reheat. “So what do you have planned for us this weekend. You have got my undivided attention for the next 2 days..” The microwave beeped. He grabbed his plate and a diet soda and they both headed to the couch.

“I was thinking we could binge watch supernatural. Haven’t seen it in a while and I heard they just got renewed for another season. It’s gotta be good right.” She opened her Netflix menu and searched for the show.

“That show is still on? We were in high school when it premiered. Wow. Are the brothers still hot?” when she nodded, he added, “Alright. Let’s watch it.”

“Mmmm food is delicious, by the way.” He said after his first mouthful. He really did love spicy food.

They spend the rest of the night watching tv, eating snacks and catching up. Cat was a nurse at the emergency section of the hospital. He never knew how she kept her sanity while being exposed to that type of trauma everyday. He loved to listen to her talk about her job. The passion she had for helping people, ever since she was a little girl, never diminished.

By Saturday night, they were on season 4. Magnus started to become fidgety. He still haven’t told her about Alec and he was leaving tomorrow. He didn’t know how to bring up the subject. Luckily or unluckily, Cat seemed to notice his weird mood.

You’ve been acting strangely since you got here. Talk to me.” She paused the television and turned putting one foot up to face him. Magnus didn’t turn. He sat watching straight ahead as he told her.

“Cat there is no way around this so I’m just going to say it and I hope you don’t freak out. Alec and I are getting married at the end of next month. We talked about giving the kids a stable home and he asked me and I said yes..” he waited, afraid to look her in the eyes.

“WHAT?!” Cat stood up, her eyes ablaze. “Magnus Bane, I know you just did not just say that you and Alec are getting married. That’s just impossible right?” when he didn’t respond, she continued, “ when I told you he needed to get married, I didn’t mean for you to be the husband. What the hell were you thinking?”

“We talked about it in depth Cat, before any decisions were made. We decided to remain friends because neither of us wants a romantic relationship right now. So its a mutual relationship that will benefit both of us in the long run..I know you’re worried but don’t be okay. It will work out you'll see...Alec and I have it all figured out..." he didn’t know how to explain to her how right it felt doing this.

“Come on Magnus. This is me you’re talking to. I have been there for all the times you fell in and out of love. I have been there for all the heartbreaks... big and small. I know you. And when you choose to love, you do so wholeheartedly. You cannot honestly look at me and say your relationship will remain the same. It’s already different from everything else you’ve been through. Firstly its marriage. Not just any old relationship but marriage. You are legally tying yourself to another person. Secondly, it involves children. You are going to be taking care of his kids who will now be your kids. You cannot tell me you will do that for just any of your friends. Thirdly he is your boss. If things fall apart, what happens to your career? Forth, you will be living together. There is a huge difference in seeing someone everyday and living together. After all that, you cannot tell me that nothing will change. I saw what Camille did to you. She ruined you. It's been 2 years, Magnus, and it's still affecting your life. ” She dropped on the couch next to him with a sigh, leaning back she closed her eyes.

"Cat," he tried again. She held her hand up indicating she wasn’t finished speaking.

"No Magnus. I'm not finished. There is no good outcome from this. No possible ending where you both will platonically live happily ever after till death do you part. What if at some point, one of you want more, hmm? What happens when the other one cant deliver? Or doesn’t return the same feelings? What then? You're going to part on good terms? Just casually divorce like no big deal or stay together with those lingering feelings knowing you cant do anything about it? Tear apart the stable home you built for the kids and willingly part to allow another person to come in? Don’t come here and tell me you completely thought this through. You wanted safe, Magnus, you think by doing this your heart will remain intact. And by keeping it platonic, you wouldn’t get hurt." he knew she wasn’t deliberately trying to hurt him, but her words hurt none the less. 

"That's a bit unfair Cat. I can make sensible decisions. Not everything has to involve love. I can keep my feeling at bay. I've known him for 2 years now and our relationship hasn’t changed since then. Its not going to now." he didn’t know how or why he felt the need to defend himself. He's a grown man after all capable of making his own decisions. That didn’t help the tears that threatened to fall.

“I see you’ve already, stubbornly, made your decision despite what I say. I’m not saying these things to hurt you Magnus. Its the complete opposite. I just....I don’t want you to get hurt Mags. You are my closest friend, my best friend. I've seen you suffer enough. And I... I just need you to be happy.” her voice wavering, when she looked at him. She raised her hand to caress his cheek.

Magnus took her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles soothingly with his thumb.

“Thank you Kitty for always being there for me. I know you just want what’s best for me. And I need you to understand that I know what I’m doing. I promise. Alec is nothing like Camille. Everything will work out.” He tried to reassure her.

“What if you fall in love with someone else after? What if he falls in love with someone else? Where will that leave you?” she asked, albeit not unkindly. 

“Not everyone is destined to find true love in this life. Even less get it right on the first try like with you and Ragnor.” She smiled at the mention of her boyfriend’s name as Magnus playfully nudged her shoulder. He could see her resolve cracking.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’ve grown up Cat. I cant keep living my life for a what if scenario that might never happen. I have accepted that sometimes friendship, mutual respect and trust are enough to have a relationship. I love those boys so much Cat, they already feel like my own. As for Alec, in the past 2 years I have known him, he has never made me feel any negative emotions. He’s encouraging, caring, honest, respectful, giving and so much more. I trust him almost as much as I trust you. I honestly believe I will be safe with Alec. He knows all my insecurities and he protects them not exploits them. He knows how much this will benefit both of us. But I can’t do this without your support. You know Magnus cannot survive without Catarina. Will you be there for me?” he gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Cat playfully pushed his face away.

“Put thoes demon eyes away. I am still not 100% with this idea. But as you said, you’re grown up now and I need to trust your judgement. It’s your life. If you think this the right decision, then I will support you Mags, even if I don’t agree with it. That’s what best friends do. I have your back always. Don’t make me regret this and get an ‘I told you so’ moment.” She shook her finger at him warningly. Magnus grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a much needed hug. His chest swelled with emotion and love for this woman, the wells burst and the tears fell.

“You don’t know how much this means to me to have you there. I love you Kitty Cat.” He chocked out.

“I love you too Mags.” She was crying too. She pulled him closer for a moment before releasing him. “Enough of the emotions. Let’s get back to the Winchesters. We have a long way to go before we catch up.” She sent him a watery smile. Just like the first day they met, Magus used his sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Everything will be copacetic with the best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon....A wedding! A theme shall be revealed. Will there be a wedding kiss?? Stay tuned to find out! Dun dun dun.....
> 
> Thank you all for all the awesome wedding theme suggestions. Luckily for me, there were all pretty much similar. 
> 
> And as usual, kudos are always welcomed. I love receiving your comments. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Till the next one :)


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is finally happening. How will it change things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank my now beta Lorraine, for letting me harass her constantly with my Malec obsession. :)  
> We edited the last chapter with Magnus and Cat's conversation at the end, if anyone wants to re-visit that one.
> 
> Ahhh wedding time!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one. ^_^

 

“What are your last names going to be?” Jace asked them one afternoon while they all sat in Alec’s office discussing a project. They were in the same seating arrangement as their last discussion. Both men looked at him simultaneously. “I mean Magnus Lightwood and Alec Bane sounds kind of weird. Like incomplete even. Maybe you guys should hyphen.” He went on, aimlessly stroking the stubble of facial hair on his chin.

Alec raised an eyebrow at his brother, “What’s weird is how much thought you are actually putting into this.” He went back to typing his report. “But if you must know, Magnus and I were going to take the boys out to dinner tonight and discuss it with them. It’s going to be their last name as well so we wanted their input.” He looked up, momentarily, Magnus nodded in affirmation.

They took the boys out to a nice family oriented restaurant that night. After much deliberation and delicious food, they all decided their last names with be Lightwood-Bane. It sounded the best out of all the other options. Since Magnus drove, he dropped everyone else at Alec’s house to head to his apartment. The boys begged him to stay the night but he had a lot of packing to do and the wedding was approaching fast... With the promise to spend the weekend, he left.

He parked his car in the parking lot of the building and headed to his loft, when he heard someone shout his name.

“Surprise!” he heard a familiar voice behind him. His mouth curved into a huge smile as he turned around surprised...

“Biscuit! Oof.” A tiny wall of red hair crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

“Hey. It’s so good to see you too sweetheart. When did you get here? How are you here now? I thought you were in England for your art exhibit till next month.” he held her by the shoulders, giving her a once over noting the changes from the last time he saw her. She looked so grown up now, full of confidence compared to the shy art student he knew.

“Yes I was, but a spot opened up in the New York branch because someone dropped out last minute. So I’m moving back to New York permanently.” She said jumping up and down on the side walk, excitedly. “I came by to see you and ask for your help with apartment hunting. Plus you said you had something to tell me, so ta-daaa! Here I am.”

“I’m soo happy for you! Come up with me biscuit. I have a proposition for you. Your timing couldn’t be more perfect.” He send her a smile as she looped her arm into his as they walked towards his loft building.

 

“Wow. Congratulations. So you’re marrying Alec Lightwood. Are you sure about this?” she inquired as they settled on his couch.  
“Yes. I already got the speech from Cat so you can save some time here too.” He told her half jokingly. He was too tired to explain himself again. He got up to make her a cup of tea.

“Cat would of said it better than me anyways. If she cant get through to you, no one can. So back to Alec, he’s the dark haired one right, not the sexy blond.” She teased.

“I’ll have you know that Alec is tremendously more handsome than Jace, who I believe is very much single. I distinctly remember you telling me about a sexy blond flirting with you constantly for Simon and Isabelle’s wedding.” He teased her back and winked causing her to blush.

“Nah. That was a long time ago besides he probably doesn’t remember me. I haven’t seen him in a long time. He’s more like an admire from far type for me. Plus I need to get my life together and settle before I even think about dating.” She took a sip of the tea he made for her.

That reminded Magnus about what he wanted to ask Clary, “Back to my proposition. I’ll be living with Alec and the boys when we get married. Moving all my stuff out before the wedding which is in a couple weeks time. This place will be free. Would you like to live here? I was going to rent it out or something but I will gladly hand it over to you for however long you want.”

“Oh my God! Are you kidding me?? Off course I’ll stay here. This loft is beautiful. But can I afford it? I’m still just a start up artist you know.”

“Rent free Biscuit. I’m pretty far away from starving. And I will still be working so you have nothing to worry about. So tell me what you’ve been up to since the last time I saw you. How’s your mum and Luke? I need to invite them to the wedding.” They chatted away happily, catching up late into the night. Clary ended up staying the night in the guest room. In the morning before he went to work, they drove to her hotel, packed her bags, checked her out and officially moved her things into the loft. She would stay in the guest room until he moved out completely.

Magnus left Clary at the loft settling in and headed to work. He was dressed in a navy blue long sleeve shirt, rolled to the elbows, paired with a white dress pants. His beautiful dark brown eyes lined with navy blue eye liner. A mixture of dark and light blue eyeshadow with a tickle of silver at the corners of his eyes.

When Magnus arrived at his office, Alec was already there engaged in what appears to be a heated conversation on the phone. He was dressed in a black pants and coincidentally a navy blue shirt as well. Magnus saw his eyebrows arched in anger as he spoke to the person on the other line. A little while later, he slammed the phone back on the receiver and began pacing back and forth in front of his desk, then frustratingly sitting down on his chair, dropping his head on the desk.  
Before Magnus could talk himself out of it, he knocked on the glass and poked his head through the door. “Is everything okay Alexander?”

Alec groaned before lifting his head to indicate for Magnus to come in and sit, to which he complied. He adjusted his glasses and ran his hand through his hair.

“I just got off the phone with my mother. I left a message for her to call me since the day I spoke to Izzy, she finally decided to reply. Apparently she and my father will be out of town for the wedding and would not be able to make it. I’m not surprise anyway. But she tried to indicate that my brother Max wouldn’t want to come as well. But she doesn’t known that I already spoke to him and he said he wouldn’t miss it for the world. It felt as if she was trying to drive a wedge between us. I thought after all this time, she would accept it. Accept me. But I guess I was wrong. She even had the nerve to tell me it wasn’t too late to find a nice girl to settle down with.” He sighed. He didn’t look angry anymore, he looked defeated.

“Alexander. I’m so sorry. I know how much it meant to you to have them there. But all you can do now is focus on the positives. All of your siblings will be present there for you. Max and Rafe will be there. I will be there for you. Give it some time and try again, only if you want to.” Alec still looked a little down and Magnus had no idea know how to get him out of his mood. “Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?”

“I’ll be alright. Thank you. By just being here helps, even though it doesn’t seem like it. I just need a little time to process, that’s all. And you’re right, all the people who care about me and I care about will be there.” He sent him a sad smile. Magnus stayed with Alec for a while after that, discussing work related topics to get his mind off the situation.

The rest of month flew by fairly quickly and quietly. Between work, spending time with the boys, moving and having Clary for a roommate, Magnus lost track the time. At least he didn’t need to worry about wedding decorations or plans. Isabelle insisted on being in charge of the entire affair. She knew how busy both Magnus and Alec were, so she gladly volunteered her services. Seeing that she was a work at home mother with her own interior designer company, Magnus had faith in her skills. Besides if anyone knew how to marry their tastes, it was her.

On the Friday night before the wedding, Magnus helped Clary move all her stuff to the master room and helped her rearrange the furniture to her taste. They had a toast to themselves for the success of both their futures. Then it was time for Magnus to leave his home of 2 years and go to his new home. It was a bitter sweet farewell. He will be able to visit Clary anytime he missed his friend and felt like he needed the familiarity of the loft. He bid her goodnight and closed the door literally and figuratively on the loft.

When he pulled up at the house, he took a moment to take in the fact that this is his home now. He took a calming breath and realized that is wasn’t as intimidating as he made it out to be in his mind. He can do this. He loved staying at the house on the weekend or when needed, now it was permanent. He grabbed the last of his bags and walked towards the hou...home.

As he entered the door, he saw the boys laying in front of the television. Both little heads perked up when they saw him, huge grins on their faces. Max got up to hug him then went back to his original position on the floor. Rafe greeted him with a good night.

“Mrs. Rainer is in the kitchen. Uncle Alec and Uncle Jace went to pick up Aunt Izzy at the airport.” Rafe told him without looking away from the television. He ruffled the boy’s hair and ran up the stairs to deposit his bags in his room then walked to the kitchen to make his presence known. He found her at the sink washing wares the old fashion way.

“A woman after my own heart, who appreciates hard work and not the easy way out. Oh tell me this is the day you decide to leave it all and run away with me?” one hand clutched at his chest dramatically.

She laughed. “You shameless man. Proposing to a woman a few days before your own wedding. Are you a Lothario?”

“You’ve hurt me, my maiden, to suggest that I will love any other than you.” He was also trying to contain his laughter.

“Save the sweet words for your man, Mr. Bane. I’m sure he will enjoy hearing them. “she sent him a wink. Magnus blushed at that. He had no idea how Alec would respond if he spoke to him like that. Wait Alec wasn’t his man. What was he even thinking? Dammit. She was giving him a knowing look, like she knew something he didn’t. “Since you’re here, I will take my leave now. Mr. Lightwood will be back shortly. He and Mr. Herondale went to collect Mrs. Lewis at the airport.”

“Yes, Rafe told me when I arrived. Thank you Mrs. Rainer for staying with them.” He gave her a hug.

“It’s always my pleasure. Next time I see you, you will be a married man. I wish you and Mr. Lightwood all the happiness this life had to offer. You are both wonderful men.” She hugged him back. He walked her to the door, where a car was waiting to take her home. He and the boys waved her farewell as she left.

“What are you boys watching” he asked as he sat on the couch, with them still on the floor.

“We’re watching (curious) George.” Rafe replied him.

“Hey Magwas..are you still guna wid us all the time now?” Max asked, his thumb in his mouth. He looked so adorable.

Magnus slide off the couch to sit next to him. “Yes I am. From today, this is officially my home too.” He smiled at them and ran a hand through Max hair. The younger boy smiled and climbed unto his lap to continue watching his show. Rafe moved closer to them and leaned his head against Magnus arm. Magnus kissed Rafe on the forehead. They stayed in that position until the siblings arrived.

He didn’t hear the click of a camera as the door opened and in tumbled the older siblings, laughing at some inside joke they shared. Well more like Izzy and Jace laughing while Alec’s face was flushed with fondness and annoyance at his younger siblings. When the boys saw their aunt Izzy, they flew off Magnus and ran towards her in earnest. She knelt down to hug them both at the same time.

“Hey! How come I don’t get the same love when I visit you guys?” Jace pouted making everyone laugh.

“Because we see you all the time Uncle Jace. Aunt Izzy lives in another state.” Rafe rolled his eyes at his Uncle.

“Really, who’s the adult and who’s the kid here.” He mumbled playfully letting the boys know he wasn’t really annoyed.

“Where are her bags?” Magnus asked Alec, who came to stand next to him.

“She says she will stay with Jace since he has entire apartment for himself. He needs someone around to annoy him for a while.” He replied with a proud smile.

Magnus chuckled at him. “Off course you will agree to that.”

“Oh wholeheartedly and in a flash.” He quipped.

When Isabelle finally untangled herself from her nephews, she made her way towards them to wrap Magnus in a big hug. She kiss both his cheeks. Alec playfully pushed her away.

“Hey. You’re already married. Stop trying to take him away from me.” He joked.

“Oh shut it. He already agreed to marry you and you will have all the time after the wedding to spend with him. It’s my turn to spend time with my new brother. Get lost.” She stuck her tongue out at Alec, looped her arm around Magnus’ and guided him towards the back porch to tell him about her ideas.

“I’m so glad you’re here Izzy. I don’t know how anything would get done without you. Everything sounds beautiful. I cant wait to see the set up on Sunday.” He casually draped an arm around her shoulders.

“I wanted to thank you in person Magnus.” When he looked at her confused, she continued, “My brother has always been a stick in the mud. He didn’t have it easy especially with my parents and their expectations. But ever since you came into his life, he’s opened up. He’s been happier. The boys have been happier as well. Despite your reasons for agreeing to marry Alec, I’m glad you did. You’re an amazing person Magnus and my brother is so lucky to have you in his life. You’re already part of the family and we love you like our own. I hope you know that.”

“Thank you Isabelle. You guys really do make me feel like family. I am grateful everyday I met all of you. Your brother is a wonderful man and I promise I’ll do my absolute best to keep those boys happy.” He gave her shoulders a slight squeeze before releasing her as they walked into the house.

The four boys were piled on the couch watching Curious George. As they approached, Jace was telling Alec, “I don’t understand. Its either all the humans are so stupid that they need a monkey to figure out all the problems or the man feels bad for taking the monkey away from his home that he keeps the monkey distracted by giving him problems to solve.”  
“It’s just a children’s cartoon Jace. You have to let it go. There isn’t a big conspiracy behind it.” Alec was laughing at his brother.

“Let’s go Jace. I’m jet lagged and ready to crash.” She turned to the boys, “We have decorating to do tomorrow and I have a surprise both of you. You will help me wont you? But its a secret and we can’t let Uncle Alec or Magnus see the yard until the wedding okay. I’m putting you boys in charge of keeping them inside.” she told them in her serious voice.

“I can do it Awnt Izzy. I luv to hep you decowate!” Max was excited. Rafe simply nodded. They all said their goodbyes when Jace and Izzy left, everyone retired that night.

The boys stuck good to their words and didn’t allow Alec or Magnus into the back yard all Saturday. Alec went to his office in the library to do last minute work, while Magnus stayed in the loving room, reading a copy of To kill a mocking bird by Harper Lee. He could here the excited voices of the boys playing in the yard, Along with Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon, who flew in this morning. Baby Sophia was sleeping peacefully in her crib next to Magnus as he read.

Magnus nervously slept that night, highly anticipating what was to come the next day. When he woke up on Sunday morning, he was a ball of nerves. He booked an appointment to the nail salon to get a manicure with the hope of relaxing. His suit was a surprise by Isabelle, so he didn’t know what colour nails to do. He ended up requesting just a simple nude colour with a sprinkle of gold dust. For some reason, it reminded him of Alec’s eyes.

When Magnus arrived at the house, he took a quick peak at the back yard to see the progress with the decorating before he goes upstairs to get ready. He opened the double doors to the back yard and walked down the few steps of the back porch and unto the lawn.

The path way was covered with rose petals of various colours, leading up to a beautiful wooden canopy. Candles situated, in shimmering gold and brown candleholders, lined the path way on either side illuminating the rosy path in a beautiful glowing light. The canopy itself was also decorated with the white cloth and roses, intertwined all across the top and also wrapped down the posts like vines. The back drop was lights dropping down in meticulous vertical lines. Next to the canopy was a wall of roses. He’s almost certain that was Max’s idea.

To the left was a small wooden table with the monster truck ice sculptor. Rafe probably was over the moon when he saw that. Next to that was the dinner table covered under a white table cloth, decorated with roses, branches and leaves running across the middle of the table. On each side of the centrepiece, were a half a dozen lit candles. Next to each candle were the plates and cutlery and glasses. On each plate was a napkin shaped like a rose held together by a gold napkin ring at the base.  
To the right, the pool was left uncovered. It was decorated with dozens of floating candles and roses. It was beautiful and simple and elegant, exactly how Magnus pictured it to be.

He left and headed to his room to get ready. He was so nervous for the uncertainty of the future but he was also excited to see what it holds and finally be family to those wonderful boys.  
When he came out of the shower, he found his suit laying on the bed. He assumed Isabelle left it there for him. It was a beautiful subtlety iridescent beige suit. Beige pants, waist coat, jacket and tie with a gold tie clip and gold pocket square. The suit was paired with a high collar white shirt and brown suede shoes.

Just as he sat down to do his make up, Cat and Clary walked into the room. He turned in his chair to face them as they came to each hug him.

“Hey we came just in time.” they smiled at him.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Did you honestly think we would of left you to get ready by yourself? We are your people Mags. We came to help you. So can we have the honour of doing your make up?” Cat send him a small smile while Clary looked excited at the prospect. Magnus was overcome with emotion.

“I would love that.” He said. The girls worked in perfect sync. His eyes were lined with brown eye liner, Clary then used a brush to soften the edges on the lower lash lines. Cat applied a mixture of light and dark brown shimmering eye shadow in perfect ombre on his eyes lids, also applying a dab of gold at the inner corners and the middle of his eyes lids. Clary finished with a natural nude lipstick followed by his usual lip gloss to keep the colour fresh. The girls helped him into his suit and stepped back to give him a once over. They looked emotional and ready to cry.

“I look that bad huh.” He tried to lighten the mood. They shook their heads and indicated the mirror for him to have a look. He took a deep breath and turned to see his appearance. His heart was filled with emotion. Cat came to stand behind him. She rest a hand on his shoulder.

“You look perfect Magnus.” She sniffed. They hugged him one last time and left to give him some privacy to gather himself before he came down.

When he felt ready, he took a deep breath and walked through the doors towards his future. As he walked along the rose path, he looked up to see Alec. He needed to see his reassuring eyes that they were in this together. But Alec was not there. Stood under the canopy was Minister Aldertree in front of the back drop. Jace, Isabelle holding Sophia, Simon, Rafe and the two Maxs were on one side while Cat, Ragnor, Clary, Luke and Jocelyn on the other. No Alec. Where was Alec and why wasn’t anyone looking as panicked as he felt by this? “Oh God, what if he called of the entire thing because he realized it was a mistake?” Magnus was about to turn around and bolt.

Suddenly he felt a hand grasped his tightly, fingers intertwined. He lifted his head slowly to look into warm hazel eyes. Alec stood next to him, staring back at him, eyes full of emotions reflecting what Magnus was feeling.

“You look beautiful Magnus.” He said, the unexpected compliment causing Magnus to blush slightly. This never happened to him before. He tried to keep his voice even when he replied.

“Thank you Alexander, as do you. You look handsome.” It was Alec’s turn to blush for a moment before composing himself as well.

He looked beyond handsome in the clothes his sister picked out, confirming what Magnus suspected. He looked like a different person without his glasses. Isabelle insisted on contacts he told Magnus. He was dressed in the same beige colour as Magnus minus the iridescent. His waist coat was lower, showing more of the white shirt underneath and instead of a regular drop tie, he wore a simple white bow tie. He also had a gold pocket square.

“I figured we could make this walk together instead of separately. I mean we are in this together after all.”

Magnus simply nodded. He don’t think he would have been able to speak even if he tried. They walked towards everyone hand in hand. Not all their family and friends present knew the reason for their marriage also the Minister didn’t know either, for all sense and purpose they were marrying for love.

Minister Aldertree smiled them as they approached. His voice loud and clear as he began the ceremony:

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane in matrimony, which is an honourable estate and therefore is not by any means to be entered unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their piece.”

He looked around at the guests and waited for a minute before he continued:

They will now exchange vows. Alexander, please repeat after me.

I, Alexander, take you, Magnus, to be my husband. Before these witnesses, I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.” Alec repeated the words to Magnus clear and determined. No hesitation in his voice.

The Minister then turned to Magnus to exchanged his vows. He held on to Alec’s hands tightly as he repeated his vows. Their hands shaking slightly.

Aldertree then asked for the boys to bring the rings forward. Max and Rafe walked towards them, each holding a small gold pillow with a open ring box situated in it. Max stood next to Magnus while Rafe went next to Alec. They wore similar suits to their respective guardians.

“The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two loyal hearts in endless love it is a seal of the vows Alexander and Magnus have made to one another. May those who give them, and those who wear these rings, live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives.”

“Gentlemen, please take rings and repeat after me:

I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am and all that I have, I honour you. With this ring I thee wed.”  
He tried to not tear up as Alec slide the most beautiful band he had ever seen onto his finger. He slide a much simpler band on Alec’s. Perfect fit. Alec seemed to appreciate his own band as much as Magnus did his. They looked at each other and smiled. Almost there.

Aldertree had one more task to complete. Magnus had to admit, this was what he was most nervous about. He had never shared a kiss with Alec before. He didn’t know what to expect.

Aldertree cleared his throat to regain everyone’s attention.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you, Alexander and Magnus Lightwood-Bane. You may now share your first kiss as a married couple.

Alec looked at Magnus for confirmation, when he got it, he bent his head slightly and placed a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips. It was over in a second but it didn’t stop him from feeling a small tingle on his lips making Magnus a little bit confused about the strange feeling he got from it...

“Boo!!” Jace shouted.

“You guys can do better than that” Isabelle added causing her daughter to giggle.

“Yea. Kiss like you mean it!” Clary and Simon echoed.

The minister looked at them expectantly as if agreeing with the masses. With what Magnus described as a determined look on Alec’s face, he grabbed Magnus by the waist, pulled him flush against his body and tipped him slightly in his arms.

Looking directly into his eyes, he lowered his head slowly, as always giving Magnus enough time to decline. He doesn’t know if it’s out of excitement or curiosity that made him stay absolutely still. His eyes on Alec’s lips as it got closer and closer. He closed his eyes as soon as he felt soft warmth connect with his. Alec’s lips moved on his with a natural instinct, it was electric and arousing. It started of slowly and innocent at first, then it began seducing on its own, without putting any effort, Magnus found himself returning the kiss, eagerly. His hands made their way up to grasp Alec’s shoulders as an anchor. Alec was kissing Magnus in a way he had always dreamed of being kissed, thoroughly and expertly with a skill he never knew Alec possessed. Magnus felt his knees weakened. The arms around his waist tightened even more as Alec continued to kiss him until the cheers and whistles finally drew them apart.

Magnus kept his eyes closed for a little while longer. What was that?! What was this feeling? It had to be the excitement of the wedding and everything going on at the moment... He was already feeling emotional and a combination of that and adrenaline was causing his feelings to amplify. He wasn’t suddenly developing feeling for Alec after one kiss. That’s impossible. He needed to bottle this up and figure it out later when he is alone in his room.

He opened his eyes, plastered an unaffected smile like this was something that happened often and hoped no one noticed the change as he tried to calm his pounding heart. He spared a glance at Alec, who was already turned away from him talking to his siblings. Magnus wished he could of seen Alec’s expression after that kiss. Was he affected as much as he was? Was he confused about this too? Probably not, he looked normal from what Magnus could tell. He buried his thoughts and smiled when everyone surrounded them with congratulations.

Luke shook his hand while Jocelyn hugged him and patted his cheek affectionately. “You both looked very handsome and the ceremony was amazing, Magnus.”

Alec tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. His brother Max was standing next to him. He quickly hugged Magnus when he came over to them. Magnus laughed, “Jace really did warn me that Lightwoods were huggers,” he teased.

“Yea well get use to it. You willingly became part of the family.” He said as he released Magnus.

“When did you get here?” Magnus asked. He didn’t remember seeing Max until the ceremony began.

“I arrived right before you came down. I almost missed my flight. Something about mixed up tickets. But my friend, Saber works at the airport and she sorted me out.” Alec who stood quietly watching them interact, activated big brother mode.

“Saber huh. What’s she like? Do you like her?” he shoved at Max’s shoulder playfully.

“Ew stop it! Like I’ll tell any of you guys. You live off embarrassing me.” He shoved his brother back laughing.

Everyone sat around the table to eat. Magnus sat between Alec and Cat. He watched their family and friends integrate and interact seamlessly. Cat and Izzy discussing forensics. Simon and Ragnor talking about their favourite books, with Sophia between them playing with her father's tie. Luke and Jace debating on the best security systems. Clary and Max comparing all the comics they read. Jocelyn listening to Maxie and Rafe tell her about the decorations with the patience only a parent can possess. He also noticed the glances between Jace and Clary from across the table. He will be talking to her about that later. But for now, he took in the scene before him.

He looked at Alec, who seemed to also realize the same thing. He turned to Magnus and smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “We did good, didn’t we?”

He would have all the time tomorrow to sort out all the new and strange feelings he was having. Just for today, he is going to enjoy the company of all the amazing people around him. He gave Alec a dazzling smile, as he replied, “Yes we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm is someone developing feelings? How will married life affect their relationship now?
> 
> I really hope i didnt disappoint you guys!
> 
> As always, kudos are welcomed. Comments fuel me to continue. 
> 
> Till the next chapter. :)


	6. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after the wedding. The past will resurface. Strange feelings are happening. Vacation planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this one. Trigger warning for a panic attack. If it will affect you, please skip that paragraph. I wanted to make this chapter about the vacation but unexpected circumstances happened and i had to go where the story took me. But dont worry, the vacation will be the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Magnus laid in bed that night reflecting on the day’s events. He though about how perfect the wedding was. How lovely everyone looked and how smoothly the ceremony progressed. He let himself think about how handsome Alec looked in his suit, his eyes shinning extra bright without the hindrance of his glasses. The KISS. Oh God that kiss. He hid himself in the pillow when he felt his cheeks heat up. Never in a million lifetimes had he thought Alexander Lightwood could kiss like that…his skin began to tingle as he remembered how it felt.

“No Magnus, stop it.” He reprimanded himself. Wasn’t that one of the reasons for them getting married in the first place. To avoid the hassle of romantic relationships. He knew he had deep platonic feelings for Alec. A person doesn’t spend years working closely with someone and not develop an attachment.. 

That’s all that it was. He was looking too much into nothing. It was just the emotions of the wedding amplifying his feelings. Things will calm down and it will be business as usual. When they have to initiate physical contact again, he would behave like a normal person, not some giddy teenager. Alec was his friend and boss. That’s all it will ever be. With that he finally let himself fall asleep.

Magnus woke to the sound of his door opening. He heard little pitter patter coming closer towards the bed. He opened his eyes to see Maxie standing there, clutching his blanket. He had a scared expression on his face. Magnus sat up and stretched his hand out to Maxie, who immediately climbed onto the bed and hugged Magnus across the waist tightly. He soothingly rubbed his back until he calmed down and his gripped lessened.

"Maxie, what happened? Did you have a bad dream?" He asked gently.

He felt nodded against his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head in the negative. "That’s okay. Everything is okay. I’m right here."

"Can I seep wid you?" Came a soft muffled voice.

"Off course you can Maxie." Magnus made room for Maxie, who curled up against his side sucking his thumb until he fell asleep. Magnus waited till he heard the soft snores before he let sleep claim him again.

When he woke up, Maxie wasn’t there. He got up to start the day. With his personal feelings sorted out, he felt lighter and brighter. He hoped Maxie was alright too. He made his way downstairs to see what was on the agenda for the day.  
As he got closer to the kitchen, a strange smell attacked his nose. That could only mean one thing. Isabelle was cooking, well attempting to cook. He heard enough horror stories from Jace and Alec to last him a lifetime. Also he was unlucky enough to have eaten a piece of “cake” she offered him. He wanted to refuse but damn the Lightwoods and their puppy dog eyes. His stomach ached for days after that.

He carefully peaked into the kitchen. His suspicions were confirmed.

She was at the stove stirring some concoction she most likely created. Magnus slowly back out of the kitchen as quietly as he could as to not draw her attention. She might ask him to taste what ever was in the pot. He didn’t want to die on his first day as a married man. As soon as he was out of the kitchen, he hurried to locate anyone else as far away as possible.

He found Maxie and Rafe playing catch in the backyard. They waved at him as he passed by. They both seemed in great spirits playing tag so he left them be.

Alec sat on a deck chair with Sophia on his lap. He was gently throwing her in the air, making her squeal in delight. It was such an adorable sight to see. He looked up and smiled when he saw Magnus approaching them.

“Good morning husband,” he teased as Magnus sat in the chair next to him.

Magnus laughed ignoring the flutters in his stomach. “Good morning husband.” He repeated the greeting.

“Is Izzy still in the kitchen?” he asked. “I love your mummy very much, bubblegum, but her cooking is scary.” He shuttered as he tickled his niece making her gurgle. 

“Yes she is. Alexander, what are we doing for breakfast? My stomach is still tender from the last time I had Izzy’s cooking. No offense to your sister, she’s an amazing and beautiful person, but I don’t think I would survive eating what ever she’s making in there.” He rubbed the affected area absently.

“I don’t think any of us would survive that. It smells ghastly in there, I had to bring the kids outside. Don’t worry. Jace and Simon has it covered. They went out to get breakfast. I would never subject you to that type of torture again, Magnus.” He laughed.

Magnus pulled his chair closer to them as Sophia began stretching to play with his necklaces. Alec handed her over to Magnus smiling. She giggled when the beads clanked together. He took off one and placed it over her head. She pulled at the soft hairs of his goatee before turning her attention to the beads around her neck. Magnus spared a glance at Alec, who was looking at them with such a tender expression. 

“Is everything okay Alexander?” he inquired gently. This seem to bring Alec back from wherever is mind wandered. He pat his niece’s head affectionately and smiled at Magnus. “Everything’s great.”

Jace and Simon discreetly smuggled the breakfast to the backyard. Simon was tasked with getting his wife out of the kitchen and letting her know that they already bought breakfast.  
“Why do you guys hate me so much?” he asked as he reluctantly dragged himself towards the kitchen.

“Hey, you’re the one that willingly married her. We had no choice, being her siblings and all.” Alec laughed at the frightened expression on Simon’s face.

“Besides,” Jace added, “think about all the lives you’ll be saving by doing this. You’ll be a hero man.” He send him a mocked salute.

Magnus rolled his eyes at the brothers ‘ antics. Poor Simon. They could hear Isabelle arguing with him. She approached them pouting with Simon trailing after her. “I cant believe you guys went out and bought stuff. I worked hard making breakfast for you!” 

“Oh honey. We bought breakfast because you worked so hard for the wedding preparations. We wanted to take care of you for a change. Give you a little rest. That’s all it is okay. Don’t be angry with us.” Simon dropped a casual hand around his wife shoulder’s. 

She looked up at him and smiled. Her hand caressing his cheek as he lend down to kiss her.

“Thank you babe. You’re so sweet for saying that. I know the real reason and we will be talking about it later.” She kisses him again and sat down to eat.

Magnus watched their easy interaction. His wish was to have that some day. Maybe he and Alec… He quickly shook the thought from his mind to rejoin the conversation happening around him.

Later that week, they all piled into Jace’s car to drop Isabelle, Simon and Sophia to the airport. They stayed until the plane was out of sight before heading back home.

************************

First day out to work as a married couple. As they rode the elevator, Magnus had to admit to himself, he was nervous. He didn’t know how Alec can look so calm. They had to give the impression of being in love, so why wasn’t Alec looking as panicked as he felt.

“Magnus. You’re freaking out and over thinking again. Aren’t you?” he didn’t see when Alec moved. He stood in front of him with a concerned expression. Alec reached out to grasp him by the shoulders. He immediately grabbed unto one of Alec’s wrist. The warmth of Alec’s body and the steady pulse underneath his fingers began to slowly calm him. “Hey. Talk to me. What’s got you worried?” 

“What if I mess up? What if no one believes us? What I say the wrong thing? What if…..”

“Magnus. Hey. Look at me.” He gently took hold of Magnus’ chin and tipped his head up to meet his gaze. “I’m here with you. We are going to do this together, you and me. We just have to be ourselves. Add a little physical contact now and again and we’ll be fine. There’s nothing to worry about okay. I will be with you every step of the way. There’s nothing Magnus and Alec cant do.” He said reassuringly, his thumbs making a soothing motion on his arms.

“We do make a good team, don’t we.” His send a timid smile at Alec.

“Hell yea we do. I feel like our roles are reversed here. I need my confident Magnus back. Let me be the awkward one.” This made him smile, a genuine smile. He pretended to not notice his heart flutter when Alec called him ‘my Magnus’. Alec gave Magnus shoulders a light squeeze. Then released him to take one of his hands and intertwine their fingers as the elevators open. 

“CONGRATULATIONS!” the room shouted as confetti rained on them. Magnus gripped Alec’s hand tighter for comfort. Deep steady breath, he summoned a huge smile like a newlywed. Next to him, Alec did the same.

Everyone was gathered around Lindsey’s desk. They spent the next 10 minutes receiving hugs and well wishes. Alec had to leave to return some business calls. He pulled Magnus to the side. “Hey I have some calls to make. Are you going to hang around longer or do you want to go with me?” his concern was touching.

“I’ll hang around for a little bit. I’m feeling a lot better now so don’t worry about me. Besides I have a feeling Lindsey is patiently waiting for you to leave to attack me with her questions.” He chuckled.

“Alright..as long as you’re sure. Call me if you need me okay. Let me know what you come up with when talking to her.” He kissed Magnus on the temple before leaving.

“Awwwe. Omg I cant believe you’re married to the boss! This is so exciting. You guys make the absolute cutest couple I have ever seen. How did I not know you guys were dating?” Lindsey hugged him excitedly. 

Magnus laughed. “Thank you Lindz. I’m sorry for not telling you. We didn’t tell anyone because we didn’t want to mix our personal and professional lives. I didn’t want anyone thinking he was favoring me because we were together. You know.” He gave her what he hoped was a sincere look. She nodded understandingly.

“Yea I get you. But I doubt anyone here would care about that though. We know how hard you work Mags. And we also know that the boss wouldn’t survive without you. So I am surprised but not surprised.” She winked at him. “So when did this happen? Was it love at first sight? Who proposed? Can I admire your ring?” came her rapid questions.

Magnus laughed as he brought his hand up to rest on her desk for her to see. It really was a beautiful ring. “I knew you couldn’t hold it anymore. He did just over 2 months ago. I honestly didn’t even know he was thinking about. I can’t tell you all the details.” He winked at her. “It came as a shock to me that it took me a little while before I said yes. The love happened slowly and gradually over the years. He has been such a huge part of my life that I just cant picture my life without him. And I absolutely love those boys. Cant be without them either.” He stock as close to the truth as he possibly could. He didn’t realize how easy it would be to say those words. He did love Alec as he would any of his other friends. Right?

“Fine keep your romantic secrets. I don’t think I want a visual of the boss outside work, especially in a comprising situation anyways.” She shuttered at the thought. 

Magnus laughed. “Are you sure? Because I can describe his…”  
“La la lalalalala. I can’t hear you!” she had her fingers in her ears.

He was still laughing as he waved at her, leaving to head to his office. He needed to get out of there incase she realized he didn’t really answer her questions.

He found Alec on the phone as usual. He sat at his desk to check emails. He set out his work schedule for the day and made his notes to deliver to Alec when he called him. To his surprise, Alec came into his office and sat down on the guest chair opposite his across the desk.

“Wow what’s this change up? I’m sensing a serious conversation is about to happen.” He put down his pen to gave Alec his full attention.

“I was talking to Jace. His team just started working on the Wayland instillations. He was having a meeting with Michael Wayland, who told Jace he loved the work the company is doing so he recommended us to his associates. He also told Jace he was going over to the site to meet him and he was bring a friend who is interested in hiring us for his company’s security system.” He looked at Magnus uncertainty. 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re stalling? Just tell me Alexander, please.” He got the feeling he’s not going to like the answer.

“It was Julian Belcourt, Magnus. He opened a new fashion boutique and he wants to hire us for the job. Jace thought the name sounded familiar but couldn’t place it so he told him to give us some time to calculate a proper quote. After they left, he called me to ask about the name. I told him I will get back to him before accepting because I needed to confirm something first. Just say the word and I will tell Jace to decline. I personally don’t care if he throws a fit but I am not allowing this job if it will make you uncomfortable in anyway Magnus.” He was looking at Magnus with such concern, one hand pulling nervously at the back of his head.

Magnus felt his chest tightened. He knew eventually he would have to deal with those people, he just wasn’t expecting it to be this soon. Oh god why? Out of all the businesses why did it have to be them? He can take Alec’s offer and decline the job. Then again he knew first hand the devious nature if the Belcourts. He wasn’t going to ruin the reputation of LIGHT and DALE by being a coward. But if they find out he’s working here then it will be ruined none the less. 

He was too lost in his thoughts to realize he was having a panic attack. He couldn’t breathe, his chest felt constricted like a python was wrapped around him. His eyes were closed. He was drowning and could not see the surface. He could hear Alec call his name from a distance. Why was he so far away? He felt a strong hand grasp his hand. It was placed on a solid chest, steady heartbeat was felt under his palm. Deep breaths, it said. So that’s what he did. In and out, slowly fulling and emptying his lungs until the air could move naturally on it’s own.

He opened his eyes to be greeted by warm hazel concern. Alec was kneeling in front of him, still holding Magnus’ hand to his chest. He looked relived when he saw Magnus stare at him. Alec gently moved his other hand to cup his cheek.

“There you are. Hey. Are you with me, Mags?” he askes gently, his thumb making soothing movements. He could only nod. “I’m not taking that contract. I don’t care what anyone says, I’m not subjecting you to that ever again.”

When he finally found his voice, it sounded sore but he pushed on. “I’m okay Alexander. It was just an unexpected moment. Don’t give up a great job on my account. I need to let this stop affecting my life. I’m worried that when he does find out I work here, he will try to ruin the company’s reputation and yours and Jace’s name will be in shambles..”

“Magnus. Jace and I couldn’t care less about all that, if it means jeopardizing your safety and security. You forget we are on the same playing field with the Belcourts where name and money are concerned. My mother, be however cold she seems, cares for the Lightwood name and reputation more that anything. She wouldn’t let anyone taint that. Despite her protest of my ‘lifestyle’, this company is good for her image. She would never let anything ruin that. So Julian will have a rude awakening if he tries.” He caressed his cheek on last time before he dropped his hand from Magnus’ face, making him feel empty by the lost of contact. 

He stood and leaned on the desk next to Magnus. He wore an uncertain expression. Magnus reached out to take one of his hands in his, not because he missed the contact or anything. He needed Alec to know he was okay.

“Alexander. I really am fine. Take the job. It will be great for the company. We cant let our personal issues bleed into business ventures, okay.” He gave Alec’s hand a squeeze before reluctantly releasing it.

Alec sighed, “I still don’t like this. But you are right, it will be good for the company. Jace will handle everything and I will tell him to leave your name out of any discussion. I will personally handle the usual paper work so you don’t have to be involved.”  
“Thank you Alexander. I appreciate that.” He smiled. Alec bent to give him a soft kiss on his forehead. He’s been doing that so frequent that Magnus didn’t know when it became a normal habit for them. It just felt natural now. Although the tingles on his skin remained every single time.

“Take the rest of the day off. I can let Lindsey call a driver for you and I will drive your car home if you want.” Alec was already reaching for the landline on Magnus’ desk.

“It’s alright. I’ll drive home. I can visit Clary on the way and see how she’s settling in the loft.” He quickly replied.

“Okay. When I get home, we’ll talk about that vacation. I think now is the perfect time for the four of us to get away.” He straightened and helped Magnus off his chair. Magnus declined his offer to walk him to the car. He was a grown man after all. He just a small moment of weakness. Something he will work on to never happen again.

 

He waved Alec goodbye when he returned his own office and headed to his car. He made the familiar drive to the loft. It was nostalgic to say the least. How much his life has changed.

He greeted at the door by a beaming Clary, who pulled him into a hug. “Oh my God. I haven’t seen you since the wedding! You looked so amazing by the way. In case I didn’t tell you enough. I wanted to paint you guys so badly. Which reminds me, I will have a present for you later.” She gave him a sly grin.

“Hey Biscuit. I missed you too. Its great to see you. I’m doing well, thanks for asking.” He teased at her lack of greeting.  
“Oh shut up. After being friends for a certain amount of time, greetings are completely useless.” She shoved his shoulders playfully. “Come in the living room. I have some people who will he excited to see you too.” 

He found Jocelyn and Luke sitting on the couch. They both got up to hug him before sitting again. He took the arm chair next to them.

“How’s it feel to be a married man?” Luke asked him.  
Magnus expected this question. He already decided to stick to the truth as much as possible. “Honestly. Its surreal. I don’t think I’ve taken the time to let it sink in yet. But its been great so far.”

“That’s good to hear. You boys are lucky to have each other. I find it makes the relationship easier if you were friends before.” He sent a loving smile at his wife. 

“That’s true. It makes it a lot better at communication and understanding. Well for us at least.” She returned her husband’s smile. “So Magnus. How are you sweetie? You look like you have something on your mind.” Her mother mode was activated. He loved how she just knew he needed to talk to someone. He tried calling Cat but she had a double shift at the hospital. He knew talking to Jocelyn would be just as effective. They all knew about his bad break up with the she-devil. So he did, he told them what happened at work that morning.

By the time he left the loft, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Having great friends to talk to, knowing they had your back is one if the best feelings in the world. He sang out loud to the music of the radio all the way home. 

When he arrived back home, the place was quiet. Alec messaged him to let him know the boys were spending the afternoon at their friends house and Alec probably was still at the office. 

Finding himself with nothing do to, he decided to do the laundry…. give Mrs. Rainer an ease when the week rolled in. He plugged in his headset and played his favorite playlist on his phone as he sorted the first batch, which happened to be bed sheets. When the sheets were finished dried, he took out his headset and folded them neatly to pack away.

Magnus walked up the stairs to put them away. He did the boys room first, then down the corridor to his room and lastly he went to Alec’s room. The door was ajar and Magnus’ hands were full so he had to use his shoulder to push the door open. 

“ooh,” came a startled expression. Magnus clutched the sheets to his chest as he took in the unexpected and shocking situation he now found himself in.

Standing before him was an unfamiliar but familiar man, completely naked apart for the towel wrapped around his waist. His black hair was soaking wet, which he can only assume was from taking a shower. At first he was staring at a strong fair muscular back, framed by wide shoulders and amazing biceps. When the man turned around, Magnus’ eyes were immediately drawn to the dark patch of chest hair on pale hard skin trailing down to hard plains of ripped abdomen. His gaze followed a water drop’s journey in its delicious path until it disappeared into the towel. 

“Magnus?” Why did that sound just like Alec? He forced his gaze to trail up to look at the face of the man. Brown sunshine eyes were staring at him with a curious expression and a strange clarity for someone who needed glasses. “Magnus, are you okay?” So it was Alec.

He suddenly felt light headed, he stumbled to the bed when he felt his knees began to give out. He emitted a soft moan as he sank onto the bed, still clutching the sheets. 

“Um..Yea I’m fine. Its just the heat and you startled me. I didn’t expect you to be at home.” His voice sounded breathless. He didn’t mention that he was more affected by the heat coming from inside him than the one outside. He needed to pull himself together. He had seen half naked people before, with even less than what Alec was wearing now. He himself was in excellent shape, heck he had bigger and more muscular shoulders and arms than Alec. But he never had this heavy urge to reach out and touch skin before, to see if it was as smooth as it looked.

“Sorry for startling you.” Alec said vaguely. Magnus couldn’t tell if the apology was for startling him or his current state of undress. He swore he saw a slight smirk but he blinked and Alec’s face was a mask of concern.

“Here let me help you with that.” Alec walked toward him. He could smell the fresh scent of soap coming off his body as he got closer. Alec reached out to take the sheets from Magnus’ lap, his hand accidently brushing against Magnus’ inner thigh making him jump in reaction.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry Magnus. Stupid glasses broke and I cant see properly.” His voiced sounded muffled as he turned around to place the sheets in the designated drawer, giving Magnus a clear view of his back again. He couldn’t help but trail his sights downward as Alec bent over to pack away the sheets. Magnus gulped, the man had a nice ass...

“I’ll leave you to it then. Sorry for barging in. I’m going to go now...” he got of the bed and fled from the room straight towards his own room. He needed a cold shower to calm the heat down.

He stripped off his clothes and set the water temperature of the shower on cold. When the temperature was perfect, he stepped under letting the soothing water cascade down his back. He may have stayed in there a little longer than he should...the cold shower helped a bit but he cant help getting flashes of Alec’s naked upper body...

He exited his room a little while later, feeling refreshed and less embarrassed. He wore an armless grey vest and white shorts. He found Alec in the kitchen making lemonade. He wore a burgundy shirt sleeve t-shirt and black sweat pants. It was his normal home attire but now Magnus was hyper aware of what was underneath the clothes. 

“Pull yourself together Magnus Bane” he gave himself a pep talk before walking towards Alec.

“Hey. Feeling better?” Alec asked.

“Yea. The heat is just unbearable these days, you know.” He hoped he sounded like his normal self.

“Uh huh. I know what you mean. Making lemonade. It will cool you right down.” Magnus didn’t know why but he swore Alec smirk again. 

Before he could comment on it, he noticed something else. “Where are your glasses?”

“Oh yea. It broke. I took them off, they fell off the desk and my chair rolled over them. I still have contacts Izzy bought me for the wedding. I hate these things but its all I got. And I need to be able to see. But I miss my glasses, feel naked without them.” 

Magnus did not miss the double meaning of the last sentence. His face was red. Thank the heavens Alec’s back was turned towards him otherwise he would defiantly see the blush on Magnus’ face. He needed to change the subject immediately.

“So you said we had vacation plans to talk about. What do you have in mind?” he finally walked around the breakfast bar and took a seat facing Alec, who was pouring two glasses of lemonade for them.

“Well I was thinking that we could....” he filled Magnus in on his plan as they drank delicious lemonade.

When the boys returned home that evening, they had a nice family dinner, listening to the boys’ adventures at their friends house. They send the boys to their room to get ready for bed.  
As Alec was clearing the table, he asked Magnus to call the boy back down in a bit to let them know the plan.

“Hey boys,” Magnus called out to them from the staircase. “Can you guys join us in the living room for a second? Uncle Alec and I have something to tell you.”

They came running through the door to jump on the couch. They took note of the adults expressions.

“Are you going in a honeymoon?” Rafe asked Magnus seriously. “Aunt Izzy says that new married people go on a trip by themselves.” Maxie looked like he was about to cry. 

“Is dat true Maggie, Unca Alec? Are you goin widout us?” his voice wavered.

Alec hugged him close. “We would never do that to you boys. If Magnus and I ever want to go on vacation alone, we will speak to you boys first okay.” He told them gently glancing at Magnus. When they nodded in response, he continued, “So we have been discussing this for a while now. Magnus and I have made arrangements for the four of us to go on vacation this weekend.”

Both boys attention were on Alec. “So where are we going?” Rafe asked, excitement on their faces.

“We’re going to...Disney Land!” They told the boys together.

“Yay!!” the boys were jumping on the couch now, making the adults laugh.

“I guess we can safety assume you boys approve this plan?” Alec asked slyly.

“Oh yes! We absolutely love this plan. Thank you thank you Uncle Alec. Thank you Magnus.” Rafe jumped of the couch to hug them. Max followed jumping right into Alec’s arms.

“Alright boys. Time for bed.” Alec reminded then gently. He carried Maxie with Magnus and Rafe trailing behind. Alec tucked the boys in while Magnus read them a story. Rafe always insist he’s too old for bed time stories but gets enthralled every time. When the boys finally feel asleep, they tip toed out the room. Casting one last look at them sleeping peacefully, they closed the door.

“You okay?” Alec asked him as they stood in front of Magnus’ bedroom door.

“Yea I am. Its just that so much as happen, I forget only such a short period of time had passed.” Magnus reached for the door handle.

“After the trip will be our one month anniversary.” Alec teased.

“I hope we aren’t one of those couples who celebrate month-er-versaries.” Magnus laughed.

“Hey! And I was just going to invite you to lunch with me. Now I have to cancel reservations. Dammit.” His tone was teasing but the light didn’t reach his eyes making Magnus realize that he was partly telling the truth.

“Oh my God. Are you serious?” when Alec nodded, “I’m sorry Alexander for making fun. I would love to have a lunch with you.” He reach out to rest his hand on Alec’s arm. He could feel the hardness of biceps tightened under his touch.

Alec sent him a dazzling smile that it took all his will power not to grasp at his chest to calm his pounding heart. He lend in to gently place a kiss on Magnus’ forehead before bidding him goodnight. Magnus watched him disappear into his room.

As he laid in bed trying to fall asleep, Magnus could help but think that somewhere his relationship with Alec is shifting. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep his instinctual reactions at bay. Alec’s behaviour wasn’t helping either. Magnus notice that he would get chaste kisses and light touches in innocent places regularly now. It happened so gradually that it was too late before Magnus even realized it. 

He graved those little gestures, he missed Alec when he wasn’t around, he felt empty at the lost of contact, he felt happy just to hear his voice. All these new emotions was oh so very confusing and he didn’t know how to deal with them. Seeing Alec shirtless most definitely didn’t help with his situation. He didn’t know how to stop all of this and put things back to normal. He could only hope this vacation will put things into perspective and they can resume like before minus all the new development. 

He would take the boys shopping tomorrow to get vacation clothes. He would even treat himself because dammit he deserved nice things for a change. He will try and keep himself busy to distract his mind from wondering to the unknown. If he fell asleep thinking about Alec’ naked torso, well no one had to know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter didnt seen like my usual flow. My personal life has been throught the ringer these past days. I'm not sure if my marriage will last to our six year anniversary. So i havent been getting the motivation to write currently. :( But i still absolutely love this story and want to see it till the end. I deserve this and so do you guys who read my rambles. So i will try my hardest to give you guys regular updates. 
> 
> As always kudos are awesome, love getting your comments, bookmarks blow my mind!
> 
> Till the next chapter. Xoxox


	7. What's happening to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go shopping.  
> Vacation time.  
> Miscomminication.  
> Things are starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back babies! Oh no that was horrible. Ignore that intro..anyways i got my head out of my ass long enough to finally finish this! It was suppose to be 2 chapters but here we are with one big chapter. Slight angst in this chapter but i'll resolve it quickly. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience.  
> Enjoy :)

Magnus picked the boys up after school and headed to the mall. They all needed new clothes for vacation. Alec couldn’t make it since he and Jace had a meeting with Julian Belcourt. Magnus was going to be as far away from that project as humanly possible. Alec gave him his full permission to buy whatever Magnus wanted for him to wear.

Oh Alec had no idea what he signed up for. 

They browsed through multiple stores and bought whatever they found appealing. They were heading to one of Magnus’ new favourite store.

They were greeted by a cheerful employee. “Good afternoon. Welcome to Idris Clothing. My name is Maia. Are you just browsing or do you need some assistance?” She smiled down at the boys as well, making Maxie blush and hide behind Magnus.

“We’re just browsing for now. But thank you, we will let you know when we’re ready.” Magnus said as they continued through the aisles.

“Hey Magnus, look at that.” Rafe was pointing at a mannequin. It was dressed with a black ripped skinny jeans, a forest green V-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

“Wouldn’t Uncle Alec look really cool in that?” Rafe asked as Magnus walked around the mannequin, trying to visualize him wearing it. He had never seen him wear anything remotely close to this. It might work. He already picked up short and long sleeve t-shirts to replace the multitude of thick sweaters he knows Alec favours, especially in this warm weather.

“Yes he would Rafe. You think we should get it for him?” when both boys nodded excitedly, they went to Maia. She guided them to the correct section where they saw similar ensembles to the display. Magnus picked out several outfits but keeping the colours fairly dark. He knew Alec wouldn’t be comfortable with a fuchsia pink t-shirt and a purple leather jacket.

“You boys got everything you need?” she asked as they met her by the counter.

“Yes. Thank you. I think we almost bought out the entire store.” Magnus said chuckling.

“I hope you and your wonderful family have a great day.” She said kindly as she packed up their purchase. 

“Thank you, same to you. I’m sure we’ll be back soon.” They waved at her as they exited the store and headed towards the car.

“Magwas. How wod you get Unca Alec to wear the new cwothes we bout?” Max asked as the were driving home.

“I’m not sure Maxie but we’ll figure something out.” Magnus answered. 

Rafe was sitting quietly next to his brother in the back. He looked like he was thinking about something. After a moment he said, “What if you send all Uncle Alec’s sweaters to the dry cleaners so that he would have to wear the new clothes but would not be able to get angry because we didn’t throw them away.”

“That’s an excellent idea Rafe. That is exactly what we’ll do.” Magnus was impressed, Rafe looked proud his suggestion was taken seriously.

When they arrived home, Magnus helped them carry their clothes to their room and packed them for vacation. After that he organized his and Alec’s packing. When it was all complete, they went downstairs to have dinner.

The rest of the weeks passed in an excited blur. The afternoon to leave was upon them. Magnus and Alec took all the luggage down the stairs to the door. Alec was wearing the clothes they picked out for him. Magnus had to admit, his husband was looking amazing. The clothes fitted him to perfection, accentuating his sculpted abs and arms in the leather jacket and shirt, the jeans fitting just right in all the correct places. 

“Um, Mags have you seen my sweaters? I cant find any of them.” he asked as he walked down the stairs. “I found this on the bed.” He motioned to the clothes he was wearing.

“Oh you like the clothes Uncle Alec? We picked it out for you so you would look cool.” Rafe said as the boys came running down the stairs. 

“Yea Unca Alec. We sen yow cwothes to the cweaners. You look reawy cool!!” Maxie added.

Alec looked at Magnus, eyebrows raised in question. “You guys aren’t trying to turn me into a model right?”

“You have no one to blame but yourself Alexander. You gave us full permission to dress you. Hug your boys and say thank you.” He patted him on the shoulder as Alec crouched down to thank them. “Thank you boys. You did an amazing job picking out clothes for me. I look almost as good as Magnus now.” he winked at Magnus.

“You have a long way to go to look as cool as Magnus does, Uncle Alec.” The boys were laughing as Rafe said. He pulled them in for a hug. “That’s true Rafe.”

Magnus made a last walk around to make sure they didn’t forget anything. He found Alec’s wallet on his desk in the library. Rolling his eyes fondly, he picked it up and continued his rounds.  
Alec gave him a sheepish look when he handed him the wallet. Magnus made sure he pocketed the wallet this time.

Before they knew it, they were on their way to the airport in Jace’s car.  
“Have a great weekend guys and bring me back a souvenir.” He said as he waved them off at the terminal.

They climbed the stairs of the plane with Maxie leading, then Alec, then Rafe and Magnus last. A friendly air hostess greeted them at the top. Over Alec’s shoulder, he could see her switch to a flirtatious smile as Alec approached. “This poor girl, she doesn’t know she’s barking up the wrong tree. This is going to be an interesting flight.” he thought as he watched her as she watched Alec walk to his seat. 

She switched back to her professional smile as he and Rafe approached. She greeted them and guided them to their seats. They found it across from Alec and Maxie who were already settled in. Both adults gave the kids the window seats and their respected electronic devices to keep them occupied for the 2 ½ hour flight.

Halfway through the flight, the attendant from earlier, started to make her rounds. Her face immediately brightened when she spotted Alec. Magnus saw her keep glancing at Alec as she got closer. His poor oblivious husband hadn’t seen her yet. He was currently watching what ever Maxie was showing him on the tablet.

She greeted Magnus politely asking him if he or his son wanted anything. He poked Rafe, who removed his headset to say he was all set, then resumed to his show. Magnus watched him fondly before smiling at the attendant, declining her offer of refreshments.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her subtly fixed her hair and straighten her clothes. Alec’s back was turned facing Maxie. He saw her tap gently on his shoulder to get his attention.

“Good morning sir. I’m Kylie. Would you like anything from the cart? Or anything at all?” she beamed, looking at him, eyes hopeful. 

“Um. No thank you. Maxie, do you want anything, sweetheart?” he asked, oblivious to the way she melted at the use of the pet name. 

Magnus and now Rafe, who was finished with his movie, observed the scene in amusement. He lend over to Magnus. “ Do you think Uncle Alec knows that she likes him?” he whispered.

“Not one bit. Uncle Alec is completely oblivious.” He whispered back. They giggled softy, but loud enough to gain Alec’s attention. He watched them curiously before raising his eyebrows in realization.

Kylie was still looking at Alec, waiting for a reply. He looked up at her. “Um no thank you. We’re good for now.” He replied, politely.

She lingered. “Are you sure? Its not problem at all. Call for me if you’re ready for any thing.” The double meaning was clear.

Magnus heard him cleared his throat and glanced at him. He was trying to contain his laughter. He noticed Alec smirking at him. “Hey baby. You guys okay over there?” he called out.

Magnus heart went into over drive, especially with Alec looking at him, hazel eyes sparkling with mischief. He had to take a moment to calm himself.

“No, my love. She already asked us. We’re good.” he sent Alec a smile and a playful wink as they were still being observed. Rafe snickered next to Magnus. “You guys are being gross again. Please don’t make out on the plane.” He said as he plugged back in his headset to watch another movie.

The poor girl was shocked. She wore a deer caught in the headlight expression. Her eyes blown wide when Alec looked at her one last time and politely replied, “My husband and I are all set. So are our boys. Thank you for your kind offer though.”

She looked between Magnus and Alec, then finally noticing the matching wedding bands on their fingers. How could she miss that major detail? She mumbled a soft reply before pushing forward.

“You could of given me a heads up, you know.” Alec scolded him softly when she was out of ear shot.

“And ruin the fun, Alexander. No chance. Besides its all your fault. She had been checking you out since we boarded the plane. You didn’t notice.” He replied, still amused.

“Well off course I didn’t notice Mags. She’s a girl, not really my area of expertise. If its anyone’s fault, its yours. For dressing me up like this. I never have these problems with my sweaters.” he fixed the jacket, frowning slightly.

“You always had this problem, Alexander. You just never noticed before. It’s not the clothes that people are attracted too.” He said.

“Oh.” Alec seemed to think about this for a moment. He faced Magnus, “Wait, does that mean you think I’m attractive?”

“What?! Um no. I mean, I...” he stuttered. He noticed Alec laughing at him. “Shut up.” He muttered, blushing slightly as he dug into his bag to retrieve a book. He could still hear Alec laughing as he pretended to read. When did it turn around on him?

The rest of the flight passed uneventful. They didn’t see Kylie for the durations of the flight. Before they knew it, they landed in Orlando. The kids were in front of them, Rafe keeping a firm grip on his brother’s hand as they waited for the adults to retrieve their hand luggage. Magnus noticed Kylie standing at the exit, waving passengers off. Alec did too. He readjusted the bags to one arm and held his hand out to Magnus, in silent permission. He took it, intertwining their fingers together. She noticed their joined hands first and avoided looking at them as she waved them goodbye.

They were laughing about it until they reached their hotel room. It was a beautiful suite with a kitchen, dinning room and living room. There was one bedroom with 2 massive king size beds and an ensuite. 

The boys were quietly watching television on one of the beds when Magnus went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. They agreed that he would share with Max and Alec would share with Rafe. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and changed into his maroon pajamas to get ready for bed.

He exited the bathroom to see both boys sleeping soundly. He could hear Alec moving around in the kitchen, probably cleaning up from their dinner. Magnus wasn’t sure what to do. If they slept on the same bed, would that be crossing a line? He could try moving one of the boys but they looked so peaceful and comfortable, he didn’t want to risk waking them up.

Just then Alec walked into the room. He also hesitated at the situation. Magnus decided to make it easy for him.

“I’ll take the couch Alexander. It’s no problem.” He sent him a smile as he took a pillow from the bed and headed to the couch.

“Magnus wait.” He heard Alec called out. He turned to see him standing next to the bed. “Just sleep here. Its a huge bed so we would each have enough space. Besides we’re both too tall for the couch, you’ll have an uncomfortable sleep there.” He was rubbing at the back of his neck, his nervous gesture.

“Um. If you’re sure. I really don’t mind sleeping on the couch.” He said, looking at the bed. 

“No. I’m sure. I insist you sleep with us here. Please.” He motioned to the bed. Magnus walked around to the other side and climbed on. He adjusted the pillow for maximum comfort and laid down. He could feel Alec do the same next to him. There was enough space between them to fit another person, but it didn’t stop Magnus from feeling the warmth radiating from the man next to him.

“Good night, Magnus.” Alec said quietly.

“Good night Alexander.” He replied, just as quiet. He turned away from Alec to a more comfortable spot before he fell asleep.

 

He woke up with the light peaking between the curtains. Magnus was always an early riser, he couldn’t help it. He turned to his side and came face to face with a sleeping Alec. 

Sometime during the night, the space between them got smaller and smaller. Alec’s face was so close, Magnus could see the length of his eyes lashes, the scar on his eyebrow, the cute dent on his nose and those soft pink lips. And Magnus knew exactly how soft those lips are. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing how handsome his husband was before. Then again, he never had the chance to admire his face this close, uninterrupted before.

As if feeling someone watching him, Alec opened his eyes slowly. In the morning light, it was a beautiful lighter shade of hazel, the sun reflecting making it shine. His gaze trailed down to Magnus’ mouth before returning to his eyes.

Magnus couldn’t answer who moved first but all of a sudden, they were kissing. The magnetic pull between them too strong to ignore. Morning breath be damned. They were kissing like 2 starving men getting their first meal. He wrapped his arms around Alec’ waist just as Alec grabbed his shoulders, pulling each other closer. One of Alec’s hand wrap around him to slide up behind his neck, gently pulling the hairs at the back of his head, causing Magnus to tilt his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He felt Alec’s tongue lick at his lips seeking entrance, which he gladly granted. Magnus felt like his body was on fire. Everywhere Alec touched, leaving scorch marks on his skin, branding him. 

Just as he was about to slide his hand under Alec’s t-shirt, they heard giggles coming from the bedroom next to them, shocking them back to reality. They were both breathless as they pulled apart to lie on their backs. Magnus trying to regulate his breathing and calm his pounding heart.

“Good morning boys,” he heard Alec address the boys. His voice was still a bit winded. Magnus was glad he sounded as affected by the kiss as he was. 

“You guys were kissing.” Rafe stated, making a face at them, causing his brother to giggle louder.

Magnus could feel the redness on his face. He saw Alec’s shoulders shake. “Well Rafe, married people kiss all the time. I thought you boys wanted me to kiss Magnus like how Aunt Izzy kisses Uncle Simon.” He laughed, looking at Magnus expectantly. He was giving him a chance to bury the awkwardness for later and to just play along for now. They will deal with this on their own time. 

He playfully shoved at Alec’s shoulder. “Kissing is gross.” He squealed when Alec rolled on top of him. It took all of his efforts and reserved energy to not moan out loud when that glorious heavy weight of his husband landed on him. Alec began tickling his sides, catching him unprepared. 

“Alexander, Stop!” he laughed, trying to push him off, but to no avail. 

“Hey boys. I need back up.” Alec called out. The boys ran over to join Alec in his tickle assault against him. He laughed even harder when 2 additional sets of hands began poking at his sides.

“We got you now Magwas.” Maxie screamed in excitement between laughs as they continued to tickle Magnus.

“Oh my God. I give up. You guys win!!” his sides hurt from laughing. The instant relief when the hands were gone. Alec rolled off him to sit in the bed. He adjusted himself to sit up as well. Rafe was lying next to him while Maxie crawled on Alec’s lap. They all took a moment to catch their breaths.

“So what are we going today?” Rafe asked the adults. “Can we go on all the rides?” Maxie added, looking at Alec.

“Sorry Maxie. We wouldn’t have the time to get through all the rides.” Alec told him gently. 

“You can count me out from all wet slides.” Magnus added. “I don’t like the water ones.”

“Awe really Magnus. Those are the best ones! I love water slides.” Rafe said next to him. He ruffled the boys hair when he told him, “Then I will be able to record all your slides.” 

Magnus got up to pack a bag with a change of clothes for everyone and all their essentials. “Alright boys. Lets head out.” He announced when he was finished.

They spend the weekend riding as many rides as they could and taking photos with all the characters they came across. They also made time to buy souvenirs for all their family and friends. He saw Alec purchase a giant rubber duck for Jace. When he aske him about it, he replied, albeit shadily, with you’ll see and a slightly evil laugh. Magnus was confused but he didn’t question it. Those siblings had weird quirks. 

When the night time rolled around, he made sure the first night situation wasn’t repeated. They joined the beds together so that no matter where the boys fell asleep, they could easily fit on an end. Things were calm and peaceful once more. No more compromising positions to question his feelings. He hoped this tranquillity lasted.

The flight home felt faster. Jace was waiting at the terminal to pick them up as promised. His nephews filling him on all the details of their vacation. Magnus could see their excited faces in the mirror from the passenger’s seat with Alec squished between them.

“Oh and we saw Uncle Alec and Magnus make out when we woke up one morning.” Rafe told his Uncle. He saw Jace’s surprised expression from his peripheral vision. He looked at Magnus, who avoided eye contact. His gaze shifted to Alec’s probably but Magnus’ never looked up to find out.

When they arrived home, Magnus send the boys up to get ready for bed. He noticed Jace lingering to have a word with Alec so he picked up all the bags he could and headed up the stairs. He checked in the boys first. After they showered and were dressed in their pjs, he sent them downstairs while he got ready for bed. He was brushing his hair, when he heard Jace’s piercing scream.

He rushed downstairs to see Alec and the boys on the floor laughing as Jace stood on the couch with a broom on hand. He was pointing at the duck on the floor, a fearful look on his face.

“What’s going on here?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh Magnus! Thank God. I need you to remove that hideous evil creature from near me please.” He pointed at the duck.

“Jace..its just a duck.” He was confused as to what was going on.

“No!! Its the spawn of Satan. Its the reason for all the bad things that happens in this world.” He looked serious at his accusations, his gaze never leaving the duck.

Alec who finally calmed down, stood next to Magnus. “He’s afraid of ducks. No one knows when, where or how it started but its always been there. This is what Izzy and I did when he wanted to torment us.” he smirked.

Magnus sighed. “This is getting out of hand gentlemen.” He picked up the duck and placed it on the back porch away from Jace.

He jumped off the couch and shoved a laughing Alec. He chased his nephews and tickled them as punishment for helping Alec. When Magnus came back inside, Jace rushed to hug him, tightly. “Glitters, you are my saviour. Any embarrassing stories you want to know about Alec, I’m here for you. I’ll tell you them all.” He hugged Magnus again then ran out the door when he saw Alec walk towards the back porch.

“Alright boys. That’s enough excitement for the night. Time for bed.” They ushered the boys to bed, tucked them in then went to their rooms to sleep, exhaustion finally catching up with them.

 

“Hey, pick me up after work for that lunch I promised you, for our one month anniversary.” Alec told him the next morning before he left for work. He has a series of meeting today that he couldn’t postpone. Magnus had the day off. He never took advantage of Alec being his husband to get out of work but he had to admit it did have its perks. Beats the awkward calling in sick conversation or applying for vacation. 

He decided to run some errands on his day off. He had some left so he headed to the mall. He walked straight into Idris Clothing. He met Maia at the door again.

“Hey Welcome back. You need assistance or just browsing?” she asked her usual pleasant greeting. 

“Just browsing. I’m not looking for anything specific today.” He replied as he went through the aisles. He found a beautiful silk teal tunic with silver etching at the waist hems, neck and sleeves. He called out to Maia to try it on.

“It looks like it was made for you.” She commented as he said he’ll purchase it. “Want me to wrap the shirt up or are you wearing it?” Maia asked as he came out the changing room.

“I think I’m going to keep it on.” He gave himself a once over in the mirror.

“Looking good. Hot date?” Maia teased, smiling at him.

“Hmm. With my husband.” The admission came out before he even knew what he said. A blush came over him. Off course he wasn’t dressing up for Alec. He was only wearing the shirt because he liked how it looked, that’s it.

“Well he would definitely appreciate it.” Maia commented pleasantly. He send her an awkward smile and waited while she cashed his purchase. He wondered if it was a good idea to keep the shirt on.

He picked Alec up at the office. He looked tired. He had been working double time taking Magnus’ place in the Belcourt project. His eyes gave Magnus a once over, taking in the shirt he was wearing. 

“How’s the project coming along?” he asked as Alec got into the car and settled on the seat. If he noticed Magnus’ blush, he didn’t comment.

“It’s almost complete. But I don’t have to tell you what a pain in the ass that man is.” He groaned, rubbing his face.

“I’m sorry, Alexander. It’s all my fault you’re doing a double shift. Its extremely unprofessional of me to have my boss doing my job.” His knuckles gripping the steering wheel. Alec turned to face him.

“Magnus. Stop that. Stop putting down your own needs and comfort. I don’t care if the situation is unprofessional. But as your husband, i refuse to involve you in a situation that makes you feel uncomfortable and unsafe. We discussed this already, Magnus. You need to let go of that unnecessary guilt you insist on carrying.” Alec rubbed his arm for a brief moment before settling back to his seat.

“Thank you. I’ll try.” He send him a smile. “So where are we going?” he asked, changing the subject.

Alec chuckled lightly, Magnus guess he knew he wanted to move to another topic. “There’s this new restaurant opened by the old mill. My friend from college, Aline and her wife, Helen, bought it recently. I wanted to check it out. Its called Blackhollow.” He gave Magnus the directions.

They pulled up inform of the restaurant. Its beautiful wooden exterior was very inviting. Magnus loved the rustic look of the building and he was ever happy they kept the windmill at the top. The inside was spacious, light and open. Fresh natural breeze was felt on the skin. It was a calming and relaxing atmosphere.

He felt Alec’s hand gently on his back as a waiter guided them to their table. It was on a veranda overlooking a lake. Magnus gasp as he took his seat, talking in the view.

“I’m guessing you like this place.” Alec smirked, looking at him.  
“Oh Alexander. This place is outstanding. Your friends did an amazing job renovating this place. Its like a mini paradise in the mist of the busy city.” His eyes lighting up as a couple birds flew by.

They ordered lunch and kept the conversation smooth. They talked about the boys, work projects, family. Magnus was actively avoiding what happened during their vacation. 

Alec leaned forward on his elbows. His light attitude changed. It was subtle but there. Magnus could see the lust behind his stare as he looked at Magnus. He held his breathe, he had a suspicion where Alec was steering the conversation.

“Some boxes, Pandora, should never be opened. But I think we’re passed that now.” He said, eyes never leaving Magnus’ face.” I’m going to be blunt and honest. I want you Magnus. I want you in my bed as my husband. I want us to try at a real relationship.” He leaned back on his chair.

Magnus heart was beating franticly. He knew it was coming but he still wasn’t prepared to here the words. He could feel his walls coming back up. “Where is this coming from? I thought we had an agreement.” He asked, desperately.

“I think we can both agree that circumstances changed in our relationship Magnus. We’ve changed. Something has shifted.” He reached his hand out to cover Magnus’ on the table. He knew he was shaking with nerves. He pulled his hand away from Alec and dropped in on his lap. He didn’t miss the hurt that flashed across Alec’s face.

“I know you feel this too Magnus. Why are you fighting this?” Alec sounded exasperated, like he was scolding a child.

Magnus was on full on panic mode. Saying words made something real and tangible. Magnus had a tendency to destroy tangible things. Alec wants a relationship than would eventually lead to Magnus running that. 

Suddenly the place felt too small. The walls were closing in, boxing him. He needed to get out of there. He couldn’t deal with this now. He kept seeing flashes of all his past failed relationships, laughing at him. Telling him how he’s going to screw this up. Alec is going to grow to hate him. He will never be enough. Disappointment.

“You have no idea how I feel. I don’t want anything to change. I like our relationship the way it is. I’m sorry Alec but I have to go.” Magnus ran, he didn’t stop until he reached his car and drove off.

He knew he was being a unfair, that he should sit and talk this out like adults but he couldn’t. He wasn’t ready to open his heart, to give in. He wasn’t strong enough to take that chance. He subconsciously knew that being with Alec would be different than anything he experienced before, whether positive or negative. The fear if the unknown was overwhelming. 

Magnus was a survivor. He fought long and hard everyday to be where he was. Even as a child, he didn’t have the best upbringing. But he never let that hinder his dreams. He worked hard, studied hard and persevered. When his relationships failed, he was down, it took some time and help but he always got back up. But with Alec...

Alexander Lightwood-Bane would have the power to destroy him.

He drove around aimlessly until it was time to pick up the boys from school. When they arrived home, Alec wasn’t there. He was slightly worried but he pushed the thought at the back of his mind. Alec just needed space, he hoped.

After the boys were out to bed, he was about to call Jace in a panic. Magnus heard a car pulled up outside. He opened to door, hurriedly, as the cab driver was walking up the porch stairs.

“Are you Magnus?” the driver asked curiously.

“Yes I am. Is there something wrong?” his knuckle white from the tight grip he had on the door handle.

“No sir. Your husband is just passed out in the back seat. He had a bit to drink. He just gave me your name and this address to pay me before he went down. You can get him.” The driver replied.

Magnus paid the driver his fee and walked down with him to the car to get Alec. “Was he okay?”

“Yea, he’s fine. Was the most polite drunk I ever came across.” He said smiling a little before he asked, “Do you need help carrying him?”

“No. I got him thanks.” It took some manoeuvring but he picked Alec up easily, bridal style and took him to his room. He gently placed him in the bed and removed his shoes before carefully tucking him in. He then put a glass of water with 2 pills for the bitch of a hangover Alec will have in the morning. Magnus stood and looked at his husband for a little while trying to figure out where things went wrong between them. They never fought like this before. Never had any miscommunication. 

Why was he so afraid of giving in to the relationship Alec wanted?  
Well that’s not true, he knew exactly why he was afraid but he wasn’t allowing his mind think about the possibility that it could all work out favourably for them. What if Alec was his happily ever after. His forever. His soulmate.

But the voice of negativity was too strong in his mind. Alec doesn’t deserve all the baggage he came with. The ultimate disappointment he will feel when he realize that Magnus isn’t worth it. He was too damaged to be loved. Too emotionally scarred to give into the feelings wholeheartedly.

He vowed to himself that when Alec wakes up, they will talk this out. He didn’t like this miscommunication between them. He will try to voice his fears and hopefully Alec will understand. It wasn’t because he wasn’t attracted to Alec, far from it, he would never be able to give as much as he received and that was unfair to Alec. He headed to his own room and got ready for bed.

Magnus awoke the next morning feeling exhausted. He didn’t have a good sleep last night, couldn’t find a comfortable position. His thoughts too loud in his mind to be able to relax.

He made his way downstairs to organize breakfast for everyone. By the time he was finished, the boys came down erasing Magnus horrid mood with their happy expressions. They were updating him on their lives when Alec came dragging himself down the stairs to the table. He slumped down the chair, dropping his head on the table.

“Are you okay Unca Alec?” Maxie pushed his chair closer to Alec and gently patted him on the back.

He groaned in response. It took herculean effort for Alec to raise his head and smile at Maxie. “I’m just tired Maxie.” He said, his smile was strained. He drank his coffee. “I think I’m going back to bed for a while after this.”

They ate and listened to the boys continue their school story adventures with their friends.

“Hey I think I accepted an invitation to a party for the both of us tonight. Its in my pants pocket somewhere. I met some college friends yesterday. Ended up staying for dinner with them to catch up.” He pulled out a piece of paper with an address written on it and handed it to Magnus. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Alexander?” he was unsure as to whether Alec would want to introduce him to his friends after what transpired yesterday.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to Magnus. I can always go by myself.” he sounded toneless. 

Magnus quickly amended his answer, “No its fine. I would love to meet some of your friends.” 

“Okay. Jace will be here to pick up the boys. Be ready by 7pm. I’ll drive us there.” He got up to head back upstairs. Magnus called out to him at the stairs, away from the hearing range of the kids.

“Alexander, about yesterday. I’m sor.....” Alec raised his hand to silence his speech.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Everything was said and done. Can we just forget the entire incident? We’ll keep it the way it was just like you want it. Just give me time to sort my side out.” He walked out without waiting for a response. Magnus felt his chest tightened as he watched his husband’s receding form. 

“Hey Magnus. Did you and Uncle Alec have a fight?” Rafe asked when he returned to sit at the table with them.

“Why do you ask that Rafe?” he forgot how perceptive the boy was.

“You guys are always watching each other and smiling all the time. But this time everything was quiet.” He replied softly, both boys looked sad at the prospect of them fighting.

“Everything is fine Rafe. Your Uncle Alec and I are fine. He’s just a bit tired. Don’t worry about it okay. He needs to rest for a bit and he’ll be good as new.” He affectionately ruffled his hair and winked at Maxie.

Jace arrived with Clary at half 5 to pick up the boys. “We’re going to see a movie and then pizza!” Jace said, making the boys cheer.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in question at Clary, indicating to Jace with his head. “Really.” He mouthed to her in mock horror.

“Shut up.” She laughed and playfully hit his am. “He’s nice and I like him. We’re taking things slow.”

“Okay Biscuit. But if he hurts you, let me know.” He hugged her.

“Okay. You boys go get ready. I want to see your outfits before we leave for the movie.” Clary told him as she pushed them to the direction of stairs. They awkwardly claimed the stairs together and parted to their own rooms.

Magnus decided he needed to change. Alec said it was a casual party so he wore black skinny jeans, a red and brown short tunic with his black cashmere coat. He made is eyeliner bolder than usual, he needed the drama to hide the tiredness and uneasiness in his eyes. He forego the glitter eyeshadow tonight and did combination of red and brown matte eyeshadow.

He walked out his room applying his chap stick, when he collided with a hard wall. He grabbed out and his hands were wrapped around a solid waist. Wall don’t have waist, and they most certainly don’t wear leather jackets. Also walls don’t grab a person by the hips either. 

He took a deep breathe before looking up. Big mistake. He was bombarded by the cologne, sandalwood shampoo and the unique scent that was Alec. He looked up through hooded eyes. Alec was staring at him, his eyes tracing all the features of his face as if mapping it to memory. His gaze lingered on Magnus’ eyes and lips. For a moment he thought Alec was going to kiss him.

But he was suddenly released. “Be careful or you could have fell down the stairs.” Alec said as he left Magnus, opened mouthed, and quickly went down the stairs. He wore the jacket and jeans they picked out for him, with a dark grey t-shirt.

“Wow. You guys look great. You’re such a good looking couple. You need to stand closer so I send a pic for Izzy.” Clary glance at them excitedly. She smashed them together, making Alec place his hand on Magnus’ shoulder and Magnus had to wrap his arm around Alec’s waist. He gave what he hoped wasn’t a force smile. They kissed the boys and wished them a fun night.

They walked to the car. He jumped when Alec reached around him to open the door for him.

“Good God, Magnus. I am not suddenly going to give into my animalistic urges and take you in full view of everyone. I’m sorry you find my touch so unnerving that it makes you uncomfortable but i do have some self control.” He closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side.

Alec was updating him in the car about his friends in the way. That the only time they communicated. The rest of the drive was met with silence.

They were greeted at the door by a beaming beautiful, black haired woman, he assumed to be Aline. 

“Omg Alec! You made it. I really thought you would lose the address. You were pretty drunk.” She laughed as she pulled him into a hug.

“Nice to see you too Aline.” He smiled a genuine smile. Magnus felt a pang against his heart. He missed when Alec smiled at him. Before he could wallow in his sorrow, Aline noticed him next to Alec.

“You must be Magnus! I’m Aline. Alec told us so much about you! Its nice to finally meet you. You’re even better looking in person.” She send him a brilliant smile, as she held her hand out. He took it and smiled.

“Thank you. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Aline.” He shook her hand gently. She lead them into the living room. “Your home is lovely.” He commented.

“I would take the credit but its all thanks to my wife. She loves all the decorating nonsense. I have absolutely no patience for that.” She shuddered at the thought of having to decorate.

Magnus laughed. “I can see how you and Alec got along. He hates that as well.” He glanced at his husband, who looked back at him with a smile full of love. He wanted to bury himself into Alec’s arms and hide away from the world until he realized it was all for show. This look wasn’t real. It hit like a cold bucket of water.

“Yea well he didn’t have time to study decorating. He was too busy fight off all the male suitors he had in college. I swear you couldn’t take him anywhere without someone hitting on him.” She joked.

“Is that true, Alec?” he couldn’t imaging oblivious Alexander he knew with his big cardigans, fighting off hoards of suitors. Alec looked embarrassed. But Magnus knew him well enough now, to see beyond that. He wasn’t embarrassed at all. 

“She’s exaggerating. That didn’t happen all that often.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh i need to give you a heads up. Raj is here. Elias didn’t know you guys broke up and he invited him over. Didn’t think he would show but he’s here.” She said looking from Alec to Magnus, then back to Alec.

“Its fine Aline. Magnus knows all about Raj so there wouldn’t be any problems.” Magnus nodded in agreement. 

Magnus was introduced to a lot more of their school friends, he wasn’t able to keep up anymore. He politely excused himself from a reminiscing conversation and made his way to the bar the ladies had set up.

“So you finally admitted you love each other, huh..its about damn time. Congratulations.” Raj slide unto the stool next to him at the bar.

“What are you talking about Raj?” he wasn't in the mood for games.

"Don’t play ignorant, Magnus. I have been in a relationship with Alec for almost a year and every time you were present, I felt like the third wheel in my own relationship. He trusted you more than he ever trusted me. Hell, you even had a room at his house. I never got to stay over because he didn’t want to make his kids uncomfortable. I called him Alexander once and he cringed, said he didn’t like being called by his given name. But what does Magnus call him all the time? Hmm I wonder.” He tapped his chin in mock contemplation before continuing, “I begged him to take a vacation with me for weeks, you just mentioned it once and he immediately agreed. That’s how I knew it wasn’t going to work out between us. He was too much in love with you to see me.” He finished and took a look drink from his beer.

Magnus was astonished. He tried to not let it show on his face. Alec was in love with him? No. Not possible. He admitted to wanting Magnus, but love.? He was about to apologize.

“Besides he might be tall and muscular and good looking as fuck but he’s horrible in the bedroom. The sex was vanilla.” He was just being petty now.  
Magnus don’t know what came over him but the need to defend Alec was overpowering. The little physical contact he shared with Alec was anything but bland.

“Hmm Vanilla you say. I hardly doubt that. He does this thing were he stares at you right before he kisses you and you feel like your entire world is shaking in anticipation. When he finally kisses you, the passion makes your body shake with desire. When he holds you with his strong arms, its like nothing can hurt you. When he holds you close to his body, it ignites a fire deep within that when he finally touches you, scorch marks are felt on your skin. The heat is unbearable that you lose your mind to pleasure that follows. Didn’t that happen with you? Hmm damn shame. Guess it depends in who you’re having sex with. As his husband, I have no complains.” Magnus trailed off as he a sip of his drink, purposely avoiding eye contact with Raj’s shocked expression.

Someone cleared their throat right behind him. He turned slowly to come face to face with Alec. “Oh shit..how much of that did he hear?” he thought to himself.

“Um I’m ready to go Magnus.” He looked slightly uncomfortable. His skin was paler than usual.

“Are you alright Alexander?” Magnus was genuinely concerned.

“I don’t think so. I have a migraine.” He was rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay. Lets go. It was nice chatting with you Raj.” They both waved at Raj, albeit awkwardly, before leaving.

Magnus drove them home in silence. He didn’t know if Alec was asleep or due to the migraine but his eyes were closed for the entire ride and Magnus didn’t want to disturb him.

When they arrived home, Jace told him he put the boys to bed and left. Alec headed straight to his room while Magnus lingered in the living room. His mind was working overtime on if his conversation with Raj was over heard. His plan was to wait until Alec fell asleep before going up the stairs. He would be too embarrassed to converse now. He went to the kitchen to have a snack.

After a respectable time had gone by, he was passing to go to his room when he heard Alec call his name. “Dammit.” He hesitantly turned and made his way through the slightly opened door.

Alec was sitting on the bed, rubbing at the back of his neck trying to get rid of the tension. He looked extremely uncomfortable. He still wore his formal attire from the party.

“I can give you a massage if you want.” Magnus had no idea what possessed him to offer. He was even more surprised when Alec stretched out on the bed and said, “That would be great, thank you.”

Alec had already removed his jacket and Magnus was not going to suggest he remove his t-shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed flexing his fingers. He took a course in high school with Cat when she couldn’t decide which direction she wanted to go. Although it was an entirely different matter touching Alec’s skin compared to a random person in class.

Apparently it was a skill never forgotten as he located the hard lumps in his shoulders easily. He began gently massaging the acidic matter away. He felt Alec tense then relax under his hands. When he heard Alec’s breathing regulate, he slowly removed his fingers, thinking he had fallen asleep.

“Don’t stop. That feels so good.” Alec said softly, he got up, stripped away his t-shirt and laid back down on the bed. Magnus had an up-close generous view of Alec’s naked muscular back. He gulped, how was he suppose to survive this. With Alec’s urging, he mindlessly followed his instructions and brought his finger back to naked skin. 

He instinctively leaned closer to breathe in the strong masculine scent that was Alec. He told himself that he would do this for anyone. But that wasn’t true. This was Alec... His friend, his boss, his husband and he loved him.....

Wait what?!! No no no.....what was he thinking... he wasn’t in love with Alec. 

He wanted him. He desired him...but love... it cant be. People do not fall in love so easily. Shouldn’t it be more dramatic than this? His fingers stilled.

“What’s wrong?” he didn’t see when Alec sat up. He was staring at Magnus very clearly for someone who needed glasses, like he could read every expression on his face.

“I want you Magnus.” He said softly as he reached for Magnus’ wrist, pulling him closer. 

“No Alexander. I will only disappoint you.” He said as he feebly tried to free his wrist.

“Is that what you are? A disappointment?” he tugged on Magnus wrist harder causing him to fall on the bed in an heap, making Alec laugh. He tried to roll away but his protests were silenced by the warmth of Alec’s lips on his.

Any coherent thoughts were burned from his mind. All Magnus could do was respond to the kiss and be consumed by the heat. Alec’s hold loosened on Magnus’ wrist but Magnus made no attempt to get away. He let himself be thoroughly kissed. He melted when he felt Alec lick at his lips, a silent permission. His lips parted to suck his husband’s tongue into his mouth. It was a delicious sensual wet dance with their tongues fighting for dominance. Magnus free hand travelled upward to seek purchase on Alec’s shoulder. The kiss growing more demanding.

When the need for oxygen became too great to ignore, Magnus teared his mouth away from Alec’s, breathing heavily. His gasps turned to moans as Alec trailed open mouthed wet kisses along his neck, nibbling and sucking lightly. He began opening Magnus shirt buttons one by one, gently sucking and nibbling on the smooth caramel skin exposed to him now. Alec raised him slightly to pull off his shirt, which joined Alec’s on the floor. He ran his hands along Magnus’ perfectly smooth and sculpted abdomen.

When Alec began to unbuckle his pants, that’s when reality hit him. He pushed at Alec’s shoulders, who immediately rolled to the side. Magnus climbed off the bed. He needed the distance to think. It has been proven time and time again that he cannot concentrate properly in close proximity to Alexander Lightwood-Bane. This needed to end before it got more out of hand.

“I’m sorry Alexander. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I um..I should go.” He began to step backwards to the door until Alec’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“I heard what you said to Raj. How did you do that? Relive a memory from a past relationship?” he moved to sit on the edge of the bed facing Magnus.

“I have never felt that way with anyone, Alexander. I just simply used my imagination. I don’t think I have ever made love to anyone or was loved by anyone in that way. I don’t think I’m capable of that.” He couldn’t bring himself to look at Alec.

“Is that what she told you? That everyone would find you disappointing?” his voice wasn’t judging, just curious.

“I’m not stupid Alexander. I’ve had relationships after her. And eventually they all get that look in their eyes that I’m letting them down. They all loose interest so sometimes I cut them loose before they do it. Its easier that way.” It was like ripping off a band aid on his chest to say those words.

“Are you just saying this because you don’t find me attractive?” he asked. Magnus had to raise his head to look at Alec now. How could he think that? He walked close to him and placed a hand gently on Alec’s cheek.

“No!” he denied, loudly. He calmed himself and lowered his voice. “No. Believe me when I say I find you completely irresistible, Alexander. That is what’s making this so difficult. I wouldn’t survive if you ever looked at me the way they all did. I’m doing us a favour and stopping this before it gets out of hand. I will only disappoint you in the end and that’s the last thing I want to do. I care about you too much. I’m sorry Alexander.” He replied softly.

He caressed his cheek one last time before bending to pick up his discarded shirt and fled to his room.

Magnus took a much needed shower then changed into his pajamas. He laid on his bed trying to think about the moment things got out of hand. Cat was right, its impossible to have a platonic happily ever after now. Things will never be the same with them anymore. Magnus doubts he will be able to deny his feelings for much longer. But the thought of Alec realizing what a disappointment he is, was overpowering all other emotions preventing him from giving in to what, he know, they both wanted. He closed his eyes and willed himself to fall into a dreamless sleep.

He was disturbed by a unfamiliar noise. He sat up to see his room door opening. Alec stood in the door way dressed only in his pajama pants. He closed the door and walked towards Magnus’ bed. 

Magnus was shocked when Alec moved the cover away and slide into the bed behind him, his arm wrapped around Magnus’ stomach.

“Alexander....” he began to protest.

“Don’t. Just don’t Magnus. I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms. That’s all.” Surprisingly, he was already falling asleep. He could feel Alec’s body relax behind him.

Magnus should really wake him up and send him back to his own room but instead he found himself lying back down snuggling closer to Alec, who tightened his grip on Magnus’ stomach, tangling their legs together. He fell asleep to Alec’s warm steady breath on the back of his neck. It was the most peaceful sleep he had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God. I might need to change the rating soon eh. Im soo sorry making you guys wait an entire month for this. Things havent improved at all in my personal life. So im tired and frustrated all the time. But thank you for all your kind words and patience. I love you all so much! 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter. It was pretty Malec heavy. I look forward to your comments.
> 
> Till the next one! Xoxoxo (Hopefully not another month)


	8. All we can do is try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk about their relationship.  
> Party planning.  
> Why is Rafe so quiet these days?  
> Lightwood-Bane family bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farah Rose posting during the day time, what conspiracy is this??! Haha. I have to admit, this chapter came out completely different from my notes. Its a pretty laid back chapter, a rest if you will, with all the excitement planned for the next one. Also i didnt proof read so sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one. :)

Magnus woke up from a peaceful slumber, conscious that something was different but in his sleepy haze, he couldn’t figure it out. It wasn’t until he tried to get up, he felt the weight of the arm around him. The flashes of the previous day came back to him. It was probably still early, the sunlight barely peaking through the curtains. Alec was still fast asleep behind him, his soft snores permeating the room.

  
He tried to get out of his embrace as gently as he could, without waking him up, but the grip remained firm. Alec mumbled something in his sleep then turned to lie on his back, taking Magnus with him, tangling their legs.

  
He knew, immediately, when Alec woke up. He murmured Magnus’ name in a husky surprise. Then the tone of his voice changing subtly as he repeated his name.

  
“Magnus.” He murmured in his ear, his voice hoarse from sleep. His hands skimmed over Magnus’ body, his voice shaking them slightly as he spoke. “Why are you wearing so much to sleep in this heat?”

  
He did wear a long sleeve pajama top and pants to bed that night. He thought he needed the extra layer of clothes to protect the vulnerability he felt.

  
“You’re one to talk about that, Alexander.” He tried to turn around to see his face. Big mistake! Alec’s eyes were filled with warmth as he looked back at Magnus. He couldn’t resist the urge to run his fingertips over the dark jaw of his husband, the hairs if his beard prickling his fingers.

  
“You need to shave.” He said observingly, staring at Alec’s lips.

  
“I don’t know. I think I like it.” He took hold of Magnus’ wrist and bought his fingers to his lips. Magnus shivered as he felt Alec kiss his fingertips, one by one. Such a simple action seemed so erotic, he shivered.

  
Alec kept hold of his hand as Magnus slide off him to lie on the pillow, facing each other. “Hey. Talk to me.” He said gently, this thumb making a soothing motion on his knuckles. They laid next to each other in comfortable silence. Alec waiting patiently for Magnus to open up to him.

  
“I’m scared Alexander.” He finally admitted. “I know you don’t want to hear it but I’m sorry about running away yesterday. I knew I should have stayed so we could discuss the situation like adults but I just...I froze. I kept thinking of all the ways I would disappoint you if we made this relationship official. I panicked and I just.....” he trailed off. Alec was just staring at him with a small smile on his lips. “Are you even listening to me? Why are you looking at me like that?” he scolded, ready to pull his hand away from Alec’ grip.

  
This seemed to bring Alec out of where ever he ventured to. The smile never leaving his lips as he tightened his hold on Magnus’ hand. “You’re so cute when you ramble.”

  
Magnus felt his face heat up. “I’m trying to have a serious conversation here.” He ducked his head to avoid Alec’s amused gaze. His view was in line with the soft dark patch of hair on Alec’s chest. He had a urge to reach out and touch but his hand was still occupied. He saw Alec’s chest shake as he laughed.

  
“I’m sorry, Magnus. I’ll behave.” He promised. “I can tell you, with absolute certainty, that I’m afraid too. I cant guarantee that it’ll be smooth sailing all the time, and we might screw up sometimes. What I can guarantee, is that I will try my best to not mess things up. I will never intentionally hurt you, Magnus. We’re still in this together. That will never change. But I need you to talk to me when something is bothering you. It doesn’t have to be right away. Actually it doesn’t have to be me either. Call Cat or Ragnor, whoever you need to. You are surrounded by your family who loves and cares about you. You are not alone, you are never alone.” He used his free hand to lift Magnus’ chin up to look at him. “I need you to look into my eyes when I say this, so that you will know I am not lying to you.”

  
He waited until Magnus caught his gaze, eyes serious and focused on his. “You are not a disappointment. You are never a disappointment to me, Magnus and you never will be. I know it will take some time but I’m not giving up and I’m not letting you give up either. I don’t expect you to be perfect, Magnus, none of us are. I just want you to be you. That’s it.” He gave Magnus a moment to let the words sink in again. Alec told him before that he would always repeat the words when he needed to hear them again. The conversation they had before the wedding felt so long ago.

  
“As for our relationship, we are going to take it as slow as you want. I just want us to try Magnus. What ever is happening between us, I want to see where it goes. I want us to try at a real relationship but only if you’re comfortable with it.” He finished softly, letting Magnus hand go so that he could lie on his back, resting on one hand behind his head, the other on his stomach.

  
Magnus moved closer to Alec. “I want that as well, Alexander, so much.” He brought his hand up and was idly playing with the soft hairs of his husband’s chest, drawing random patterns. It helped to keep his thoughts on a clear path. Alec said nothing about the action so he pushed forward. “I’m still very much afraid I will ruin things, especially with the boys and how this will affect them if it ends badly.”

  
Alec turned his head on the pillow to look at Magnus. The light peaking through the curtains, stained his pale skin making him look almost angelic, the warmth in his eyes had a calming effect on Magnus soul.

  
“No one can predict the future, Magnus.” He said, bringing Magnus’ hand to his lips in a gentle kiss before returning it to his chest. “Your relationship with the boys will always remain, no matter what happens. They love you too much. But we need to consider what if this relationship turns out to be the best thing that has ever happened to us? Are we willing to give up that chance that it could be? I believe in this and in us. And I also believe that if it doesn’t work out, the confidence, trust and respect I have in you will never falter. I can promise you that as well. I don’t want us to miss an opportunity and regret because we’re afraid to take a chance.”  
Magnus thought about this for a while. He knew what the consequences were already but he felt a relief to hear it from Alec, to know that he isn’t alone in his fears.

  
“Okay.” Magnus said, softly. “We’ll give us a chance. But it goes both ways, Alexander. I need you to talk to me if you have any issues as well.”

  
Alec nodded, his lips curving into smile so beautiful that Magnus returned it with no effort. They said there looking at each other, grinning like idiots, in comfortable silence, until Magnus phone alarm went off ruining the peaceful bubble they created.  
Magnus groaned as he sat up to silence the alarm.

“The world awaits.” He declared, dramatically, with his hands making Alec chuckle.

  
“Back to the real world.” He said as he got off the bed. This time Magnus didn’t need to hide his appreciation for his husband’s lack of shirt. He heard Alec clear his throat. “Eyes up here.” He smirked as he met Magnus’ gaze.

  
“Shut up.” he grumbled, playfully, before tilting his head, slightly to study the other man.

  
“What’s the matter?” Alec asked at the change in his behaviour. He stepped closer to the bed until his knees were pressed on the side of the bed.

  
“I really want to kiss you but I think it will get out of hand again and I’m definitely not ready for that yet.” He admitted. This honestly thing felt good, why didn’t he do this sooner?

  
Alec’s gaze soften. He reached a hand out to caress Magnus’ cheek. “I know exactly what you mean.” He bent down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“We’ll take this nice and slow, yea?” he asked when he straightened to full height.

  
Magnus felt the tingle all down his spine with that gentle innocent kiss, he simply nodded.

  
“So, want to get a drink sometime?” his husband asked with a lopsided grin making him laugh out loud.

  
“I would love that.” He replied, sincerely.

  
“Okay.” Alec said.

  
“Okay.” He repeated.

  
“I’m going to get ready for work. My turn to make breakfast before the boys awake for school.” Alec said as he lend forward again. Magnus got on his knees to meet his husband half way. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck as Alec’s hands gently rested on his hips.

  
“Hmm. I could get used to this.” He hummed after they parted.

  
“I better go before Maxie or Rafe finds us. We wouldn’t hear the end of it.” Alec said as he pulled Magnus in for another soft kiss.

  
Suddenly, his bed room was pushed open and in walked Maxie, dragging his blanket, finger in his mouth. He looked up at the grown ups with a surprised expression.

  
“Wat are you doin in Magwas' room, Unca Alec?” he inquired, watching them curiously.

  
“I had a nightmare and Uncle Alec came to stay with me.” Magnus answered for him, as he untangled himself from his husband.

  
“Oh.” He seemed to brightened at the prospect. “Does dat mean yow guna sleep here all the time?” he looked at them with big and bright innocent eyes.

He felt Alec laugh next to him as his blushed. He hit his husband on the chest with the back of his hand.

  
“Well that depends entirely on if Magnus wants me to stay with him, Maxie. I might wake him up if he wants to sleep early.” He answered, flashing Magnus an amused expressions creating butterflies in his stomach. Alec turned and walked towards Maxie, ruffling his hair as he passed by.

  
“Yow not wearing a shirt, Unca Alec.” Maxie observed as Alec passed by him.

  
“Married people don’t need them when they sleep together, sweetheart.” He winked at Magnus before ducking out the door, causing his face to flush red. He could hear Alec’s laughter echoing through the corridor.

Maxie could wait to tell his brother what he saw. He announced it as soon as they all sat for breakfast, much to Alec’s amusement. Magnus noticed Rafe staring at them with a curious expression to match his brother’s earlier. “Married people should sleep together.” He mumbled, quietly, after some time. Magnus smiled at that. At least their kids were subconsciously on board with them being in a real relationship.

  
“Oh my teacher might call to talk to you guys.” Rafe stated, almost bored.

  
Magnus shared a concerned look with Alec. “Did you get in trouble, Rafe?” he asked.

  
“Umm. No, I don’t think so. I gave her both your cell numbers so.” He replied, uninterested to continue the conversation. They didn’t push.

  
After the boys were dropped off at school, they were on their way to work.

  
“If we don’t get a call by lunchtime, today, we should call just to make sure everything is okay.” Magnus said to Alec as he drove.

  
“Yea.” Alec agreed, “I wonder what its about though.” They tried to not speculate and worry themselves. Rafe was an excellent student, first in his class. They have noticed he was quieter than usual for a little while now. They both tried to talk to him about it but he assured them that everything was fine. “This wait is going to be excruciating.” He groaned as they pulled into the parking lot of their building.

“Good morning, Lindsey.” they greeted as he and Alec entered their floor.

  
“Good morning. I left all outstanding messages on your desk, Boss.” She replied with a smile to Alec.

  
“Thank you.” He replied, returning her smile. He then turned to Magnus, “I’ll meet you in the office then.” he kissed Magnus lightly on the lips, waved to Lindsey and walked to his office. Magnus watched his husband walk away, eyes lingering.

  
Someone cleared their throat next to him, gaining his attention. He turned to see Lindsey watching him with a smirk on her lips.

  
“Hi.” She waved mockingly when he finally faced her.

  
“Hush you.” He said half heartedly. “So what have you been up to? Ever went back to the coffee shop and spoke to the girl you like?”

  
Lindsey groaned dropping her head on her desk. “You might get memory loss with the amount of times you do that, Lindz.” He joked. “So I’m guessing that’s a yes and you did see her after all.”

  
“The cosmos is against me having a love life. I give up!” she whined. “I finally summoned the courage to return to talk to her and right before I asked her out, like a klutz, I threw hot coffee all over myself. That’s it. I’m never ever ever going there again.”

  
Magnus was about to talk to her when she held out her hand to stop him. “Not everyone is destined for an adorable sickenly sweet love like you and the boss. Seriously, you guys are so cute together with your little kisses and stuff.” She crooned.

  
He laughed at the irony of that. “Lindz, our relationship is far from perfect. We’re just like everyone else, we make mistakes and have disagreements. We all have our weaknesses and insecurities. We just try to resolve it before anything gets out of hand. But you have to remember that Alec and I were friends for a while first before we became an ‘us’. So if you still have feelings for this girl, maybe it’s a sign to slow things down for a bit and build a foundation of friendship first. Feel her out and see what would work for you guys. That will give you time to increase your confidence around her.” He advised.

  
“Maybe you’re right.” She sighed. Her phone rang, ending their chat. Magnus left her to her work as he made his way to his office. When he arrived, Alec was no where to be seen.

 

Magnus sat at his desk updating his spreadsheets, when Alec and Jace came into his office and sat in the guest chairs opposite him.

  
He raised his eyebrows in question. “The last time one if you sat there, it was terrible news. Should I be extra worried that both of you are here?” he asked.

Jace held his phone up to Magnus. Izzy’s face was on the screen. She waved and blew him a kiss when she saw him.

  
“Oh no. Its the three of you.” He was worried. “What’s going on, Lightwoods?” he asked, looking at each siblings for a time, his gaze ending on his husband, twirling a pen between his fingers, waiting for an answer.

  
“We just had a Lightwood family meeting.” Alec began, his hand moving to pull at the hairs on the back of his head.

  
“You have family meetings?” Magnus asked, he wanted to laugh out but the siblings looked forlorn.  
“Yup.” They answered simultaneously.

  
“Well more of a demand by Mayrse to find out what’s going on in our lives. To make sure we’re not tarnishing the Lightwood name.” Jace rolled his eyes.

  
“Also to let us know how disappointed she is in us for our lives and career choices.” Izzy added.

  
“Anyway. We usually have a Lightwood family thanksgiving dinner. With the company starting and Izzy having Sophia, we may have skipped out the last two.” Alec said.

  
“So our parents pretty much guilt tripped us and demanded that we have the Lightwood family thanksgiving dinner this year.” Izzy continued for her brother.

  
“So all of us and our families/significant others are cordially invited to thanksgiving dinner at the Lightwood Manor for the thanksgiving weekend.” Jace finished, snorting when he said cordially.

  
They all sighed in unison, Alec and Jace dropping back on their chairs. Magnus looked at the siblings with open sympathy. They were all brilliant and hard working people. Despite coming from a wealthy background, all of them had worked hard to be as successful as they are today, without the help and money of their parents. Magnus knew very few rich young minds who are willing to do that and he was around those types constantly as a designer. Even the she-devil, as Cat likes to call her, was only successful because of her father. He couldn’t understand how the Lightwood seniors couldn’t be proud of their children.

  
“Come on Lightwoods, don’t be down. We can make this fun. We’re all going together.” He tried to lighten the mood. Then a thought came to him and he started to laugh, causing three heads to turn and stare at him like he was a mad man. When he finally calmed down, he shared his thoughts. “Do you guys realize that none of you are actual Lightwoods anymore. Jace is a Herondale like his biological parents. Izzy, you’re a Lewis. And Alexander ends in Bane.”

  
“Oh shit, he’s right. Even Alec broke away.” Jace said making them laugh at that.

  
“Thanks Mags.” Izzy said. “It would be easier if all of us are there. We stock up for each other then, it isn’t going to change now. Anyways I have to go. Got a client in fifteen minutes so I’m going to prepare. Bye guys.” And she was gone.

  
“This should be fun.” Jace commented after a moment of silence. Alec remained silent. Magnus could guess he wasn’t too trilled about visiting his parents especially after they couldn’t make the sacrifice to come to their wedding. He knew his husband was still hurt about it.

  
“Can we change the topic for a while?” he asked quietly with Jace and Magnus agreeing right away.

  
“The company’s three year anniversary is coming up. You boys have anything planned or we’re doing like the last two years and having a party with the employees and customers?” Magnus asked, opening his note pad.

  
“The parties have been successful in the past. I’m all for it.” Jace said.

  
“But our clientele have increased. We will have to invite Belcourt and I am not subjecting Magnus to anything uncomfortable again.” Alec stated, looking at him with understanding if he decides against it. Magnus smiled at his husband’s protective nature.

  
“It’s alright, Alexander. The party is the best option. We will talk later. I still have time to decide if I will attend or not but I will make the preparations and have Lindsey make the invite calls to our customers.” He made his notes and reminders. They talked about menu and other preparations that needed to be organized.

  
Some time later, Magnus’ cell phone began to ring. It was the number of Rafe and Maxie’s school, Alicante Elementary. He showed it to Alec, who straightened in his chair. Jace got up and waved them as he left to give them privacy. Magnus immediately walked over and took Jace’s vacated seat and quickly answered the call, putting it in speaker.

  
“Good morning.” He greeted.

  
“Good morning Mr. Lightwood-Bane. My name is Gretel. I am calling on behalf of the principal of Alicante Elementary, with respect to your son Rafael. Am I speaking to Mr. Magnus or Mr. Alec?” a pleasant female voice came through the line.

  
“This is Magnus but I also have my husband Alec with me.” He replied.

  
“Good morning.” Alec greeted her.

  
“Good morning.” She repeated. “Are you gentlemen free for a short meeting at half past two this afternoon when school is dismissed, to sit and speak with Principal Tessa?” she asked politely.

  
“Yes we are.” Alec answered without hesitation.

  
“Can we inquire what the meeting is about?” Magnus asked, slightly worried. Alec reached over the chair and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze then releasing it. He smiled at the gesture.

  
“Mrs. Tessa said she preferred to speak to you in person about the situation. But I can assure you that your son is not in trouble. Far from it.” Her pleasant voice was reassuring. They breathed a sigh of relief.

  
“Okay. Thank you, Gretel. We will be there. Have a good day.” Magnus said, automatically reciting the standard parting greeting before ending the call.

  
“This is getting more and curious. I wonder what all this is about.” Alec thought out loud.

  
“I have no idea but I’m just relieved its nothing negative. But whatever it is, it has Rafe quiet for a while.” Magnus shared his observations with Alec, who agreed. They hurried to finish what ever work they could so that they would reach to the school on time.

 

As they walked down the hall way to the principal’s office, Magnus couldn’t resist teasing Alec. “Is the wave of nostalgia hitting you? Bringing back memories of your trips to the principal’s office?”

  
Alec laughed. “Believe it or not, I got through elementary school untarnished. I was an ideal student, unlike Jace and Izzy.” He beamed. Magnus believed him.

  
They met Tessa at the door of her office. She hugged them both in greeting. “We received a very formal call for a meeting with you.” Alec said humorously. Tessa was married to Will Herondale, Jace’s cousin.

  
“Sorry. New office admin. But she’s getting there.” Tessa led them to her office and indicated the chairs for them to sit.

  
“She was extremely pleasant and professional.” Alec commented as they took their seats opposite from hers at her desk. His face a mask of concern. “What’s going on with Rafe?”

  
“He is a brilliant student, extremely intelligent. I fear he is growing bored in his current class because he already knows the curriculum. Alaric gave me a report of his progress before he went on leave. Rafael tends to finish all his assignments in record time so Alaric gave him future exercises to try. He completed all those as well. We have two more terms and he has already finished almost all the syllabus for the grade. My recommendation is that he be moved to a higher grade. But the problem is that he thinks he’s leaving all his friends behind and the older kids will make fun of him. So he’s dead set against it.” She leaned forward on her elbows on the desk. “Judging by your surprised expressions, I’m guessing he never mentioned any of this to you.”

  
They shook their heads in the negative. “That explains why he’s been so quiet these past couple days.” Magnus commented. “What do you need us to do, Tessa?” he asked.

  
“Speak to him and try to get him to open up and discuss this with him. But the final decision is yours. I gave you my recommendation. Talk to Rafael and decide what course he needs to take.” She hugged them one last time when the meeting was over and the met the boys at the car.

  
The drive home was met with Rafe avoiding eye contact with them and Maxie sitting happily next to him. He and Alec will have to discuss the matter alone together before they approach the topic with Rafe. He looked extremely tense in the back seat next to his brother. He glanced at Alec, quickly. “Let’s take them out for a treat.” He mouthed, hoping Alec got the message as he returned his full attention to the road

  
“Hey guys.” Alec turned in the passengers seat to look at the boys. “Want to get some chicken and chips and ice cream with us before go home?” he asked.

  
“Yay.” Maxie cheered.

  
Rafe stared back at Alec suspiciously, as Magnus observed him in the rear view mirror. “Ookay. What’s the occasion?” he asked Alec carefully.

  
“No occasion, Rafe. We haven’t done anything in a while as a family, just the four of us. Magnus and I think its time we do. Yea?” he said affectionately with a smile.

  
“Yea.” He replied with a small smile.

  
They went to the Jade Wolf, a restaurant they frequently dined at.

  
“Hey Lightwood-Banes.” Bat, the waiter greeted them as they entered. He directed them to a vacant booth. Magnus sat next to Maxie leaving Alec to sit next to Rafe opposite from them. They ordered fried chicken and chips for everyone and chocolate ice cream and cake for dessert.

  
“How’s school going, Maxie?” Magnus asked, he noticed Rafe tensed but he tried to pay no attention to him yet as he focused on Maxie next to him, his little legs swinging while he ate his dessert.

  
“It’s gweat! Miss Dot let us pick ow fwiends to sit wid.” He said with mouthful of cake. “Madzie is wid me. We had wots n wots of fun today.” He said cheerfully.

  
Alec leaned towards Rafe. “We just want to let you know what Principal Tessa spoke to us.” The young boy dropped his head to avoid looking at them.

  
“Hey Rafe,” Alec called out gently, lifting the sad boy’s chin up with his hand. “Magnus and I are very proud of you. Both of you. If we don’t say it enough, we are going to start now. We are not going to force you into a higher class if you are not ready. That’s not what this conversation is about.”

  
“This is your decision to make, Rafe. Uncle Alec and I are just here to help and guide you. We can tell you the advantages and disadvantages of changing grades. But you have to let us know what’s going on. We just needed you to know that. We have a lot of time to think about this so don’t be worried okay.” Magnus finished, smiling at Rafe from across the table as Alec pulled him in for a side hug.

  
“Okay. I’m sorry for keeping this from you. I was afraid you would tell me I have to go to the higher grade.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Alec.

  
“That’s alright, sweetheart. We live to learn. All we want you to do is try. That’s what Magnus and I do all the time. We can talk about it more later.” Alec smiled at him before turning back to Rafe. “Let’s eat our desserts and head home.”

  
When the boys retired to sleep, Magnus was getting ready for bed. He just slipped under the sheets when he heard his message tone.

 

**_Alexander:_ **  
**_Cant sleep. Can I bunk with you? *pout face*_ **

This made him laugh as he typed his reply.

**_Magnus:_ **  
**_We are not at camp. Good night Alexander. :)_ **

 

He reached over the night stand to place his phone, then settled to a comfortable spot, more accurately, tried to settle into a comfortable spot. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, until his phone beeped again.

 

**_Alexander:_ **  
**_Still cant sleep. And I can hear_ _you tossing and turning from my room. :P_**

Magnus sighed. He knew when to admit defeat.

**_Magnus:_ **  
**_Get over here._ **

 

His door opened a little while later, revealing a smiling Alec. He crossed the room quickly and slipped into the bed next to him. Magnus was lying on his back as Alec cuddled to his side, wrapping an arm around his stomach, his head on Magnus shoulder.

  
“Much better.” He mumbled sleepily. Magnus had to agree as he traced a soothing pattern on Alec’s bare back, relaxing them both into a slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for cuddling Malec!! Magnus realizing how easy it is when he opened his heart and give them a chance.
> 
> Hey i posted before a month's time. I consider that progress..kinda.  
> i've decided to give my hubby another chance. If he screws this one up then that's it, i'm out. So wish me luck to my 6yrs anniversary! Because the angsty parts became eaiser to write and i really wanna not like angst again. 
> 
> I figured we needed a little Lighwood-Bane family loving in this chapter. Sorry if it was a bit boring! But i have alot of excitement planned for the next chapter.
> 
> I look forward to hearing what you guys think.
> 
> Till the next one :)


	9. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Catarina's.  
> Talking to Rafe.  
> First date (with brief mention of the second date).  
> Alec meets Camille.  
> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys!! I have never intended for this chapter to be this long but here we are. So as you can tell rating had officially changed. I'm giving you no warning but just go easy on me.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Hey.” He smiled at his best friend when she opened the door. She pulled him into a hug within seconds. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages!” she exclaimed when they parted. She lead him inside where he found Ragnor lounging on the couch with a pen and note book in hand. He smiled when he saw Magnus, dropping the stationery to hug him as well.

“How are you, my little cabbage?” he asked his friend.

“Still hate that nickname. Cat said we’re having a reminiscing party and insisted I be present. To prove how much I love you both, I came on my writing day.” He grumbled with a smile at his girlfriend. “How’s the marriage life treating you? You look happier than I have seen you in a while, old friend.” Ragnor commented.

Magnus cleared his throat as he sat on the love seat to watch his friends on the couch opposite him. “Oh.” Cat said as she studied his behaviour. “Story time!” she joked as she watched him try to hide his smile.

“So....Alec and I decided to try at a real relationship. He asked me out on our first official date some time soon.” He said almost shyly.

“Really?” Cat eyebrows raised briefly in question. “Hmm.” She mumbled to boyfriend, shaking her head in a secret smile as if she knew something he didn’t. “I’m glad he finally had the guts to do it.”

“Wait, what did you say?” he watched her, suspiciously.

“Oh nothing.” She denied. “Just happy you guys are giving each other a chance, that’s all. I mean who better date than your husband, right.” She laughed. His mind a bit at ease she wasn’t freaking out about it but his curiosity increased. 

“Why aren’t you more freaked out about this?” he asked when he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Oh because I had a nice chat with your Alec before you got married. He assures me he’s not going to do anything to hurt you. I made it very clear I know how to nick an artery causing a person bleed out in seconds. And I also have the knowledge of dismembering a corpse so it would never be found.” She smirked.

Magnus groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “Really Cat?! You threatened my husband on our wedding day?” he asked incredulously. 

“Obviously. I’m sure you got the talk from his siblings.” She rolled her eyes at him. “Just doing my duty as your best friend.”

“Only his brother and he was kidding. Ended up hugging me afterwards.” He argued. “It was completely unnecessary but thank you. I appreciate you having my back.” He winked at her.  
“Always.” She blew him a kiss.

“So where are your husband and kids on this fine day?” Ragnor asked.

“They’re at home, probably lounging by the pool while its still suitable to be outside. They haven’t had any one on one time with Alexander in a while and I haven’t seen you guys since the wedding, so I left them to their own devices today.” He said with a longing smile. 

“Awe.” His friends crooned in unison. “Look at you being all family oriented missing your kids and husband.” Cat teased, expecting him to blush some more and maybe deny it, but Magnus was done hiding. He was already in this deep, might as well reveal what he was feeling to his friends.

“I do, actually. It’s so weird guys. I have never felt this way before. I miss them so much when we’re apart, all of them, Alec included. He’s the sweetest thing. He finds any little reason to kiss my forehead or sit next to me. It makes me all mushy on the inside. We had a huge argument recently when I didn’t want to give into the relationship but we finally talked it out. I explained to him what a disappointment I am and he listened to me but he never pushed or judged me. He was patient and told me he was just as scared as I was and that we can go as slow as we want. He held me in this arms that night and we fell asleep. Now I cant seem to fall asleep without him next to me. How weird is that right? I mean we only slept next to each other for one night and suddenly it feels empty without him, so now he comes to my room every night to sleep. Just sleep though, we’re not ready for that yet..” he was aware he was rambling but it didn’t matter as long as he got the words out. His friends were watching him with a strange tender look he didn’t understand.  
“What’s that look about?” he asked as he subconsciously touched his face for any abnormalities. Did he grow another head?

“Oh Magnus.” Cat looked on the verge of tears. “I hope you understand the magnitude of your feelings soon. We can’t tell you. This is something you need to figure out on your own.” She said.

“Maybe Alec is the one who will tear down all the walls you build around your heart. This sounds like something worth fighting for.” Ragnor added as he stared at Cat with such open love and devotion, Magnus had to look away as their lips met in a sweet kiss, giving them a semblance of privacy.

“You guys are being very cryptic today.” He commented when they pulled apart, hands still clasped together.

“Don’t worry Mags, I have a feeling you’re going to understand soon enough.” She winked at him.

“Suuure.” he really wasn’t sure what she was talking about. But it brought back a memory that made him laugh.

“Hey remember the time we filled the Dean’s car with jello?” he reminded them making them join in on the joke...

That’s how they spend the rest of the day, until it was time for Magnus to leave for home. As much as he loved being with his friends, he couldn’t wait to be home with his boys.

 

He found them all shirtless, wearing swimming trunks, hanging around by the pool with a variation of drinks and snacks scattered close by. The boys were splashing away in the water whilst Alec was sitting on the pool’s edge with his feet swinging in the water.

“Hey.” Alec called out to him as he walked to meet them. He kicked off his shoes and rolled his pants up to his knees. He gracefully sat next to his husband and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey Magwas!” Maxie shouted from the other end of the pool. He laughed as he waved to them, watching them play.

“You boys looked like you had a lot of fun.” He observed. Alec moved closer to him until a wet leg was pressed against his, making his pants damp on that side.

“Yea we did. But not as much if you were here.” He playfully bumped his shoulder, making him smile in response. “How was your time with Cat and Ragnor?”

“It was really great. We caught up. Ragnor is working on a new historical documentary novel on a tomb his team discovered. He was so excited about it that I actually paid attention. Oh and Cat told me she threatened you on our wedding day.” He turned to look at Alec to say sorry.

“Yea she did. Scared the crap out of me too. Did you know she said could slice me and bleed me dry in a manner of seconds?” he laughed, eyes lighting up, like he was proud of what she did. “Besides she had every right as your best friend to threaten me. Didn’t Jace try that nonsense with you?” he teased.

“Yes, she does have that effect on people.” He chuckled fondly thinking about his friend. “Jace doesn’t scare me. I would annihilate him in any type of fight.” He declared proudly. He heard Alec laugh next to him, “I wouldn’t doubt that.”

“Hey boys. Time to call it quits. Its getting late and we still have to make dinner.” Alec told them. The boys quickly got out the pool, dried up and threw away their garbage before going into the house to change. Alec stood up and dropped a kiss on his head before he followed behind them as Magnus went to see what their dinner options were.

He took out the potatoes and placed them in a bowl of water in the sink. He also found a parcel of chicken drum sticks in the freezer. He placed that on the other sink to defrost. He couldn’t remember the last time they had home made chicken and chips. With that settling, he ran up the stairs to his room to shed his damp pants and take a quick shower. He emerged a little while later, wearing a red and grey flannel pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. He met a freshly showered Alec already in the kitchen. His black hair sticking to his neck. He wore a black sleeping pants and a brown t-shirt. He was currently peeling the potatoes at the sink.

“What are we doing with these?” he indicated to the potato in his hand.

“I was thinking fried chicken and fries.” Alec’s face broke out in a grin, like a kid receiving candy. Magnus swore his heart skipped a beat. 

“Really?!” he asked happily. When Magnus nodded his grin got bigger. “That’s my favourite food.” 

The boys came running into the kitchen. Magnus immediately put them to work. The climbed onto the stools at the breakfast bar. Magnus placed a couple of crackers in two clear zip lock bags, handed them each a spoon and told them to crush the biscuits as fine as they can. He left them pounding away happily as he prepared to wash and season the chicken. Alec stood next to him, slicing potatoes into chips. They all worked in harmony together until time to do the frying. The adults handled that portion while the kids sat at the table observing.

They all sat at the dinning table telling Magnus about their day with Uncle Alec. “We had lots of fun wid Unca Alec but we missed you.” Maxie told him as he reached over to hug him before settling back on his chair. Alec let out a loud appreciative moan as he bit into his chicken. “This is the best fried chicken I have ever eaten.” He exclaimed. Magnus laughed as he watched his boys chow down on their food they prepared together. He couldn’t help but think this what happiness feels like.

When the food wad eaten and the table was cleared, Alec told Maxie to get his colouring book out to occupy himself. “We need to speak with Rafe for a bit. You can colour right here if you want.” Alec told him affectionately. 

“I’m guna watch tv.” Maxie said as he disappeared into the living room.

Rafe sighed. “I guess we cant put it off forever.”

“Don’t be so glum, Rafe.” Magnus ruffled his hair as he took his seat across from him in the table as Alec sat next to the boy. “Tell us what’s going on.” 

“Well when Mr. Alaric give us work to do, its always really easy so I finish the assignments quickly so I could play. Sometimes he gives me extra work..but its really boring. I do all my homework in the spare time I have so I can come home and have more time to play or watch tv.” He kept his head down, looking at his hands on his lap.

“Principal Tessa said she spoke to you about going to the higher class.” Alec prodded gently. 

“Yea but all my friends my age are in my current grade, Uncle Alec. I don’t want to be the young freak in a class full of older kids. What if they bully me and make fun of me because I’m smart? I don’t want to be known as a nerd.” He sniffed, his little tears falling.

“Oh Rafe.” Alec pulled him for a hug. Magnus got up and moved to sit on the other side of the boy. He kissed him the head. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong about being smart, Rafe. Uncle Alec and Uncle Jace are pretty smart and they are doing really great right now. Life isn’t always easy but it’s how we deal with situations thrown at us and learn from them is what makes us grow. You have all these worries build up on your mind on the worse outcome of changing classes. But what if you go to the higher class and you make new friends along with your old friends? The work would be more difficult and you would be on the same learning level as everyone else so you wouldn’t have time to be bored anymore. You would be able to concentrate again on learning. Challenging your mind and expanding your knowledge.” Magnus explained. He still didn’t look convinced but he was thinking about it.

“Magnus is pretty smart too. All we want you to do is try. Spend some time in the new grade and see how you feel. If you don’t like it then we will talk to Principal Tessa and make an arrangement of the sorts so you can stay with your friends and still have the new syllabus. What do you think?” Alec asked.

“If I try and don’t like, you guys promise I can go back with my friends and not force me to stay?” he looked at them with sad but determined eyes. The adults shared a glance and made a silent agreement. “We promise.” They answered.

“Okay. I will give it a try. You can tell Principal Tessa.” His voice was determined. Magnus was so proud of him. Rafe hugged them and thanked them and joined his brother in the living room to watch tv.

“They grow up so fast. I’m glad to have you in this with me, Mags.” Alec reached out to take his hand. He smiled as he watched their joined hands. “I’m glad to be here with you.” He replied honestly as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Alec’s lips.

“I figured out where to take you for our first date.” He said after they parted. Magnus waited for him to say where. “Want to go Pandemonium with me tomorrow night for that drink?” he asked.

“The club where we first met?” he smiled when Alec nodded. “Yes. I would love that.”

They soon joined their boys in the couch for a bit before ushering them to bed. Magnus didn’t give Alec any time to try to come up with any extravagant excuses on why he needs to sleep next to him. After they tucked the boys in, read them a story and good night kisses, he simply grasped Alec’s hand and led them to his bedroom, a grin never leaving Alec’s face as they got into bed. Magnus laid on his side as Alec snuggled up to him, his face on the crook of Magnus’ neck and both arms wrapped around him. Now he couldn’t help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders.

He has no idea where this ease and bravery came from in having these physical contacts with Alec but he was not going to question it. He felt Alec’s soft breath on his throat, the soothing beat of his heart against Magnus’, made for a beautiful lullaby. He places a chaste kiss on Alec’s hair before sleep consumed him.

He met Mrs. Rainer at the door. She smiled when she greeted with a hug. “Haven’t seen the boys in a while. You have been doing a great job taking care of them.” She observed as they walked into the kitchen, seeing the boys happily playing in the backyard. 

“Thank you my lady. Its been great being here with them everyday now. Living here and bring a permanent part of their lives. It feels like a dream come through, a blessing really.” He said, looking at the boys for a bit longer before facing her knowing gaze.

“You were born to be a parent, Mr. Bane. Some people have to learn others are blessed with the natural instinct. You and Mr. Lightwood fall in the latter category. Its refreshing to see a young successful married couple put the time and effort for their kids and not leave it entirely up to a nanny.” She patted his cheek affectionately. He pulled her into a hug again. 

“I’m going to get ready.” He said as he walked to the stairs.

“Mr. Bane.” She called out. “I’m so happy I was right about both of you. You look happier and calmer and more at peace from the last time we spoke. Also you didn’t flirt with me like you usually do. That means you’ve become a man secure in a happily committed relationship.” She told him when he turned to face her. She winked then disappeared into the kitchen. 

She was right off course. He didn’t even think about harassing her with his usual over the top flirting. His mind was too occupied with his upcoming date with Alec. The excitement he felt as he got ready. He was going to try and wow his husband tonight so that he would know how much effort he put into this, how serious he was about making their relationship work.

He choose his outfit carefully as he hummed to himself, digging through his closet. He had painted his nails black earlier that week so he just updated it with a fresh coat. He pulled out a tight dark burgundy pants, without the light it appeared black. He also found one of his favourite high collar red and burnt orange shirt with a smatter of glitter, which looks amazing under the lights of the dancefloor. He broke out his red and orange eye shadows. Its been a while since he allowed himself to go all out like this. He winged out his black lined eyes after applying the eye shadow and styled his hair. He kept his favourite cherry lip gloss close by after putting it on his lips. After clipping on his ear cuff and putting on his accessories, he grabbed his black jacket and walked out the door.

Alec was waiting for him at the front door. He was wearing navy blue jeans, a black and grey fine striped t-shirt and a black jacket. His messy black hair tamed slightly with some product. It was a clear sign of Alec putting as much effort as he could as well. 

“Wow.” Was all Alec said as he stared at Magnus walking towards him. He wanted to make a joke about just throwing it all together but he felt his face flush red to match his top. He uttered a soft thank you. The boys came running in with Mrs. Rainer trailing behind them. 

“Please don’t give Mrs. Rainer any trouble guys. We will be back soon.” Alec knelt to speak to them. “Okay.” The replied in unison. They hugged the adults then returned to their game outside.

“We wouldn’t be out long. Please call us if there are any problems.” Alec told her as they made their way to the car.

“I will. Enjoy your night.” She waved to them as they pulled off.

It was a short drive to the club. They by passed the long line as Ragnor’s younger adoptive brother, Raphael Santiago, owned the place. The bouncer at the door let them in immediately. They headed straight for the bar.

Magnus saw a familiar face serving drinks as they sat down. “Hey Maia.” He called out. She smiled as she poured a drink for another customer before making her way to them. “Amazing designer store owner by day and bartender by night?” he asked her.

She laughed. “Something like that. I did this before the store took off. But fell on love with it along the way. Raph, the owner, is a friend of mine so he lets me take over whenever I’m ready.” Was her reply. 

“Maia owns the store the boys and I bought your clothes at and Maia, this is my husband, Alec.” He made the quick introduction. Alec stretched his hand across the bar to shakes hers.

“Ah. Its a pleasure finally meet the man.Magnus almost bought out my store for.” She joked.

“Yea. An airhostess tried to make a move on me the first time I wore the clothes.” They laughed. “But its nice to meet you as well. I’m probably wearing clothes from there now.” He indicated to his outfit. She nodded happily. “I can see why he was excited to shop for you. They fit great.” She commented.

“What are you gentlemen drinking tonight?” she asked. “I’m driving so just give me a beer.” Alec responded, turning to Magnus. “I have a long island ice tea.” He told her.

“Where are your boys tonight?” she asked as she made Magnus’ drink and handed Alec his beer.

“It’s date night.” He took a sip of his drink. “The boys are at home.”

“Nice. Enjoy your night then.” She waved as she moved to the other side of the bar to other customers.

Magnus turned in his stool to face the dance floor. It was packed with bodies moving fluidly to the beat of the music. It called to him, come join us, the music said. He’ll ignore it for now. He hopped of his seat and took Alec’s hand. “Lets find a table to finish our drinks at.” He pulled him through the mass of bodies until they found a table at the VIP section.

It was a lounge seat that could easily fit 6 people but they snuggled close with Alec draping his free arm around the back rest and Magnus pressed close to his side. They sat and drank in comfortable silence until their glass/bottle were empty. With the busy lives they lead it was nice to just sit back and relax enjoying each other’s company.

“Want to dance?” Magnus asked sitting up to look at Alec. 

“I don’t dance. Don’t know how.” He replied honestly. “Go out there and have a good time. I’ll stay here and watch you.” He gave Magnus a once over, slowly raking his gaze over Magnus appearance. His eyes twinkling in appreciation. The intense stare was creating a tingling sensation on his skin. 

He couldn’t deny the call to dance any longer. He haven’t been out there in a very long time. He needed this, needed to let his body get lost in the music. “Okay. But come find me if you change your mind. I will show you a move or two.” He kissed his cheek before getting up and walking into the masses. He found an empty spot, not too close to anyone. He closed his eyes and let the beat take over the movement of his body. He didn’t know if his husband could see him but every move of his body, every gyrate of his hips was subconsciously dedicated to Alec. 

He felt a body pressed close to his. He opened his eyes to find a strange woman dancing in front of him. He stepped back putting a polite distance between them.

“You're an amazing dancer.” Her words were slurred, he could smell the alcohol on her breath. “Wanna dance with me? A handsome man like yourself shouldn’t be dancing alone.” She moved closer. He gently pushed her away. He turned to see Alec pushing through the mass of people to get to him. He smiled, and faced the woman confidently. 

“I’m not dancing alone. My husband is here with me. Thanks for the offer though but I do prefer if he is the one pressing close to me.” He said as a familiar arm wrapped around his shoulders. She studied them for a while before muttering damn shame as she scampered off.

“I cant say I blame her for trying. You do look beautiful tonight.” Alec said as he spun Magnus around to look at him. 

“Thank you, Alexander. So do you.” He said softly. He placed his head on Alec’s shoulder and hugged him. They stood like that for a while, their bodies swaying.

“This is awkward. I told you I cant dance.” He grumble causing his chest to rumble, tickling Magnus’ ear.

“Ah but you haven’t had the right teacher yet. That’s all.” He smirked. Pulling out of the embrace, he spun Alec around and pulled him flush against his chest.

“What are you doing?” he sounded winded, like he was running a marathon.

“Trust me, Alexander.” He whispered into his ear. He saw the fine hairs stood up at that back of Alec’s head. He grinned in triumph. He was beginning to understand he had the same effect on Alec as Alec did on him. He was going to enjoy this table turner. He placed his hands on Alec’s hips and guided him in tune with the beat of the music. “Move with me. Listen to the music and let my hands guide you.” They moved in perfect sync after his husband got the flow. He was a quick study. He dropped his head on Magnus’ shoulder after sometime, one arm moving back to wrap around his neck. It was beautiful and intimate, Magnus wanted to stay wrap in this forever, if he could.

Eventually, however, the song ended and they reluctantly pulled apart. He let Alec drag him off the dance floor to their seats. “That was amazing. Thank you.” He said softly, his face gleaming with amazed excitement.

“It was my pleasure. I’m glad you enjoyed it with me.” He replied just before crashing into him, mouth first. He needed to taste Alec. They resisted all night, time for some self indulgence. A hand fisted in his hair, messing his perfect style a little but he didn’t care. Alec tasted like the beer he drank earlier with a hint of Magnus’ drink and a delicious taste that was uniquely Alec. His kisses made him weak in the knees. He tilted his head slightly to deepen it. He licked at the other man lips until it opened to him he was sucked inside. He hands moved to seek purchase on strong shoulders, holding tightly.

They stayed wrapped in each other until it was time to leave. The universe caught them grinning as they made their way home. “This was fun. We should do that again.” Magus said as they walked hand in hand to the front door. “But it’s my turn to pick our second date destination.” 

 

For their second date, he chose his favourite Ethiopian restaurant. They spend that night wining and dining, laughing and sharing fun stories about their childhoods. Magnus telling Alec all the trouble he, Ragnor and Cat got up to. And Alec in turn told him all the times he had to get Izzy and Jace out of trouble. It was another successful and peaceful date that ended with then making out again. They would choose their third date together. In the back of Magnus mind he kept thinking, ‘You know what they say about the third date.......’

 

Magnus was getting ready to drop the kids off at their friends house for the weekend. Tonight was the party at LIGHT AND DALE. He was still debating on whether he should show up or not. Jace was picking Alec up, he said he wasn’t feeling like driving tonight and also giving Magnus an excuse to make an appearance with the reason to pick him up. 

He met Jace at the door. He was dressed in a cream suit with a black shirt. “Looking good there, Blondie.” He commented.

“Listen man. You’re with my brother. This could never work between us. I’m asking you nicely. I know it will be difficult to resist all this goodness but please try.” Jace told him seriously as he followed him inside.

The urge to roll his eyes were too strong. “That was horrible.” He laughed, he saw a smirk on Jace’s face. “Besides why would I even look at you when I have an Alexander. You might be gold, Jace and that would make Alec silver. But always remember that silver is a much rarer metal than gold and must be cherished.” He meant it to sound jokingly but it came out much more sincere that he realized. He saw the smile on Jace’s face change to a more genuine one.

“That was beautiful.” He clasped him on the shoulder.

That’s when Alec came rushing down the stairs. He saw them, eyebrows furrowed in question. “Everything alright?”

“Yea. Glitters here was just sharing his words of wisdom with me.” He joked.

Magnus sent him a grateful smile. “You boys enjoy yourself.”

“Call me of you decide to pass by. I’ll meet you outside. Okay.” Magnus nodded. “We’re heading out. Already said goodnight to the boys.” He gave Magnus a kiss, which surprised Jace as they walked out the door. He laughed the thought of Alec having to explain to his brother that they were actually dating now. He knew he would receive a message or call from Izzy whenever that happened.

“Hey Magnus. We’re ready to go.” Rafe called out to him from upstairs. He loaded the boys and their bags into the car. “You guys sure you have everything you need?” he asked.

“Yes Magnus.” Rafe replied, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, young man.” He scolded as they got into the car. He saw the smirk in the rare view mirror. Just like his uncles, he thought fondly.

Magnus helped them carry their bags inside as they arrived at their destination. 

“You boys have our numbers, make sure and call if you need anything. Okay. Especially during emergencies, it doesn’t matter the time. Love you guys.” His voice softening as he hugged them before they could run away to play.

“We know the drill. Love you too.” Rafe said before he disappeared.

“Wuv you Magwas. I’ll miss you.” His sweet little Maxie said clinging to him. Then two of his friends ran into the room to meet him and just like that he forgot about all the emotions, gave Magnus a kiss on the cheek and left with them.

He watched in amusement. “Don’t worry. They’ll be fine. We will call if any thing at all comes up.” The parents promised.

On the drive home he debated the pros and cons of going to the party. He was a mental mess by the time he pulled into the parking lot. Was he was going to stay inside and hide from the world or say ‘screw it’ and show up? He thought long and hard.

SCREW IT!

Magnus sat at a table, drink in hand. He had every intention of staying home but he needed to push aside his insecurities and be there for Alec and Jace and the company. For himself as well, he thought He was also an important part of LIGHT AND DALE. He would try to avoid any confrontations if possible but he wasn’t holding his breath. He looked around but found no sign of his husband, he even tried his phone but no answer, so he sat patiently, occasionally smiling and waving at anyone who acknowledged him as they passed by.

He wore a grey dress pants with matching jacket, paired with a sky blue shirt. He kept his attire casual opting out the tie and undoing the top buttons so his array of necklaces were on display. He even broke out his silver ear cuff he hadn’t worn since their first date for an additional confidence boost. Along with his black lined eyes, silver and blue eye shadows, he felt pretty good. 

“Well, well, well. Look what I found.” Came a voice behind him. His blood ran cold. The one person he was trying to avoid is the person who found him first. He began to feel a dent in his newfound confidence, just like that.. 

He took a swig of his drink before turning around and stood up to face her. 

She was wearing a skin tight red dress, flawless make up, her black hair loose and flowing down her shoulders. She gave him a look over, her face twisted in distaste. “Still with the same horrid fashion sense I see. Time haven’t changed you one bit, Magnus.”

“Camille.” The name leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He sent a pray to all deities he could think off, that his voice sounded casual. “What an unexpected surprise to see you here.”

“Yes. well daddy recently did business with the company. He opened a new boutique for me to display my unique creations.” She dramatically brushed the hair off her shoulder. She stared at him, with a look of indifference but Magnus could of sworn he saw hidden lust behind her fake eyelashes. What was she playing at? He made sure to keep his left hand hidden at all times. The last thing he needed was her trying to pry into his marriage life. 

“So,” She continued, “Who did you have to whore yourself to, to manage an invite to such a party?” She took a sip of her own drink, eyes still locked on him.

Magnus clenched his fist, struggling for control. He had to take deep breaths to bring himself back to a semblance of peace to his mind. He also tried his hardest to mask any emotions from his face, so that she would not identify and use against him.

“Believe it or not, Camille, I was invited.” He kept his answer vague and his tone neutral. 

“Somehow I doubt that.” She said as she gave him another once over, her eyes lingering at the open collar of his shirt, toned muscled chest exposed, somewhat hidden by his various necklaces.

What the hell is she playing at? He was about to ask this time, when he felt someone stand next to him, a gentle hand ghost on his lower back before the contact was lost. He fought the urge to look up and smile at his husband. He was looking extremely handsome tonight with his black suit and dark green shirt. It made his eyes appear more green than hazel. He too, like Magnus, didn’t wear a tie and had the top 2 buttons undone, showing just a peak of the soft hairs there.

“Good evening.” He greeted politely as he reached in front of Magnus, with the excuse of pouring himself a drink.

Camille offered her hand to Alec, dazzling smile on display, “Good evening. You’re Alec Lightwood?” he nodded. “I’m Camille Belcourt, Julian’s daughter. Daddy couldn’t make it tonight but he send his regards.” She flirted.

“I wanted to get his comments on the system so far. I will give him a call tomorrow. I hope everything is to your liking and you are enjoying yourself tonight.” he replied, politely. He shook her hand briefly before dropping it. She looked taken aback by the lack of response to her appearance but decided to try again. She subtly adjusted her dress so that her cleavage was a focal point. Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She was focused on Alec that she temporary forgot about him.

“I will be sure to mention that to him for you. The boutique is actually mine so I’m sure we will have contact in the future.” She smiled, batting her fake eye lashing at Alec.

“Oh. I don’t usually have dealings with the customers after a security project is complete. My brother Jace, however, is in charge of that department. You’ll be dealing with him if you encounter any issues.” He said.

“That’s a shame then. So are you here all alone or did you bring a date? I would love to dance.” She took a sip from her drink and looked at Alec over her glass. Magnus really wanted to make a gag noise. She was accusing him of being a whore. The hypocrisy of this bitch.

He saw Alec made a subtle glance in his direction. “I’m sorry, I don’t dance.” He send Magnus a wink without Camille noticing, she was busy refilling her drink. He stifled a laugh at the reference to their first date. “Also I’m gay and married. I heard my husband is around here somewhere.” He showed her his ring. She seemed disappointed. No use trying to flirt with a gay married man.

That’s when she brought her attention back to Magnus. He inaudibly gulped at the predatory look on her face. This will not end well for someone tonight.

“Look who I caught sneaking in.” She smirked at Magnus. Alec looked at him surprised, as if seeing him for the first time tonight, his eyes twinkling subtly as he appreciated Magnus’ appearance.

“Why were you sneaking in, Magnus? Couldn’t you simply use the front entrance?” he asked in mocked innocence, eye brows raised in question. He needed to stop being so adorable. Magnus was having an extremely difficult time refraining from kissing him. But if Alec wanted to play the innocent ignorant card, well who was he to stop his husband’s fun.

“Sorry Alexander. I tried to explain to her that I was actually invited.” He said.

“Wait. You two know each other?” Camille asked, surprised as they glanced at each other.

“Magnus is my E.A.” he replied simply.

She locked shocked. “How was I not aware of this? Daddy didn’t mentioned Magnus working there.” She seemed upset at the prospect of missing an opportunity of getting to mentally torture him sooner.

“My employee listing has nothing to do with your father. Besides Magnus was on vacation at the time. He wasn’t involved in the project.” Alec said flatly.

“You do not know this man like I do, Alec. He will try to ruin you.” She exclaimed, opening her eyes wide to appear innocent. ‘Oh please.’ Magnus wanted to say out loud. Her acting has gotten better, he will give her props for that but she was overdramatizing as if auditing for a day time soap opera. Magnus rolled his eyes on the inside. He didn’t know if it was because Alec was next to him but she appeared less and less threatening by the minute. He was also sure his husband was one hundred percent on his side. He knew Alec could be blunt and ruthless when he needs to so he wasn’t worried about him holding his own against Camille.

Alec showed no interest when he said, “Oh. How so will he ruin me?”

Camille gazed at Magnus for a moment, a smirk on her lips. Jackpot, she probably was thinking to herself. Another chance at ruining his life was being handed to her on a silver platter.  
“Did he tell you that we used to date?” when Alec made no reply, she continued. “He’s a gold digger, manipulative, devious, liar, talentless. He stole some of my designs to make himself famous. You should of done proper research before hiring him.” She glared at Magnus, daring him to contradict her words. When he remained silent, she smiled, a wicked smile, counting it as a victory over him.

“Ah. You see, I did do my research before I hired Magnus. Had the best source as well, someone called Isabelle Lewis. She was a huge fan of the famous and hot designer, Magnus Bane as she called you.” He said as he rolled his eyes fondly at Magnus. His gaze harden slightly when his eyes returned to Camille. “With the added bonus of actually being in the same circle of acquaintances. I was prevue to the entire story of her favourite designer, including his long term relationship with you. Apparently the consensus with your colleagues is that you’re the manipulative, devious, liar, talentless one. Your designs only became recognized when you entered into a relationship with Magnus and your all successful work were eerie similar to what Magnus created. Care to explain that?” he inquired curiously. He kept his expression blank as if not judging her but giving her time to declare her innocence.

“It’s all lies!” she exclaimed, pointing at Magnus with wide, teary eyes, “he paid them and threatened them to say all this nonsense about me.” Her bottom lip quivered for maximum effect. Magnus felt like gagging.

“But here’s the thing, they said that long after Magnus left the design world. As recent as last week. So how can he possibly threaten anyone if he hasn’t been in contact with them for years?” he asked. She now began to pick up something else was happening especially after she got no sympathetic reaction from Alec. He wasn’t falling at her feet like she was accustom to.

“What are you accusing me off, Alexander?” her innocent facade dropping slightly, part of her ugliness began to come through with a hard glint in her eyes, her red lips pulled tight.

Alec smiled then, like that was the question he was waiting for all this time. “I’m not accusing you of anything, Camille. But I do have a theory I would like to share with you. Also I would appreciate if you never refer to me as Alexander. My name is Alec.” Not giving her any time to interject, he continued on. “My theory is that you’re jealous, completely and utterly jealous of Magnus. You’re young, rich and beautiful and love fashion yet you didn’t have the talent for the job you acquired. Then you met Magnus. A struggling new intern like yourself, except he actually worked hard and earned his position with the talent he had. That wouldn’t have sit well with you would it? This poor nobody from foster care getting all the attention you deserved. So what did you do? You gave him all your time and attention. Made him fall in love with you. Then slowly started to make him doubt himself and his skill because the only way to make yourself feel worth it was to bring him down, essentially pushing all your faults and insecurities on him, right? While you cleverly coerced him into creating your designs for you.” Magnus could see another crack in her fake ass amour. His husband ventured on, uncaring of the furious reaction he received from the woman standing him front of him, her fist clenched tightly.

“One thing you didn’t cater for is that unlike you, Magnus isn’t just a pretty face. Yes we can all admit, he’s extremely beautiful on the outside, but on the inside he’s intelligent, honest, compassionate, caring, understanding, loving, forgiving. I can list all night. Unlike you, he has true family and friends who love and care for him despite the name and fame. People he can trust and confide in and be there for him after a difficult day. He has loyal friends he could relay on. When he’s old and grey and the beauty has fade away, he wouldn’t be alone. He will still be surrounded by the people who love him, a life full of fond memories and laughter. You don’t have that do you? Take away all of the money and lime light, who will stay with you? When you get old, the wrinkles start to form and your beauty is long gone, who are you going to have? Who’s going to love you then? Your ugliness will be prominent without all this to cover it up. You are going to be all alone, Camille.” Alec showed his true feelings to her then. His eyes filled with fire and hatred. Magnus prayed he would never be on the receding end of that look. His husband stood tall, using his height as an added advantage over her.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” She sneered, however looking slightly panicked and trying hard to cover it up. Her usual confident facade was completely broken down at the effect of Alec’s words.

“I am his husband.” Alec stepped closer to her, his arm moving to wrap around Magnus’ waist, hand resting on his stomach. Magnus immediately intertwined their fingers, both their wedding bands plainly visible now. He heard Camille gasp as she notices the somewhat matching pair.

“This game you’re playing, it’s over. If you know what’s good for you, your reputation and career, I suggest that you leave Magnus alone. I have the money, resources and connections to destroy you and “daddy” wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Do not underestimate me.” Alec stared her down, his voice never raised or became angry. He maintained the same calm neutral tone and that made it all the more threatening. 

She her eyes widen in surprise as she took a step back, instinctively. Magnus could not take his eyes off Alec for the entire exchange, as he watched the man he loved destroy his nightmare.

The emotions hit him like a freight train.

The man he loved.....

LOVE.

Magnus was in love with Alec.

All the causal touches and kisses, the flutters in his stomach, the lost of breath every time Alec entered a room, the tingling of his skin whenever Alec is close enough. The empty feeling when Alec wasn’t around. The calm and peace when they were together, just relaxing. It all made sense now. That’s what Cat and Ragnor wanted him to realize on his own.

Love was never meant to be toxic. With the right person, its the best experience in the world. It was the nights in with his family, eating dinner and talking about their days. It was watching television with the boys, hearing their perspective on simple things. It was them not being able to sleep without cuddling with each other. It was their fun little dates, no expectations or judgements, just them enjoying each others’ company. The simple things that means the most and Alec gave that to him. He knew Magnus inside out, saw him at his best and worse and stayed any way.

As he stood and watched this perfect man come to his defence, his heart swelled with pride. He finally figured out the ache he had been feeling all this time. His walls came tumbling down. He was in love. He could trust Alec with his heart. He had proven time and time again that he would never let Magnus down. He never did and Magnus was full with absolute certainty that he never will. Now that he knew, he didn’t want to waste anymore time with such a trivial matter. Camille couldn’t hurt him anymore. All the power she had over him was gone. 

Magnus grabbed Alec by the face, uncaring of the audience around them, and kissed him. He put his all in the kiss, loosing himself in the softness and comfort of Alec. “Thank You.” He whispered into Alec’s lips. He was slowly pulling away when Alec grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in for another earth shattering kiss.

“Ready to get out of here?” he asked Magnus, breathlessly, when the finally pulled apart the second time. All Magnus could do was nod. Alec took his hand and intertwined their fingers. They turned to look at Camille, who was staring at them with a bewildered and shock expression. 

Alec smirked. “It was lovely to meet you Camille. My husband and I are retiring for the night. Enjoy the rest of the party.” Magnus was trying his best to not laugh. He send her a wave as Alec pulled him towards the exit.

He loved Alec. He felt a huge ease when he admitted it to himself. He might not tell him tonight but he knew sometime soon, he needed to let Alec know how he felt. 

They passed a Drug Store. Magnus made Alec stop and pulled up onto the parking lot. He exited the car without looking back to see if Alec followed him. He walked with purpose into the store and headed for what he needed. He dropped the lube and condoms on the counter. The cashier not blinking an eyelash, she seemed used to these situations. He felt Alec walked up behind him, both hands resting on the counter on either side of him, essentially caging him in as Magnus paid for their items. The cashier glanced at them once, smirking as she checked out the items.

“You gentlemen enjoy your night now.” She waved with a smile. “Oh we intend to.” Magnus replied as they walked out the door, purchase in hand.

The drive home was filled with silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence but the tension was thick. Both men aware of what they wanted. They knew exactly what was going to happen when they finally arrive home. Magnus was holding on to Alec’s free hand on his lap while Alec steered with the other. He could not take his eyes off his husband. His caring, brilliant, chivalrous, amazing husband, who came to his defence and didn’t let the she-devil get to him. 

It wasn’t long after they were pulling into their driveway. They walked to the door, hand in hand, Magnus idly swinging their purchase in the other hand. When they passed the threshold, Alec continued walking but stopped in front of the stairs as Magnus locked the door. They gazes locked as Magnus slowly made his way to stand in front of his husband, so close he felt Alec’s breath on his face. The tension between them getting thicker and thicker. Alec was staring at him with such intensity, he felt like melting on the spot.

His voice was heavy and hoarse with desire. “Tell me this is what you really want, Magnus. Because when I touch you, I’m not going to stop until we’re both naked and writhing in pleasure. If not, go to your room and close the door. You need to decide now.” 

Alec’s words made him hot to the core. Telling him no was never in his mind, not tonight. He needed Alec like he never needed anyone. The way he was staring at Magnus, like he was the sexiest man he had ever seen, was making his spine tingle in all the right ways.

Having already made his decision, he closed the remaining space between them. He wrapped his free hand around Alec’s neck. “I don’t want you to stop, Alexander. Not now, not ever.” He whispered into Alec’s mouth causing him to gasp. He used that moment to slide his tongue into his husband mouth, erotic searching, tongue against tongue fighting for dominance. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, dragging him impossibly closer until their bodies were pressed together, inch by delicious inch. He felt an impressive bulge poking at his lower stomach. The blood rush south increased exponentially. 

Without breaking their kiss, they shrugged of their jackets, giggling like teenagers into each other when Alec’s arm got stock in his sleeve. When they finally rid themselves of the jackets, Alec began unbuttoning his shirt. Magnus couldn’t concentrated on anything except his husband’s skilful mouth on his. He wasn’t aware his shirt was all the way opened until he felt the blunt fingernails gently scraping against his nipples, along the hard plains of his toned stomach. He had to break away to catch a breath, an electric current running through his body at the touch. Alec used this moment to push the shirt completely off his body. The cool air of the night along with Alec’s finger on his body, creating goose bumps. Magnus never felt so alive. 

He pushed away from Alec to look at him. What a sight it was. His husband lips red and swollen, his face flushed red with want, his pupils blown wide with desire. He grabbed hold of his hand and lead them up the stairs. Alec steered them towards his room. “My bed is bigger.” He whispered into Magnus’ ear as they passed through the door of the master bedroom.

Alec pressed Magnus against the door, making him hopelessly aware of his arousal. He felt a pride that he could evoke such a response in his husband. Never in a million years would he think his Alec was capable of such intense sensual behaviour. His insecurities of disappointing him went out the door when Alec kissed him again, roughly, forcing his lips open to suck Magnus’ tongue into his mouth. He don’t know how much time had passed with Alec pressed up against him, only aware of the heavy body against him.

He was vaguely aware of Alec unbuttoning his pants, just as he heard the material slide down his legs and his husband helping him out of them. He decided to finally take action. He ripped open Alec’s shirt, buttons flying every where as he sighed in pleasure being able to touch as he was being touched, running his fingers over the delicious patch of hair and sweet pink nipples, along his stomach and back up again. 

Neither of then spoke. They were too busy kissing.......touching. 

Then it wasn’t enough. He reached for the zip of Alec’ pants. He needed to get them off, his impatience showing. He fumbled with the damned thing, his fingers brushing on firmly on his husband’s harden member. He felt Alec’s chest expand as he took a gasping breath then his hands were on Magnus’ helping him with his task. Alec broke away from his lips and moaned loudly on his neck as he slipped his hands inside his pants and boxers to touch him raw, his grip firm, pulling and stroking the hard hot flesh.

“Oh fuck. Your hands are magic.” Alec cursed hoarsely on his neck, kissing and sucking the exposed skin, guaranteed to leave possession marks. One hand moved to slide into his hair as the other wrapped around his waist. Alec began to shallowly thrust into Magnus’ hand. He tried to clear his head long enough to take them to the bed but Magnus was having none of that. He dropped the bag on the table next to them and wrapped his free hand around Alec’s neck to pull him closer as he felt him try to back away. He waited long enough he wasn’t going to lose him now.

He tightened his grip slightly and made his fingers into a ring as he jerked Alec off, movements faster and faster. He heard Alec growled. He ripped his mouth away from Magnus skin, pushed him back against the door. He made quick work of getting Magnus’ boxer briefs off. 

“How do you want me, Magnus?” he asked, his voice deep with desire causing him to shudder. 

“I need to feel you inside me, Alexander. I need to feel the burn to know this is real.” He whispered the words, his voice failing him as he was too wound up.

He felt Alec lift him. He didn’t need to be told twice as he automatically wrapped his legs around his waist, hands locked together behind his neck. Alec kissed him fiercely, his tongue eagerly invading his mouth, while he blindly emptied the bag on the table. Bless his husband and his skill at multi-tasking. He heard the opening on the tube but paid no attention to it as he was too busy being consumed. He ran his hands inside Alec’s shirt, gently scraping the skin of his toned back. 

Finally he felt a lubed up finger at his entrance. His grip returned and tightened on Alec’s neck at the first intrusion. It’s been so long, he was so tight that he felt Alec’s finger pass every ring of muscle inside him. Then he pulled out and repeated the motion again. Magnus head fell back to knock on the door as the second finger joined the first. They were so close to where they needed to be. He didn’t care at the moment though, the fiction inside him was enough to have him shaking in Alec’s arms. He wasn’t aware of Alec staring at him, gauging his reactions, studying the ways he liked to be touched. He wanted to scream when the third finger joined the equation. His body moved by instinct as he raise himself up and dropped down unto Alec’s fingers. The stretch was delicious. He licked his lips as he began to bounce on the digits inside him. He screamed when Alec curled them slightly and they finally rubbed against his prostate, hard.

“Enough preparation. Get the fuck inside me now.” He demanded. He was a quivering mess by the time Alec slipped on a condom and lubed up, ready at his entrance. They both groaned as Alec slipped inside for the first time, they were finally connected and fucking fireworks were going off in Magnus’ head. No finger preparation could ever make Magnus ready to take the fullness that was his husband. It felt like an impossible stretch. He felt every inch, every pulse of Alec inside him. The burn of being spilt open was there but it wasn’t unbearable, the pleasure of finally being joined was overpowering. His gazed locked with Alec has he slowly made his way into Magnus until he finally bottomed out. His hands in a tight grip on Magnus’ hips as he gave him time to adjust. He leaned on the door for a short moment, taking a deep breath. They were both covered in a thin sheath of sweat. Sweat, he decided there and then, was a good look on his man, who was still staring at him, eyes almost black with desire, but with a hint of tenderness and patience he didn’t know he deserved.

He gave his hips a few experimental rotations, when he felt no pain, he began to gyrate his hips, the fingers on him tightened. “You can move now, Alexander.” It came out like a purr as he continued to grind.

The thrust started off slow, gentle. Magnus was having none of that. He pushed off the door to cling to Alec and moan ‘faster’, ‘harder’ in his ear. The control Alec was holding on to snapped, he was sure to have finger bruises on his hips later. His spine arched and his body taunt as Alec complied. The thrust became exactly as he wanted it, his hard leaking cock rubbing between them, the friction of their hard glistening stomachs making every pull send jolts of electricity through his body. He shifted a little to the right. He let out another scream as the angle change caused Alec to repeatedly hit his prostate dead on with every thrust. “That’s it baby. Let me hear you scream for me.” Alec grunted in his ear.

He pulled back to grab Alec for a filthy kiss as he continued to pistol into him. He was so close, his body seizing up as they continue to move frantically together. Alec must of felt he was close. Without breaking contact, he pushed Magnus against the door, balancing him as he moved a hand to grip is neglected cock. All it took was three thrust into Alec’s hand and the constant assault on his prostate to reach his peak. His back arched off the door as he grounded down when jets of his released coated Alec’s hand and their stomachs.

The clenching of his muscles was too much for Alec, with Magnus tightening even more around him, drawing him in. Alec fucked him through his orgasm. Five thrust later he felt Alec tense, his muscles locking up as he was pushed close to the door again, causing it to creak with their added weight. A moan of his name leaving Alec’s lips as he felt the pulse and warmth of his release inside of him.

His body was trembling in the aftermath of what was possibly the greatest sex he ever had. He felt the tension leave Alec’s muscles as he pulled out slowly, soothing Magnus’ back as his muscles protested and did not seem to want to let him go. He released his hold on Magnus. He let his legs drop to the floor. Still a bit shaky, he leaned back on the door for support. Alec braced his arms on either side of Magnus. They were both breathless, gazing warmly at each other. 

“Did I hurt you?” Alec asked gently as he titled his head to wipe his forehead on his shirt sleeve. He peeled the condom off and threw it the bin next to them.

“Only in the best possibly way.” He replied honestly. He was going to feel Alec inside him for days to come. 

He was surprised when Alec picked him up again. “You cant say those things to me, Magnus. They have a disastrous effect on my self control.” He turned them around and walked Magnus towards the bed before unceremoniously dropping him on it. It was so hot. He rarely had a partner as strong as he was, who was capable of lifting him with such ease. He smiled at the thought.

“What’s the smile about?” Alec asked softly, caressing his cheek as he sat next to him on the bed. He leaned into the touch. “Just an observation on how you’re able to lift me just as I am able to lift you.” He replied making Alec chuckle.

“Oh I have no doubt you can lift me with ease.” His voice deepening slightly as his hand on Magnus’s cheek made its caressing journey down his throat next to his collar bone then down to his biceps. “I look forward to that.” He said absentmindedly, as he continued the motion with his fingers.

Suddenly he got off the bed to shrug off his shirt. In their haste to be connected, Magnus forgot this tiny detailed. He was completely naked, whilst Alec was almost fully clothed, there was something erotic and empowering about that. His face flushed at the though of him being so impatient. He watched as Alec walked towards the bathroom, only to return with a cloth in hand. 

“May I?” he asked Magnus gently, indicating to his pleasure stained stomach. He nodded and gasped as the damp cloth touch his still heated skin. He wanted to shed a tear as his husband cleaned them up. His arousal slowly returning when he felt the damp cloth move to his sensitive areas. Alec dropped the cloth on the night stand after giving himself a clean as well. He got of the bed again to collect something from the table by the door. Magnus saw him drop the lube and some condoms in the bed as he straightened to pull his pants and boxers off his hips.

“What are you doing, Alexander?” he asked curiously.

“I’m getting ready to make love to my husband.” He replied with a smile.

“I thought you just did.....” he stared up at Alec, confused.  
The smile dropped from his face immediately and his mouth was grim. He looked at Magnus with serious, intense eyes. 

“That was not making love, Magnus. That was us fucking against the door, satisfying our physical needs. This is making love.” He said as he used gentle fingers to caress his smooth caramel skin. He carefully pushed Magnus to lie on the bed with him stretching out fully at his side. He kissed Magnus slowly and thoroughly as his hands roamed everywhere taking his time tracing every ridge and dip of his body. His body slowly and carefully being washed with sensual awareness.

Magnus did what he wanted to do all along, with his hands and his lips. Discovering what each other liked, where to touch, where to lick, where to suck. They both slowly brought each other back to arousing shivering messes.

Alec kissed along his body, wet open mouthed kisses, pausing to pay extra attention to his nipples. He gently sucked one of the chocolate nub into his mouth, tongue rubbing against it, while his fingers tugged and pulled on the other, making it erect, then he switched his attention to the other. He then moved slowly along his stomach, lips running along the hard ridges of his abdomen, tongue dipped into his belly button for a brief moment. He made his way lower between Magnus’ legs, coercing then apart to fit his wide shoulders. His nibbled on the insides of his thighs, skipping the places he really wanted.

Magnus was about to make a frustrated noise when he felt a hot breath on now hard member. He groaned as Alec made a few experimental licks on the tip before slowly engulfing his cock into his tight wet mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed his head bring him all the way out, only to swallow him back again, not giving Magnus a moment to catch his breath. His back arched off the bed as he pushed his hips forward into Alec’s mouth, his release slowly creeping up on him.

He felt a lubed finger at his entrance as Alec worked his cock. Two fingers slide easily inside him, an arousing reminder of him being filled earlier. He gripped Alec’s hair to pull him off. “I don’t want to come without you, Alexander.” He caressed his cheek, lips stained with saliva, he looked so delectable. He send Magnus a smile as he curved his finger and pushed them all the way inside, making him moan, dropping his head on the pillow. He protested briefly when the fingers were pulled out, feeling empty. But then Alec was on him, his body covering his.

This time there was no urgency or haste when Alec entered him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his neck and lost himself to the rhythm Alec set. They reached their peak together, murmuring and kissing each other while they rode out their high.

Magnus was boneless and sedated as Alec insisted on cleaning them up again. He felt the dip of the bed as his husband returned and pulled him into his arms. He fell asleep finally feeling at peace, absolute joy radiating through his satisfied body.

He whispered into the night, when he thought Alec was asleep behind him, right before sleep claimed him.

“I love you.....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm most proud if this chapter to date in all of my writing. My usual 2-5 k words went out the window with this one. I'm really not good at the smut so please give me a confident post before you shot me down! Hahah. Minus the small scene in 'Second Chances', this was my first full smut scene. What did you guys think about Alec meeting Camille and Magnus' thought throughout the confrontation?? Tell me!! I cant wait to read your comments. I swear i will have a literal panic attack until the first comment! Aahhhhhhhh........
> 
> Till the next one. Xoxox


	10. A new perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

What did he do wrong to deserve this? Why couldn’t he spend his last remaining day as a single man at home, preparing for his new mini house mates in relative peace and quiet? The answer is because he was a massive push over. Strangers tend to leave him alone because of his stoic resting face but those who are privy to his unconditional love, gets to walk all over him. That’s the only reason he’s sitting at the bar of this noisy club with his brother, instead of at home, his nice peaceful home.

“Come on Alec. Don’t look like that. Can you at least pretend to want to be here?” Jace asked as he took a swig of his whiskey.

“No. I told you over and over again that I didn’t.” He rolled his eyes he drank his beer.

“We have so much to celebrate. Izzy being pregnant, the company taking off, you’re officially going to be a dad/guardian of those two great boys. This is the last time we would be able to just do this. Take this time to have some fun. Find a sexy guy to dance with.” He said as he ordered another round for himself.

“Well sucks for you then. You’re going to have to deal with me this way.” He replied stubbornly.

“Hey boys.” They heard a sultry voice behind them. The both turned in their chairs, Jace excitedly and Alec somewhat reluctant, to face a beautiful woman smirking at them. “Hi. I’m Kaelie. Anyone of you wanna dance? Or both of you even?” She looked at them whilst licking her lips. He wished he wore his glasses and sweater, instead of dress pants and a shirt. People tend to leave him alone when he wore his amour.

“Hi.” Jace said hopping off his seat to stand next to her. He kissed the back of her hand. “I’m Jace. I would love to dance with you. Your efforts, however, are completely wasted on my brother.” He said as he took her to the dance floor. Alec rolled his eyes again, the last thing he wanted was to be hit on by women. He wondered if he could sneak out without Jace knowing since he was occupied.

He was in the process of turning around to order another beer, when a light flashed caught his gaze. At first he wasn’t sure what it was. He kept searching the dancefloor until he found it.  
Alec gasped. Right smack in the middle of the dance floor was the sexiest, most handsome man he has ever laid his eyes on. He was dancing, eyes closed, lost to the music. His body moving like it was made to be there, in perfect sync with the sound. He wore all black but with hints of gold and glitter all over, making him illuminate under the lights and stand out even more. His shirt sleeves was rolled to his elbows, revealing strong arms and was unbuttoned half way down his impressive chest, hardly covered by a variety of necklaces.  
Alec never had the strong urge to run his fingers over a smooth hard chest before. What the hell was wrong with him? He was developing a crush at twenty-six? Lusting after a sexy stranger like a horny teenager. It took all the energy he had to break contact and face the bar again to catch his breath.

A moment later, just his luck, the sexy man slide in the chair next to him. He was even more stunning up close. Alec was looking at him from the corners of his eyes. He wore make-up, making him look all the more alluring. His chocolate brown eyes with a hint of gold was lined with black eyeliner, and he saw gold and brown shimmer on his eye lids. His face was flushed pink with all the dancing. 

“Can I get another martini, Joe?” the man asked the bartender, this voice deep and melodious to match the rest of him. Alec took a swig of his drink and turned to face the stranger. He was taken aback to find the man already staring at him.

“You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. They are a hazel warm but when you turn, it looks green. How do you do that?” his voice was slightly slurred as he spoke.

“Genetics. You have to thank my parents.” He answered, making the man laugh. If his voice was great, his laugh was even better.

“You should probably take me out on a date first before you introduce me to your parents.” He giggled and winked. Alec had to turn to avoid him seeing the blush on his cheeks. He had never met someone who affected him this way, and he didn’t even know the man’s name but he needed to gather the courage to change that. Digging deep for his usual confidence, he took a breath and faced the man.

“I’m Alec.” He offered his hand to the stranger.

“Hello Alec. I’m Magnus.” He took Alec’s hand briefly. It didn’t stop the small jolts from running through his body at the contact. He noticed Magnus watching him carefully at the mention of his name. It did sound familiar to him but he couldn’t think about it at the moment with those amazing eyes fixed on him. When he made no response, he felt Magnus relax in his seat next to him.

“So Alec, why is a handsome man like you drinking all alone?” Magnus asked.

“My brother dragged me out to celebrate being our own bosses and my sister is pregnant so I’m dedicating all my alcohol intake to her tonight.” he replied ignoring the flutters at being called handsome. “What about you? What’s your story Magnus?”

“Congratulations to you and your siblings! I’ll drink for your sister as well.” He smiled and clinked his glass against Alec’s. “As for my story, oh you know the usual. Been in a what I thought was a happy relationship only to find her in bed with another man the night I was planning to propose. I gave the bitch three years of my life!! How could I be so stupid? I had an awesome career path ahead of me. I mean I risked everything to become a designer, spent all that time getting my BIS degree before making the difficult decision to switch to design. Fat lot of good that did for me. I could of stayed in my field and be a successful business man by now or a VP at least creating new tech. But the best part of this is that I worked for her father’s company. He completely ruined my reputation that no other company wants to hire me, said I was a thief and a liar and that I tried to take all the credit for his daughters work. Oh pulease! Camille can’t design shit to save her life. I had to help her come up with her projects. No one can call Magnus Bane talentless”. Magnus rambled. It was like once the gates were opened, he couldn’t control the words that were flowing out of his mouth, but Alec was paying close attention to every word. The more Magnus relayed his story, the more interested Alec became in this enigma of a man.

“I’m sorry all that has happened to you Magnus. No one deserves to be treated that way.” He said sincerely, earning him a soft smile from the intoxicating man next to him.

“Thank you for saying that. You’re the nicest person I met all night. I’m sorry for offloading on you like that. I never do that ever but for some reason I trust you Alec.” They smiled and talked for what seemed liked hours. He learned that English wasn’t Magnus first language and that he loved learning new languages. Now that he had all this free time, he was trying to find a hobby to keep busy. He told Magnus about his company and all the work he and Jace were doing to try and make it successful. He also told him about finding himself an assistant. By the end of the night, Magnus gave Alec his number before passing out at the bar and his friends had to drag him home.

“What’s the smile about?” Jace asked him in the car as they headed to Alec’s house.

“Nothing just had a nice relaxing night. Thanks for suggesting it brother.” He patted him on the back as he exited the car, not giving him a chance at a comeback. He laid in bed that night staring at the number elegantly, albeit drunkenly, scribbled on a piece of paper. He wondered if Magnus would remember him in the morning as he was pretty drunk. Was it even the correct digits? He slipped the number in his bedside drawer and went to sleep.

He honestly forgot about it for a little while, the number, not the man. The next day he went to pick up Rafe and Maxie from the temporary foster home they were staying at. The ride home was a sad one. They missed their parents dearly, especially Rafe who at six years old knows the severity of the situation. The fact that his parents were not coming back. Maxie at three was the cutest most innocent child Alec has ever met. He was sad but also happy his mummy and daddy were in heaven and couldn’t wait to meet them again when he got older. The first nights were rough ones to get through but with Alec being their godfather, they stayed over often whenever Lydia and John wanted a little time to themselves. He imagined if they weren’t accustom to him and his home, it would be a lot worse. He put all his time and effort making sure the boys felt at home loved and cared for. They were his family now and he was damn well going to make sure they knew he was there for them no matter what.

A week later he found the number in his drawer, like a whisper of faith, he called his sister.

“Hey Iz.” He greeted.

“What’s up big brother?” was her reply.

“Um. What can you tell me about Magnus Bane?” he asked carefully. He knew she would know the name.

“Oh my God! He’s an amazing designer and he’s pretty hot. From what I’ve heard from Livvy, he’s an absolute sweetheart too. He didn’t deserve what those egotistical bastards Belcourts did to him though. Wait how do you know about Magnus?” she inquired.

“I kind of met him last week at Pandemonium.” He cringed, waiting for the piercing sound and she didn’t disappoint.

She screamed in excitement. “Tell me everything!!” And he did, pausing to listen to her occasional screaming and squealing, with some noises too high to register to the human ears.

“So I’m thinking of calling him and offering him the job to be my E.A.” he said after finally retelling some of their conversation.

“Oh my God. Magnus Bane working with you guys and then I would have a chance to meet him and we could be friends. Yes!! Do it!” she basically shouted at him. “I think he might be glad for the offer. From what I’ve heard the tabloids are harassing him and he wouldn’t want to put himself out for more public humiliation by applying for a job only to be rejected for false reasons, especially in the fashion industry.” She sighed on the line.

“Okay. I will call him soon then. Thanks Iz. Love you.” He ended the call.

The next day he was pacing in his office until he finally summed up the nerve to make the call. He wasn’t banking on Magnus remembering him, he was pretty drunk that night, he kept telling himself as he braced for disappointment.

Someone answered on the third ring. He heard a heavy soothing voice, like music to Alec’s ears. “Hello.”

“Good morning. Is this Magnus Bane?” he asked.

He heard the voice sigh on the other end. “This is he. Can I inquire who’s asking?” 

He probably was being harassed by journalist or tabloids again. “My name is Alexander Lightwood but most people call me Alec. We met a couple nights ago at a club. I recently started my company along with my brother and you gave me your number in the event that we have any vacancies.” He prayed he sounded professional and confident.

“Oh. You’re real.” He thought he heard Magnus say. “Um yes Alec. I actually remember only some of it though. I hope I wasn’t out of line at any time. If I was then I’m sorry.” He said softly.

“No, you were great company.” He reassured. “But that’s not what I’m calling about today. I have an offer for you.”

“How can I help you?” He asked, his voice unsure.

“I know this might seem random but I have a vacant position for my Executive Assistant. I was wondering if you might consider coming in for an interview. I’m having a hard time getting someone who can keep up and I remembered you telling me you have a degree in BIS and that’s actually perfect for the job. I’m not going to lie, the company is fairly new and there might be a lot of over time hours but if you’re interested. Take some time to think about it and call me back on this number. Its my personal cell.” He rushed out.

“Okay. I’ll come in for an interview.” Magnus replied immediately.

“Wait what? Don’t you need to think about it first?” he inquired, confused.

“Umm not really. I’m going to be extremely honest with you. I believe I drunkenly blurted out my current issues to you that night.” He sounded somewhat embarrassed at the notion.

“Yes, you kind of did, but it was no trouble at all.” He replied politely.

“And you still want to hire me?” Magnus asked incredulously. 

“Well obviously. I don’t care about your past Mr. Bane. My focus is on this job. Its about how you can benefit the company and how the company can benefit you. I need all the help I can get here and you seem like a perfect fit for the company. Also I have plans to eventually expand our brand to other countries and your knowledge of different languages would be very useful in the long run.” He replied sincerely.

“Call me Magnus please. Mr. Bane makes me sound old. When would you like me to come in?” he asked hesitantly.

“How about tomorrow morning at 9 am? I will message you the location.” He had already typed out the message.

“I’ll be there. Thank you Alexander.” His given name rolled off Magnus’s tongue so naturally that for the first time Alec didn’t correct it or wanted to.

“No problem...Magnus.”

The Magnus who came for the interview the next day was a completely different Magnus from the person Alec met that night. He was dressed in a black suit with a lavender shirt and a purple and grey tie. He has a hint of purple eyeliner on the lower lash lines but that was it, no fancy eyeshadows, no jewellery, no glitter. It was as if he was trying to down play his looks to fit in, something Alec knew well himself as he adjusted his thick black framed glasses and his black loose cardigan.

He also noticed how Magnus responded to him in his current attire, his voice holding a genuine warmth and friendliness but when Jace entered the interview with his pink designer shirt and brown dress pants, blond hair styled to one side, a shadow on his jaw looking like he stepped out of a magazine cover. Magnus behaviour changed subtly, gone was the genuine warmth, it was replaced by a pleasant professional smile. It might not be registered by the naked eye but Alec was a sucker for details. He saw Magnus’ walls go up around Jace or any other person who had a natural flirtatious personality.

He pushed aside his feelings and became the safe boss and friend he knew Magnus needed. He wasn’t going to scare him away with all the unwanted affections. He guessed he was just destined to pine away in silence while interacting with this perfect man on a regular basis. It didn’t get easier when Magnus was forced into watching the boys while he and Jace had to rush Izzy to the hospital. They stayed with her until Simon got a flight out to be with her for the birth of their daughter.

He arrived home and after Magnus left, he listened to the boys’ update on their time with Magnus and how awesome he was and how much fun they had hanging out with him. They couldn’t wait to meet him again. Dammit, the signs kept piling up.

He somehow knew when Magnus met Izzy it would run smooth. They naturally struck up a friendship immediately, seeing that they both has similar interest and knowledge in topics that went completely over Alec’s head. 

Work was becoming more and more hectic and he found himself depending on Magnus for business and personal things. The boys would beg for Magnus to be the one to stay with them when they were at home and Alec had to travel for work related issues. Magnus always said yes whenever Alec asked him, so much so that the guest bedroom next to the boys’ room became known as Magnus’ room.

To make matters worse, he was trying to date again. He met Raj at one of his high school reunions. He was a colleague of Elias, a friend of Alec. They hit it off immediately when Elias introduced them. Raj was a lawyer and having being raised to take over his family’s prestigious law firm as well, they had much in common. They went on a few dates but Alec was always hesitant to define the relationship. When things got hot and heavy, he would always steer them to Raj’s place. He didn’t want his boys to feel uncomfortable in their own home by bringing a man home with him.  
Well that was his response every time Raj asked why he couldn’t stay over.

The first time they had a major argument was when Raj found out that Magnus had a designated room in Alec’ house. It happened by complete accident. They had date night and he forgot Magnus was watching the boys that night for him because Mrs. Rainer couldn’t make it. Raj met him at the office, they were to go straight to dinner from there and maybe go to his boyfriend’s place after but Alec left his wallet at home so they had to drive over to retrieve it.

When they entered the house, Magnus and the boys were in their pjs watching a movie and eating popcorn. He could see the utter shock on Raj’s face as he watched Magnus be completely at ease in Alec’s home with his kids. He knew his boyfriend was keeping his comments till they got back into the car.

“Alexander. Why is your assistant at your house in his pajamas?” Raj finally asked, his face twisted distastefully.

“Because Magnus graciously offered to watch the boys tonight so we could have a nice date night, plus the boys enjoying hanging out with him. Magnus isn’t just my E.A., Raj. He’s also a friend. And can you please not call me that, I hate my given name.” He explained patiently. He knew a fight was brewing and with the wrong words, the volcano would erupt.

“That doesn’t explain why he was in his pajamas.” His boyfriend stared at him, eyebrows raised in question.

Alec sighed. He knew the answer to this question was the trigger. He braced for it as he responded. “Because the boys call the room next to theirs Magnus’ room. He sleeps there whenever he has to stay the night, if we work late and it’s unfair to make him drive home or when he watches the boys for me when I have obligations to attend to.”

“You mean to tell me that your assistant has a room in your house and your boyfriend isn’t allowed to stay the night. What type of bullshit is that Alec?” he shouted then his body went eerily calm. “You know what, I don’t want to know and I don’t care. Stop the car. I’ll take a cab home.”

They got back together a couple weeks after that with apologies and promises to be better. But Raj was always weary of Magnus. He was on alert whenever Magnus would enter his office when he came to visit Alec. If Magnus noticed any hostility he never commented on it. He was always pleasant and professional when dealing with Raj.

The last straw however was coming close to what would apparently be their one year anniversary. Raj was constantly begging him to take a couple days off so they could have a romantic get away. He even suggested asking Jace to stay and watch the boys for him. He was at it again in Alec’s office when Magnus entered with documents needing his signature.

“Come on Alec. We never get any alone time. It’s just a couple of days.” Raj was pleading. 

“I don’t know Raj. The boys have never been away from me for that long and I don’t know if I’m comfortable leaving them.” He said, fingers pulling at the back of his head. He realized Magnus noticed his uncertainty.

“If I may make a suggestion Alexander.” He continued when Alec nodded, he missed the hard stare of his boyfriend at Magnus’ use of his given name. “What if the boys agree that Jace and I stay with them so you can take the time off you need and enjoy yourself?”

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you more than I already do Magnus.” He said gently, but already giving in to his suggestion.

“It’s no trouble at all Alexander. I enjoy spending time with them so talk to them and to Jace and let me know what the plan is. Have a good evening gentlemen” He smiled at them before leaving to head home.

Alec was left alone with the fuming face of what looked like his soon to be ex boyfriend, permanent this time.

“What the actual fuck Alec?! I had to beg you to take time off with me but he suggested it once and you’re already deciding. And don’t feel I didn’t noticed he called you Alexander, twice!! You never corrected him. Oh God !! You’re in love with him aren’t you. You know what, don’t answer that. Of course you are and like a jackass I didn’t see it sooner. That’s it Alec. I’m tired of making a fool of myself. I can’t do this anymore. I’m done. I’m going home and delete your number from my phone. Don’t bother contacting me again. Goodbye Alec.” He stormed out not giving Alec a moment to respond.

He sat for a while thinking about how he might never be able to give the boys a stable home they deserve. Raj just left and he couldn’t bring himself to care much about it. Did that make him a horrible person? He didn’t know. If only he could find a husband to settle down with. He knows that no one will ever compare to Magnus but he could try. 

Nah. He was done dating, no more. He’s going to leave his love life up to destiny. 

Little did he know destiny was right around the corner...

 

“The last one got fired because she tried to sleep in Uncle Alec’s bed.” Was what he heard as he walked out the door. Magnus was staring at him with a look he had never before, like he was seeing Alec for the first time and not just as his lame dog, safe boss but as a man. He tried his hardest to not smile as Magnus continued to start at him with a new found appreciation. This was it, this was his one and only chance. With his decision made, he was actually going to ask Magnus to marry him this time. He wasn’t going to scare him away though, he respected Magnus too much for that. Maybe he would realize what they could have after they got married. It was worth a shot, the worse he could do was say no, right?

 

He said yes. Alec was dumbfounded as he sat next to Jace on the plane. “What’s got you in a chirpy mood?” he brother asked.

“Nothing. Just enjoying the scenery.” He smiled as Jace watched him suspiciously. He wasn’t going to burst this happiness bubble he found himself him. He needed to discuss it with Magnus first before he announced it to his family.

They finally had the time to sit and discuss their expectations of the marriage. He was completely honest when he said no affairs. He didn’t think he was able to think about anyone but Magnus any way so that was not a sacrifice on his part. He did, however, wanted to meet this bitch who made Magnus so insecure about himself and give her a piece of his mind. He was going to protect him at all cost. He was going to help Magnus remember how amazing and wonderful he is. He watched as the other man made his way to the stairs.

“I’m really glad I’m marrying you Alexander.” He said suddenly before going to his room. Just as well, Alec couldn’t help but stare at him walk away with a mixture of open want and desire. This was going to be a challenge. He was sure Magnus Bane would be the death of him.

 

Alec watched as Magnus left his office, closing the door gently in his wake to give them privacy.

“What the actual hell Alec?!” Jace shouted at him.  
“I have watched you silently pinned over Magnus for two years! Two years, Alec. You’re tell me you thought it was a good idea to ask him to marry you and he has no idea how you feel about him! Did you think about how this will affect you in the long run? He will be the other father of your kids and will be living with you guys! Are you trying to torture yourself Alec? Seeing him everyday and not be able to have the kind of relationship you really want with him. What were you thinking man?” He listened to his brother argue all the points he, himself, already thought about.

He felt someone watching him and lifted his head to immediately meet Magnus’ gaze. He was looking at Alec with serious concern. Knowing Magnus, he probably was more worried about Alec’s relationship with his brother than himself. He was selfless like that. He sent his fiancée a smile, who returned the gesture, before facing his brother. 

He lifted a hand up to stop Jace from his ranting. He stood up and walked towards him to lean on the desk next to him.

“Jace. I know you’re concerned for me and I understand that. You have to trust me. I know what I’m doing. I’m not going to deny that I have strong feelings for Magnus, because I do. But this isn’t just about me. Its about the boys too. They love Magnus and he loves them just as much. That’s extremely difficult to find in our experience right?” Jace smiled then. He knew his brother was aware of the close relationship his nephews have with Magnus.

“As for the other things, only time will tell. I know it would be a challenge but their is no one else destined be a permanent part of the boys life than Magnus. That, in itself, is reward enough. And hey you never know, what if the feelings develop mutually after we get married? He has to see my face all the time. I’m bound to make an impact eventually right.” He nudged his shoulder playfully.

He saw the frustration on Jace’s face diminish. “He would be an idiot not to see what a great guy you are, brother. I know you’re right, those boys love him and he genuinely love them back. But you cant blame me for worrying Alec. I’ve never seen you taken with someone as you are with Magnus but I trust you and I’ll always be here for you. He hugged his brother. “Let’s call Magnus back in. He’s looking nervous sitting out there.” 

“He’s probably worried we’re arguing about him. Magnus have the tendency to worry about everyone else but himself.” Alec smiled as he watched Magnus shift in his chair, face masked with concern.

“Don’t we know it. But he does take great care of you and the boys so I approve, I guess.” Jace chuckled as he waved for Magnus to join them again. “I hope you know what you’re doing Alec.”

He watched with a small, only a small, amount of jealously as Jace easily pulled Magnus into a hug. He always loved but slightly envied the easy relationship Magnus had with his siblings. No hidden emotions involved. But Magnus agreed to marry him and was comfortable enough with him to share his past and that made him feel all the more special.

The news to his sister went a lot smoother. She already loved Magnus and considered him part of the family and she knew Alec inside out. He was the first person he came out to as a teenager. “I’m so happy for you Alec. He’s an amazing person. Don’t worry, Magnus is probably scared and intimidated by his past relationship but the fact that he agreed to marry you despite all that, says a lot. Both of you and the boys are already a family. Just be patient with him okay. I feel it in my heart this was meant to be and you guys will work out. Talk to him and message me the date. Once my schedule is clear, I’ll organize everything for you.” She sighed happily. He saw Magnus smile at his phone a while later. No surprise a message from his sister.  
The signs were stacking higher and higher. In his almost twenty seven year life, he never got the approval of all his siblings at the same time on someone he was interested in. Magnus was the only one who could seamlessly interact with all three of them.

Calling his baby brother Max was the relaxing bit before letting his mother know. “Oh cool. I wouldn’t miss it for the world to see my big bro get married. Besides Magnus is awesome. Congrats bro.” 

His mother was unavailable to take the call so he left a message with her office.

 

He got a reply from her weeks later when he found the message on his desk, left by Lindsey. He was already tensed as he dialled his mother’s private line. “This is Mayrse Lightwood.” Was the greeting he received.

“Mother.” He wished the phone had a cord to wrap his hand around to keep occupied.

“Alec. What a surprise. What do you need?” she replied. No ‘how are you’ or ‘how are the boys’, just as expected he guessed.

“I don’t require anything. I am just calling to let you and dad know that I’m getting married at the end of the month and I hope you both can make it.” He stated formally. 

“Why wasn’t I aware you were dating some one. Who is she?” his mother asked. Alec felt his heart rate quicken in frustration. After all these years she still had the nerve.

“I’m still gay mother. No matter how much you want to ignore it, I’m marrying a man. Magnus to be specific.” His voice grated out. He was going to keep his emotions in check.

“Your assistant? Oh Alec, that’s so tacky. Its still not too late to find a nice upstanding girl to settle down with and give those boys a proper family life.” She went on as if not hearing him. He couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.” He replied sarcastically. “But if you had been involved in our lives you would realize that for the past two years the boys have had a proper home, with Magnus and I. He loves them as much as I do and they love him in return. So I’m asking you to put aside your ignorance for one day and be apart of this important day for me, for us.” He knew he sounded harsh but he didn’t care at that moment. His mother was silent on the other end that he had to double check the screen to make sure she didn’t hang up on him.

“Your father and I have a very important conference in London that week. We cannot skip it. Also your brother would be in school so he would not able to make it either, if you insist on continuing this.” She replied stiffly.

“Glad to know your priorities are in the proper order. Still choosing work over your children. Hope you have an enjoyable time. Good day mother.” He slammed the phone on the receiver. He slumped to his chair and dropped his head on the desk. He heard a knock on the glass door and a soothing voice. “Is everything okay Alexander?”

Alec groaned before lifting his head to indicate for Magnus to come in and sit, to which he complied. He adjusted his glasses and ran his hand through his hair.

“I just got off the phone with my mother. I left a message for her to call me since the day I spoke to Izzy, she finally decided to reply. Apparently she and my father will be out of town for the wedding and would not be able to make it. I’m not surprise anyway. But she tried to indicate that my brother Max wouldn’t want to come as well. But she doesn’t known that I already spoke to him and he said he wouldn’t miss it for the world. It felt as if she was trying to drive a wedge between us. I thought after all this time, she would accept it. Accept me. But I guess I was wrong. She even had the nerve to tell me it wasn’t too late to find a nice girl to settle down with.” He sighed. He didn’t feel angry anymore. He was long past that. He felt defeated.

“Alexander. I’m so sorry. I know how much it meant to you to have them there. But all you can do now is focus on the positives. All of your siblings will be present there for you. Max and Rafe will be there. I will be there for you. Give it some time and try again, only if you want to.” Magnus said watching him with a small smile. “Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?” he asked.

“I’ll be alright. Thank you. By just being here helps, even though it doesn’t seem like it. I just need a little time to process, that’s all. And you’re right, all the people who care about me and I care about will be there.” He managed a smile that probably looked sad. But he was honest when he said just Magnus’ presence alone was making everything easier to deal with. He tend to have that affect on Alec.

“So in reference to the spirit day project Kit told us about, we just received the new rainbow coloured cases. We did half with two boys holding hands and the other half with two girls. Plus we were discussing the designs on the bi-coloured cases. My suggestion was to put fun puns along with inspirational themes with the blue, purple and pink background. Also the design team want to ask you if we could launch a competition on our social media sites for our LGBTQ+ followers to submit their works and we can choose five or so to use on the final cases in each category, crediting their works and also letting them have an outlet to showcase how awesome and talented our community is. And also to give out prices for participation.” Magnus face lit up as he discussed the project with him. This was a special world wide project they participated in that was personal to both him and Magnus. With the conversation with his mother fresh on his mind, he was even more determined to make this successful for all the people out there who were afraid of being themselves and coming out because of the ignorance and intolerance. 

“Yes. That’s an amazing idea to get the community involved. Organize a meeting with Kit and the team. Let’s discuss.” He smiled as Magnus reached over his desk to make the call.

 

Time tend to fly when you’re having fun, or so he heard. Jace and himself were on their way to pick Izzy up at the airport. She cleared up her schedule to take charge in the decorating since Magnus wasn’t getting the time to put into it as he wanted to. 

He opened the door with his siblings behind him and found Magnus and the boys on the floor watching tv. Maxie was on his lap while Rafe was leaning on his arm. He silently took out his phone and took a quick picture. His siblings caught him and endlessly teased him about having a crush in his fiancé. He had to roll his eyes at their antics as they entered the house laughing at him making their presence known. If he set that picture his wallpaper background on his phone, well that was no one’s business.

 

His wedding day was here. His sister did an incredible job, with the help of everyone, on making it look beautiful. It was the perfect blend of his and Magnus’ taste along with a small hint of the boys. The rose wall that Maxie helped make and the monster truck ice sculpture that Rafe suggested. It made it all the more special to have their boys be included.

He walked out the shower to see his siblings hanging around his room. Izzy draped a beige suit on his bed. It was simple and exactly how he liked it. His entire being was buzzing with anticipation. In less than a few hours he was going to be married to Magnus. He contained his smile as his siblings looked at him with fond admiration. She shook her head at his glasses and handed him a pair of contacts to wear.

“Come on brother. Let’s help you get ready. Magnus wouldn’t know what hit him.” Jace smirked as he handed Alec the pants and shirt.

“Actually I think it might be the other way around this time. You haven’t seen the suit I chose for Magnus yet. You’re in for a treat big brother. Also I saw Cat and Clary went up to his room to help him so be prepared.” Izzy winked at him. She helped him with his coat and adjusted the gold pocket square then fixed his bow tie. “You look so handsome mi hermano.” She hugged him and left to make sure everything else was organized.

“You ready to go?” Jace asked. He was about to answer when he saw a familiar figure at his room door. “I’ll give you guys a moment.” Jace said as he let Catarina inside and exited.

“Hello Catarina.” He greeted.

“Alec.” Her face was serious. “I know it’s a bit late for this but I have to do my duty as the best friend. He’s been through enough heart break in his life time. You hurt him and I will hurt you. I can bleed you dry in seconds with just one small incision. I can chop you up and dispose of you where no one will find you. Do you understand me?” her expression was blank.

He gulped. Holy shit she was scary and it was awesome. He was so happy that Magnus have this support system in his life, like what he had with his siblings. Cat was looking at him strangely until he realized that he was smiling. “Oh I’m sorry, I cant help but smile. Thank you Catarina for always having his back. I can honestly say I have no intention of ever hurting him. He’s the best thing that has happened to me and my family. I care about him more than you know and I only want the best for him. He will have my name and protection always.” He told her sincerely.

“You’re in love with him aren’t you?” she asked after a moment.  
He stood slightly panicked. He didn’t know how to answer her. She held up her hand to stop him. “It’s okay. Maybe he should be the first one you admit it to. I’m trusting you with my best friend Alec. You might not think so but you are already special to Magnus, even he might not know it yet. He would not make this commitment for just anyone especially after, well you know. I cant put my finger on it but I do trust you to take care of him as he will with you and the boys. He talks about them all the time. He couldn’t wait to be a part of their family. I wish you all the best.” She smiled and patted his shoulder and left him to himself. He heard those words from his sister all the time but hearing it from Catarina, a person close to his soon to he husband, it gave him the confidence he needed to walk out the door to his future.

Magnus looked breathtakingly beautiful. The iridescent suit he wore along with the make up, Alec was speechless for a moment. This is his future husband, this is the man he gets to share his life with. He was content with simply standing there and gazing until he saw Magnus looking ahead slightly panicked. He quickly made his way to his side and took his hand. His breath caught in his throat when the brown gold eyes looked up at him, full of emotions. He blurted out the first thing that was on his mind. “You look beautiful Magnus.” He prided himself when he saw the blush spread across Magnus’ face. He composed himself quickly before returning the compliment to him. Alec’s entire body felt flushed. He had to turn away for a second to not give into the urge and kiss him there and then.

He took Magnus’ and they walked to the Minister together. This was their special moment, a symbol that they were an equal partnership. They were facing the uncertainty of the future as one. Alec didn’t fumble over his vows because he meant every word. He never let go of Magnus’ hands for the entire ceremony. He could feel him shaking but he was sure that he was shaking too.

He wasn’t going to lie and say he never thought about kissing Magnus, because he did. So when Minister Aldertree told them to share their first kiss as a married couple, he was excited for the opportunity. He looked at Magnus expectantly, who nodded. He got closer and bend slightly to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Oh man. It only lasted a second but he was fighting the urge to go for more. Magnus’ lips were as soft as he imagined with a hint of cherry lip-gloss. 

Boo!!” He heard Jace shouted.

“You guys can do better than that” his sister added followed by a cute giggle from Sophia.

“Yea. Kiss like you mean it!” Clary and Simon echoed.

The minister looked at them expectantly as if agreeing with the masses. Alex was determined. He might not get a chance like this anytime soon. He grabbed Magnus by the waist, pulled him flush against his body and tipped him slightly in his arms. He did notice how perfect his husband felt pressed against him.

Looking directly into his eyes, he lowered his head slowly, as always giving Magnus enough time to decline. The anticipation building as he got closer and closer, his heart racing. He noticed Magnus’ eyes never leaving his lips. Right before connection he saw his eyes fluttered close as he did the same. 

He learned that kissing Magnus like this came natural to him, like it was meant to be. He put his feelings on his sleeves with that kiss. It was electric and arousing. It started of slowly and innocent at first, lips brushing against each other. But then to his surprise, Magnus was returning the kiss, eagerly. His hands made their way up to grasp Alec’s shoulders as an anchor. He pretended for a moment that this was real. He kissed Magnus like he dreamt to all the years, like he knew Magnus deserved to be kissed, expertly and thoroughly. He wanted him to know that when he was ready, Alec would be waiting for him. His feeling pouring out. The fact that he was kissing him back, sparked hope in Alec’s chest. He tightened arms around Magnus’ waist even more as he continued the kiss, until the cheers and whistles finally drew them apart.

He immediately turned to face his siblings to catch his breath. He met their knowing smirking faces. He knew if let Magnus see his expression, he would know. He also knew he missed Magnus’ expression, which he desperately wanted to see. Would this affect how he felt about them? But he needed to compose himself as the wave of congratulations and hugs engulfed them.

The ceremony ended with a peaceful buzz. His lips were still tingling from the kiss but he was excited. Magnus was officially his husband and the future was looking up. He was surrounded by family and friends and also new friends. It was amazing how seamless their sides interacted. He heard a small gasp next to him. He turned to see Magnus taking in the sights and came to the same realization he did. Smiling and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “We did good, didn’t we.”

“Yes we did.” Alec’s swore his heart stopped beating when Magnus looked at him and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha i hope you guys liked the no warning in the summary! :P  
> I wanted to finish this in one chapter but it became too long so i broke it down into two, before and after marriage. If i left out any scenes you wanted to read then let me know and i will add it to the next one. Coming soon is their marriage life from Alec's POV till the end of the smut..did he hear what Magnus said??!  
> So the story will resume from chapter twelve.
> 
> *Also all credit goes to the basic shadowhunters twitter account for their awesome love is love tshirts for #spiritday. I really wanted one but couldnt affort it. :( so i used the idea for my story as a support! Go and get one before the sale is over if you can. All profits go to the Trevor Project where they help LGBTQ+ youths. :)
> 
> How was it? Feel free to scream at me in the comments!! 
> 
> Till the next one. Xoxox


	11. A different perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of Alec's POV. Selected moments from chapters 6-9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Alot of the scenes the dialogues are the same, just replaced with Alec's thoughts with a few additiional new scenes.
> 
> Enjoy :)

He was officially married to Magnus. He couldn’t believe this was real as he woke up the next day. He stared at the simple white gold wedding band in his left hand. Alec wasn’t big on jewellery, he didn’t hate it, he was just never interested. He loved when Magnus wore them because he was made to dress elegantly, he was sure Magnus could pull off any look. But as he continued to stare at the ring, he wondered how he went so long without this symbol. It looked like it belonged, it was meant to be. He was Alexander Lightwood-Bane, he smiled to himself. 

He got up and changed into a t-shirt and running shorts and sneakers. The house was quiet when he came out his room. He carefully made his way down the stairs and out the door for his jog. As he ran, his thoughts naturally ventured to the wedding. It was perfect, everything he could of hoped for. He loved that Magnus and Izzy’s designs incorporated the four of them and that his sister included the boys in the decoration process. The first time he saw Magnus, it took his breath away. This is what love was suppose to feel like. An instant calm in the storm when they’re near. He knew this was the man he wanted to, no needed to spend the rest of his life with. The man that no one would ever compare to. The man who unknowingly, by just being himself, crawled into Alec’s heart and made a permanent home there.

Kissing Magnus was something he never thought he would experience. He imagined what it would be like multiple times but as cliché as it sounds, nothing could ever compare to the real thing, not even close. Those soft lips with a hint of cherry lip gloss, his hands gripping tightly to his shoulders, his body fitting perfectly against Alec. He was sure his face was flushed red and it wasn’t not due to his running. 

He was nearing to home when he notices Jace’s car in the drive way. As he entered the front doors, cheerful conversations could be heard. He found his siblings lounging on his couch with Simon sitting on the love seat holding Sophia.

“How did you creeps get into my house?” he greeted as he dropped next to Izzy.

“You should never leave your front door unlocked when your siblings are close by.” Jace leaned over Izzy to pat him on the chest, grimacing when it came away with sweat.

“Where’s Max?” he noticed his youngest siblings’ absence. 

“He had a group presentation to get to so he left ridiculously early this morning. You’re gross. Go and take a shower and meet us out back. Hopefully Magnus and the boys would be awake by then.” She pushed him off the couch.

“Just don’t burn down my house please.” He jogged up the stairs and to his room to shower. He came out his room a little while later. The party had shifted to the back yard sans Isabelle. 

He found Jace and Simon in a whispered conversation, with Sophia sitting on her uncle’s shoulders, her tiny fists in his hair. 

“We have to do something. We cant just leave her there. She’s attempting to create something and we’ll all have to suffer the consequences.” Jace was arguing quietly.

“Okay but how are we going to get her out of their? You know how stubborn and scary she can be.” Simon was arguing back.

“What are you talking about and where’s Iz?” he asked, taking his bubble gum of Jace’s shoulders as she stretched for him.

Simon sighed. “Your sister decided to make us a surprise breakfast. She’s in your kitchen right now gathering ingredients. We were trying to come up with something to avoid it.” He explained, scared at the thought.

“Just go out and buy us some proper breakfast while she’s busy in there and we’ll figure it out when you get back.” Alec instructed them.

He sat on a deck chair and bonded with his pretty little niece. She was a mini version of her mother. Her little chubby hands were patting his face. He was pointing at various items in the back yard and watched her tried to repeat them. It wasn’t long till Maxie and Rafe ventured to him. Rafe knelt next to him to play with his cousin, tickling her belly making her squeal in delight. Maxie sat on the other side of the chair, looking a bit tired and sad.

“What’s up Maxie?” he asked gently nudging him by the shoulder. 

“Mm jus tired. I had a bad dream. I was home and evewybody was gone.” He answered, leaning on Alec’s arm.

“Oh sweetheart.” Alec shifted to wrap his arm around Maxie. “We’re all here and we’re never going to leave you alone, not if we can help it.” He kissed his forehead.

“I know Unca Alec. Magwas said evewyting is alwite and he let me seep wid him so I feel better. Pwromise.” He smiled. Alec didn’t know if his heart would be able to take the constant growing of love and affection for his family.

“Come on Maxie. Let’s go check out your rose wall. Its awesome.” His brother called out to him. Happily jumping off the chair, they ran to play. 

He sat there contently playing with his niece and keeping an eye on the boys until he saw Magnus making his way to them, smiling. His heart leapt as his husband sat next to him.

“Good morning husband.” The words came out before he could filter. He saw the tiny blush on Magnus’ face before he covered it up with a laugh. Interesting reaction he thought. Then he was returning the greeting to Alec. Sounded even better coming from Magnus’ mouth.

The peaceful morning made Alec appreciate all the wonderful people he had in his life. 

 

Their first day out to work was running smooth. Magnus was worried about blowing it at first but once his usual confidence returned, he was amazing as usual. That was until Jace called to inform him that Julian Belcourt wanted to hire the company for his newest project. Alec was ready to decline but he wanted to talk to Magnus first, and get his take on the situation both personally and professionally.

When he knelt for that moment, watching Magnus struggle for control, he regretted his decision immensely. He should of never subjected him to that situation. But Magnus said he was fine and to go ahead even when Alec tried to talk him out of it. He could never deny Magnus’ request. So he agreed only to take on Magnus’ usual work load for the project. He was stretching himself thin with the additional responsibilities but he didn’t care. He rather be over worked than put him through that anxiety inducing situation again. After Magnus left to visit Clary, he called Jace and gave him the okay to accept but keep Magnus’ name completely out of any discussions. He was suppose to stay for a while longer but decided to leave early to check up on Magnus. 

That’s when he placed his glasses on the desk and accidently knocked it on the floor to then run it over with his chair whilst trying to retrieve it. Its a damn good thing he didn’t need them to drive. He didn’t really needed them all the time, just for reading. Why does he wear them all the time then, one might ask. Well that my friends is a story for another time..

 

When he arrived home, he found his husband doing laundry. He called out but the music was too loud to be overheard so he left to take a shower. He was in the process of choosing an underwear when his bedroom door opened. He turned to see Magnus frozen at the door, bed sheets clutched tightly in his arms. He was staring at Alec’s chest, gaze slowly trailing downwards. Thank the heavens he let Jace bullied him into staying fit and working out. Well not exactly true, only partly. Alec himself was always an athletic person and he loved keeping in shape.

“Magnus.” He said, internally he was dancing with happiness. The eyes finally trailed up to look at him. They were glassed over, slightly in a daze so he tried calling his again. “Magnus, are you okay?” he asked gently. Finally recognition registered in his beautiful eyes and he stumbled to sit on the bed. Did Alec hear a moan? He hoped so.

“Um..Yea I’m fine. Its just the heat and you startled me. I didn’t expect you to be at home.” His voice sounded breathless. Alec wanted to laugh. Here was his perfect man stumbling over his words because of him. “Sorry for startling you.” He was trying to not smirk but he lost it for a second before masking his expression. Hopefully Magnus didn’t catch it.

“Here let me help you with that.” He offered walking toward him. Alec reached out to take the sheets from Magnus’ lap, his hand accidently brushing against Magnus’ inner thigh making him jump in reaction.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry Magnus. Stupid glasses broke and I cant see properly.” He turned away quickly to hide the blush and lust from his eyes. He felt the stare on his back as he slowly bend over to put away the sheets. He heard Magnus mumble an excuse as he fled the room. He smiled at the closed door. His husband was physically attracted to him. This was going to be fun.

 

After telling the boys they were planning to go Disney Land for vacation, Alec asked Magnus out on a date for their one month anniversary. Well technically not a ‘date’ date but a man can hope.

 

“Hey. I’m heading out to pick up the boys to go vacation shopping.” The brothers looked up as Magnus poked his head through the door. He was disappointed he had to miss this with his family because of a meeting with Belcourt. He would of gladly blown off the meeting but Jace needed him there and he would get a scolding from his husband for being unprofessional.

“You need me to get anything for you?” he asked as he approached them.

“Not that I can think of. If you see anything appropriate then you can choose whatever you want for me.” He said as he did quick run through of the data on his desk.

“Alexander.” He lifted his head to meet the amused expression on his husband’s beautiful face. “Are you telling me you’re giving me full permission to purchase clothes for you and you will actually wear them, in public?” he teased. He wanted to kiss the smirk of Magnus’ lips. He got off his chair and stood in front of him.

“Yes. I trust you but don’t make me regret this.” He smirked. “You boys have fun and call me if you need anything.” He placed a kiss on Magnus’ forehead before returning to his seat. He watched as Magnus waved them goodbye and left. He heard a chuckle from Jace. “You guys are so cute.” He crooned, mimicking what Izzy would have done making kissy faces in his direction.

“Shut up.” He scolded and threw a paper clip at his brother.

“Hey.” Jace laughed as he dodged the blow. “Don’t aim for the hair man. This perfection takes time.” He gestured to himself making the pull of Alec’s eyes to the back of his head impossible to ignore. 

“Come on Fabio. Let’s get back to work. I want this presentation to run smooth so I don’t have to see Belcourt’s face longer than I need to.” He said as he pushed the file in front of Jace.

When he arrived home that evening, Magnus and the boys were already in their pjs. He missed dinner with his family. He couldn’t wait for their vacation, no work or responsibilities. 

“Hey.” He greeted them.

“Hey.” They replied in unison from the couch.

“Dinner is keeping warm in the oven for you, Alexander.” Magnus told him as he dropped onto the couch next to him.

“Thank you.” He smiled. “How was shopping?”

“It was so much fun.” Surprisingly it was Rafe who answered. “We picked out so much cool clothes. Even for you too.” He said excitedly. 

“You did?” his eyebrows raised in question.

“Yea Unca Alec. Yow guna look so cool.” Maxie's eyes lit up.

“Well I cant wait to see theses clothes then.” He smiled.

“Not possible. Already packed everything up so it’s a surprise.” Magnus replied shadily. Should he be worried?

 

Okay fine, he’ll admit the clothes were pretty great. It was stylish but also actually comfortable. He was looking more like his younger self than the imagine he made for himself. Even more so without his glasses. He didn’t bother to wear the new pair had unless he needed to. If Magnus noticed the difference, he didn’t comment on it. He was probably waiting for Alec himself to address it. He will one day.

He did notice the flirtatious smile of the air hostess when they climbed the steps of the plane but he paid no attention to her. He was not interested at all and his husband was looking too spectacular for him to care about anyone else. He, however, never expected her to make a move on him. He was going to politely tell her about he’s married until he noticed Magnus and Rafe snickering at him in their seats. So he called him baby in full view of everyone. The pride was strong when he rendered him speechless for a moment. But Magnus was quick, a great trait as he responded with my love. Needless to say, the poor girl was traumatized, she refused to interact with them again. 

Their first night of vacation was faced with a predicament. He came into the bedroom after cleaning up from their dinner just as Magnus exited the bathroom. They watched the boys spread out on one of the beds, sleeping soundly. Whomever had to share a bed with them would have an uncomfortable night.  
After a brief deliberation, they decided to share a bed. Alec was nervous has he slide into the bed next to Magnus. This was a first but it felt so right. Alec was not one who was comfortable sharing a bed with just anyone, and even with his siblings or significant other, he had trouble falling asleep right away. But with Magnus next to him, after their good nights, he was sound asleep in seconds.

He awoke to the feeling of being watched. As he opened his eyes, he was met with the most beautiful sight he could dreamed of. Magnus was staring at him, his golden brown eyes like a shining starlight in the morning light. He was so close, Alec could almost taste the softness of his lips as his gaze trailed down to the sweet pinkness of his mouth then back up to his enchanting eyes.

It was like a warlock casted a magical spell on them and suddenly they were kissing, devouring each other. The space was too wide, he grabbed Magnus by the shoulders the same time he felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling each other closer. It wasn’t enough. He slide a hand up to the back of Magnus’ neck and gently pulled at the hairs, tilting his head to deepened the kiss. He was in desperate need to taste him as he waited with silent permission. It was given to him quickly as lips parted and his tongue was let into the warm paradise. This was what he needed every morning for the rest of his life.

Magnus avoided being alone with him after that. They promised to talk about it more at their lunch date. Alec was planning to ask Magnus to be in a real relationship with him. Judging from the way he responded to the kiss, he was certain Magnus felt the same way.

Sold out by your own kids to your siblings as he met Jace’s ‘you have to give me the details later’ expression on the rear-view mirror. 

“Soo....make out huh.” He smirked as Magnus and the boys disappeared up the stairs.

“You and Izzy are way too involved in my personal life to be considered healthy.” He grumbled. “It was nothing. But I will tell you if it becomes something more.” He really needed to talk this out with his husband first.

 

Stupid. Utterly stupid move Alec. He pushed too far. He knew Magnus’ issues with relationships. He fucked up, the saw the exact moment Magnus’’ walls came back up. Their date was going smoothly then he had to be blunt. His logic telling him to ease up but his emotions influenced his words and kept pushing until Magnus ran away. He just wanted him to admit it to both of them that he did feel something for Alec too. His actions were pointing in that direction. Alec was absolutely frustrated. He wanted to give that bitch a piece of his mind for making a wonderful person like Magnus doubt himself so much. Running his hands though his hair, he sat there contemplating his next move.

“Alec, is that you?” a female voice behind him. He turned to see his friend Aline, standing there with a sympathetic expression. He got up to hug her and invited her to sit with him. “Is everything okay? I was coming over to say hi but then I saw your date left.”

“Oh yea. Everything is fine. We had a small disagreement. I’m sure we’ll work it out later.” He reassured her. “He wasn’t my date, by the way.” He mused making her confused. 

“Come on Alec. We’ve come a long way from your closeted ass in high school. I know date when I see one.” She rolled her eyes at him.

He laughed, as he remembered. Aline was his first friend who understood what he was going though. “He’s wasn’t date Aline because he’s my husband.” 

She screamed in excitement. “Tell me everything. What’s he like? What does he do? I mean men don’t do it for me but he was hot.” She smirked, leaning forward on her chair patently waiting for him to tell their story. He did what he and Magnus agreed to, kept mostly to the truth, expect in his case when he spoke about his feelings, he didn’t have to pretend. They sat and hang out for a while and was eventually joined by more of his friends. He also met Helen, Aline’s wife. They were so sickenly in love with each other, Alec was envious. That’s exactly what he wished he had with his husband. Deciding before he got too drunk, he was going to pull away for a bit, give Magnus some much needed space and then try again when the situation calmed.

They invited him to a reunion party for him and his hubby the next day. He pocketed the number as the hotel manager called him a cab. 

“Good night sir. Where to?” He driver greeted him.

“G’night. To Magnus Lightwood Bane please, my husband. He’s really pretty.” He slurred. He managed to rattle out the address before passing out in the car. He dreamt that Magnus was holding him and gently carrying him to his room. He woke up with a bitch of a hangover.

 

For the first time in their entire relationship, things were awkward between them. Magnus was jumpy around him. It was more frustrating than endearing. He was angry at himself for trying to rush things. This made him appear closed off but he didn’t know how to fix this. When they collided on the stairs with Magnus looking all type of handsome, he had to use all his energy to appear unaffected, despite wanting to kiss them into admission. 

He stood frozen listening to Magnus defend him from his ex boyfriend. He remembered Izzy telling him that a part of loving someone unconditionally is even though you have an argument, you will always be there for them no matter what. He treated Magnus terrible all day and yet here he was, defending Alec’s sexual honour, something he has never experienced. He was ready to go home. He interrupted Magnus when his migraine became unbearable.

That was the best massage he had ever received. His body was already relaxing. Magnus was in his room, on his bed, close to his almost naked body. This was arousing. He wanted to flip them over and show Magnus that he could have everything he described tonight. Teach him that its okay to let his feelings show. Alec wasn’t going anywhere. He meant his wedding vows. He was always going to be there to share his strength with Magnus whenever he needed it. 

He didn’t know how it happened but one moment he had Magnus under him, his fingers and lips caressing the smooth caramel skin, then all of a sudden he was being pushed away. A disappointment, he kept calling himself and this was not the first time. Didn’t he know he would never be a disappointment to Alec. As he found himself staring at his closed door, he decided to switch tactics. Magnus thought he only wanted a sexual relationship but that was not true. He was going to show Magnus that he was in for the long haul. They could just lie and cuddle and nothing else. Their relationship would maintain their friendship first and hopefully evolve to romantic later on.

With his mind made up, he showered and quickly changed into his sleeping pants. It was too hot for a t-shirt. He walked towards Magnus’ room and opened the door as he was settling into bed. He didn’t hesitate as he made his way to the bed and slide in. He assured a shocked Magnus that it was only to fall asleep with him in his arms. He thought he was going to get thrown out but breathed a sigh of relief when his husband relaxed and laid down next to him instead. Sleep was never this relaxing.

The morning was looking up. After a much needed talk and shared soft kisses, they were going to try. He asked Magnus out on their first real official date as a couple. He had to pinch himself a couple times to confirm this was indeed reality. He even slept and cuddled with Magnus every night after that. It was impossible to even attempt sleeping alone anymore.

 

He actually put effort into his look for his date. They were going back to the bar they first met. He knew how much his husband loved dancing. He picked out an outfit Magnus bought for him and tried in vain to tame his hair with some product. As usual, Magnus’ appearance took his breath away.

The night was perfect, he even danced and it didn’t feel awkward at all. Well he was leaning against his muscular wall of a husband with those strong beautiful hands on his hips. He counted that as a success, especially since the night ended up with them making out until time to leave followed by sleepy cuddling in Magnus’ bed.

The second date was just as amazing as the first, with a similar perfect end to the night. He could very much get used to this.

 

It was the night of the party and Magnus decided to not attend. Alec couldn’t blame him but he will miss his presence. Well he was already missing him as he and Jace were headed to the office building. 

“So...” he tried his best to not look at his brother’s knowing gaze. He was so delighted to be able to kiss Magnus at will that he completely forgot Jace was there. “Something you wanna tell me?” he could hear the smile in his voice.

“Not really. I tripped. That’s all.” He said, a deadpan expression on his face.

“Uh huh. You tripped and gently landed on Magnus’ lips. Seems like a legit excuse.” Jace quipped. “Come on Alec. I’ve seen you smile these past weeks more than your entire life, probably. What’s going on with you guys?” 

“Fine. Magnus and I are dating. We’re trying to make our marriage a real one so we’re taking things slow and gradually improving your relationship.” He couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face.

“Wow. Congrats man. I would hug you but you know, driving an all.” He joked. “But seriously, I’m really happy for you man. You deserve this, you both deserve this.” He patted Alec on the chest.

“Thanks brother.”

“Wait till I tell Izzy. She’s going to be pissed I knew first.” Jace crackled as he drove.

Alec groaned. “Please don’t tell her yet. Let me enjoy this in peace and quiet for just tonight and Magnus and I will personally call her in the morning.”

“Fine but I’m gloating when my opportunity strikes.”

 

The party was a success. Everyone was having a great night. The atmosphere was peaceful, the music was tasteful and the food was delicious. Magnus and the staff did an amazing job. It was a damn shame he couldn’t be here to enjoy his hard work with everyone. Alec was absolutely sure Julian Belcourt never showed up. He pulled his phone out to call his husband. He had 3 missed calls from him. He cursed, his phone was on silent. He was on the verge of redialling when a familiar figure caught his eyes.

Magnus was talking to someone and his posture appeared uncomfortable. From where he stood, Alec couldn’t see who he was speaking to but whatever it was, it didn’t seem pleasant to Magnus. He quickly made his way to his direction. As he approached closer, he got a better view of the person. It was a woman in a tight red dress, with sultry make up. She seemed high class and a tab bit out of place in the friendly environment. Her face looked familiar to him some how. When he finally saw Magnus’ expression then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. This was Camille. This was the one that mentally broke his husband and made him feel lesser than he actually was. And by the look of things, she was doing just that.

His blood boiled. How dare she invade their safety with her vicious presence. He needed to let Magnus know he was there for him. He gently caressed his back as he stood next to him in silent support before making himself a drink he was not going to consume. “Good evening.” He greeted them politely. 

Camille turned her attention to him. She was unsubtly checking him out. She offered her hand to him like a queen beckoning a servant. “Good evening. You’re Alec Lightwood?” he nodded. 

“I’m Camille Belcourt, Julian’s daughter. Daddy couldn’t make it tonight but he send his regards.” She smiled. Wait was she flirting with him? Seriously, the nerve of this woman. He wanted nothing more to wipe that smirk off her face but Alec was a patient man. He was going to wait for the opportune moment. He was deliberately not looking at his husband, who stood silent and nervous next to him, his left hand tucked into his pants pocket. He assumed Magnus was hiding their relationship from her as she made no comment. He was going to play along with the ignorance, happily. In that moment, she was solely focus on him and he was going to keep it that way so he continued with the small talk.

“I wanted to get his comments on the system so far. I will give him a call tomorrow. I hope everything is to your liking and you are enjoying yourself tonight.” he replied, politely. His blood crawled when he made contact with her hand. Like nails on a chalk board, he broke it as fast as he was able to. She looked insulted, was she expecting him to kiss it? Alec was putting his lips no way near that trash.

“I will be sure to mention that to him for you. The boutique is actually mine so I’m sure we will have contact in the future.” She smiled giving him a sexy look. He was sure he puked in his mouth. He was going to enjoy rejecting her advances.

“Oh. I don’t usually have dealings with the customers after a security project is complete. My brother Jace, however, is in charge of that department. You’ll be dealing with him if you encounter any issues.” He said.

“That’s a shame then. So are you here all alone or did you bring a date? I would love to dance.” She took a sip from her drink and looked at him over her glass. Then she went for a refill.

He subtly glanced in Magnus’ direction. “I’m sorry, I don’t dance.” He send his husband a wink at the reference of their first date. He beamed when Magnus was trying to stifle his laugh. He was done with her flirting after that. He wanted to hear Magnus’ laugh. “Also I’m gay and married. I heard my husband is around here somewhere.” He showed her his ring. Her expression dropped immediately to disappoint, finally.

The draw back was Magnus’ presence returned to her peripheral vision. She was looking at him with a devious smirk. “Look who I caught sneaking in.” She indicated to Magnus. Alec feigned surprise. Finally he could take in his husband’s appearance openly. He looked gorgeous in his suit. He even noticed the sexy ear cuff he wore from their first date. Why wasn’t he at home, cuddling with his husband instead of standing here listening to this woman? 

“Why were you sneaking in, Magnus? Couldn’t you simply use the front entrance?” he asked in mocked innocence, eye brows raised in question. He was going to have some fun with this, hopefully Magnus will pick up on it and go along.

“Sorry Alexander. I tried to explain to her that I was actually invited.” He managed a small smile at Alec.

“Wait. You two know each other?” Camille asked, surprised as they glanced at each other.

“Magnus is my E.A.” he replied simply.

She locked shocked. “How was I not aware of this? Daddy didn’t mentioned Magnus working there.” She seemed upset.

“My employee listing has nothing to do with your father. Besides Magnus was on vacation at the time. He wasn’t involved in the project.” Alec said flatly. 

“You do not know this man like I do, Alec. He will try to ruin you.” She exclaimed, trying to appear innocent. Thankfully he knew better.

Alec showed no interest when he said, “Oh. How so will he ruin me?”

He didn’t miss the wicked look she send to his husband. “Did he tell you that we used to date?” he didn’t bother to answer. “He’s a gold digger, manipulative, devious, liar, talentless. He stole some of my designs to make himself famous. You should of done proper research before hiring him.” She glared at Magnus, who stayed silent next to him. She was not going to get to him, Alec would make sure of it. Her words are not going to affect Magnus ever again.

“Ah. You see, I did do my research before I hired Magnus. Had the best source as well, someone called Isabelle Lewis. She was a huge fan of the famous and hot designer, Magnus Bane as she called you.” He said as he rolled his eyes fondly at Magnus. His gaze harden slightly when his eyes returned to Camille. “With the added bonus of actually being in the same circle of acquaintances. I was prevue to the entire story of her favourite designer, including his long term relationship with you. Apparently the consensus with your colleagues is that you’re the manipulative, devious, liar, talentless one. Your designs only became recognized when you entered into a relationship with Magnus and your all successful work were eerie similar to what Magnus created. Care to explain that?” he inquired curiously. He kept his expression blank as if not judging her but giving her time to declare her innocence.

“It’s all lies!” she exclaimed, pointing at Magnus with wide, teary eyes, “he paid them and threatened them to say all this nonsense about me.” 

“But here’s the thing, they said that long after Magnus left the design world. As recent as last week. So how can he possibly threaten anyone if he hasn’t been in contact with them for years?” he asked. She now began to pick up something else was happening especially after she got no sympathetic reaction from Alec. He wasn’t falling at her feet like she was accustom to.

“What are you accusing me off, Alexander?” her innocent facade dropping slightly, part of her ugliness began to come through with a hard glint in her eyes, her red lips pulled tight.

Alec smiled then, this is what he had been waiting for since Magnus told him about her the night they met. “I’m not accusing you of anything, Camille. But I do have a theory I would like to share with you. Also I would appreciate if you never refer to me as Alexander. My name is Alec.” Not giving her any time to interject, he continued on. “My theory is that you’re jealous, completely and utterly jealous of Magnus. You’re young, rich and beautiful and love fashion yet you didn’t have the talent for the job you acquired. Then you met Magnus. A struggling new intern like yourself, except he actually worked hard and earned his position with the talent he had. That wouldn’t have sit well with you would it? This poor nobody from foster care getting all the attention you deserved. So what did you do? You gave him all your time and attention. Made him fall in love with you. Then slowly started to make him doubt himself and his skill because the only way to make yourself feel worth it was to bring him down, essentially pushing all your faults and insecurities on him, right? While you cleverly coerced him into creating your designs for you.” She was losing her cool exterior at his words. She was absolutely furious but he didn’t care. Once he started he wasn’t going to stop.

“One thing you didn’t cater for is that unlike you, Magnus isn’t just a pretty face. Yes we can all admit, he’s extremely beautiful on the outside, but on the inside he’s intelligent, honest, compassionate, caring, understanding, loving, forgiving. I can list all night. Unlike you, he has true family and friends who love and care for him despite the name and fame. People he can trust and confide in and be there for him after a difficult day. He has loyal friends he could relay on. When he’s old and grey and the beauty has fade away, he wouldn’t be alone. He will still be surrounded by the people who love him, a life full of fond memories and laughter. You don’t have that do you? Take away all of the money and lime light, who will stay with you? When you get old, the wrinkles start to form and your beauty is long gone, who are you going to have? Who’s going to love you then? Your ugliness will be prominent without all this to cover it up. You are going to be all alone, Camille.” Alec showed his true feelings to her then. His eyes filled with fire and hatred. He stood tall, using his height as an added advantage over her.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” She sneered, however looking slightly panicked and trying hard to cover it up. Her usual confident facade was completely broken down at the effect of his words.

“I am his husband.” Alec stepped closer to her, his arm moving to wrap around Magnus’ waist, hand resting on his stomach. Magnus immediately intertwined their fingers, both their wedding bands plainly visible now. He heard Camille gasp as she notices the somewhat matching pair.

“This game you’re playing, it’s over. If you know what’s good for you, your reputation and career, I suggest that you leave Magnus alone. I have the money, resources and connections to destroy you and “daddy” wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. Do not underestimate me.” Alec stared her down, his voice never raised or became angry. He maintained the same calm neutral tone and that made it all the more threatening.

The one thing Alec can admit he learned from his mother if the perfect way to intimidate someone. Never raise your voice or show facial anger. Let your eyes do that talking while you maintain a calm voice tone. Eventually they will destroy themselves. Slow and steady wins the race, right?

He would of said more but suddenly he was grabbed by the face and Magnus was kissing him in front of everyone. “Thank you.” He whispered as he was pulling away. Alec wasn’t ready to let him go so he grabbed Magnus by the lapels and pulled him in for another, longer kiss.

“Ready to get out of here?” he asked, he wasn’t sure if he was breathing anymore. When Magnus nodded he grabbed his hand and turned to Camille one last time. 

He smirked at her bewildered and shock expression. “It was lovely to meet you Camille. My husband and I are retiring for the night. Enjoy the rest of the party.” He pulled Magnus out to the car.

He wanted to go home just be with this man, any way he wanted, whether just for cuddles or any thing more. He didn’t know what to expect when Magnus told him to pull over at the Drugs store. Curiosity getting the better of him as he followed Magnus inside. He walked up behind him at the cashier. His body pressed closely to Magnus, caging him in as he noticed the purchases. His blood was pumping to his nether region as he drove home. They couldn’t reach fast enough. 

He waited by the stairs as Magnus locked up. He was glad the boys weren’t home tonight, though he missed them. He would be able to make Magnus scream in pleasure with no interruptions.

His voice was heavy and hoarse with desire. “Tell me this is what you really want, Magnus. Because when I touch you, I’m not going to stop until we’re both naked and writhing in pleasure. If not, go to your room and close the door. You need to decide now.” And he meant it. He will reign in the sexual desire for Magnus’ sake.

“I don’t want you to stop, Alexander. Not now, not ever.” He gasped at the response and was rewarded with a tongue full of Magnus, hand around his neck holding him in place. This night was going to be one to remember. That is if he survives. How does one survive seeing a naked Magnus panting against the door, his body sexily glistening with a thin sheath of sweat, his eyes glassed over with lust. Alec was damn proud he was the one who did that, and they haven’t been connected yet. He didn’t have a preference, he enjoyed both, he wanted to do both. Drive into Magnus’ tight heat and make him scream or Magnus’ thick cock pounding into him, stretching him open. He tried to take them to the bed. He shuddered and lost his train of thought when he felt a hand dove into his pants and gripped his member tightly. This would be Magnus’ choice, he decided as he was shallowly thrusting into his magical hand, sucking on the deliciously salty skin marking him.

“How do you want me, Magnus?” he asked, his voice deep with desire. He felt Magnus shiver against him.

“I need to feel you inside me, Alexander. I need to feel the burn to know this is real.” Came the whispered reply in his ear. He almost growled as he lifted Magnus to wrap his legs around him. He kissed him hungrily as he blindly groped at the bag next to them, emptying its contents on the table. Trusting Magnus to hold on properly, he opened the lube behind him and squeezed it unto his fingers as they continued to devour each other.

He groaned into Magnus’ mouth as his hand moved to where he desperately needed to be. He circled the rim with his wet finger before pushing inside. He wanted to weep with anticipation, he was hot and tight. Alec leaned back to watch his husband’s reactions as he added a second finger, searching for that special place. He was memorized. He was studying his reactions, mapping out where he wanted to be touched. He added a third finger. Magnus clenched around the digits as he pleasured himself with Alec’s hand. 

“Take what ever you want. I’m all yours.” He wanted to say, instead he curled his fingers and pushed. Magnus scream, Alec smiled in victory, he found it. He keep hitting the bundles of nerves hard until Magnus couldn’t take it anymore. He was shaking in Alec’s arms. Enough preparation. Get the fuck inside me now.” He demanded.

Alec balanced him on the door as he slipped on the condom and lubed up. This was it, this is where their relationship was going to change. He was honoured that Magnus trusted him enough to allow them to be connected this way.

They groaned in unison as he pushed inside, joining them for the first time. This is what heaven feels like, a Utopia. He was so tight, Alec was ready to burst. No preparation would of been enough, he felt every inch as he penetrated, every ring of muscle as his cock slide against the soft walls. He locked gazes with Magnus as he slow and carefully guided him down until he bottomed out. Alec was going mad with desire, tapering his instincts to just take what he wanted and fuck the consequences. But he knew Magnus needed time for his body to adjust having Alec inside him. So he waited until Magnus was ready.

The flames licked at his skin when Magnus purred his consent to move. He was holding himself back from hurting his lover as he moved ever so slowly, tortuous gentle thrusts, getting them both adjusted to being one, keeping his passion under control.

Magnus pushed of the door to cling to him. “Faster Alexander. Fuck me harder.” He whispered, goose bumps on Alec’s skin. His control snapped. He complied and fucked Magnus hard and fast against the door, leaning closer ensuring his neglected hard leaking cock was rubbing against them. A small shift of Magnus hips had him screaming in Alec’s arms at the constant assault on his prostate. He felt his climax approaching but he wanted Magnus’ release around him first, he knew he was also close. 

“That’s it baby. Let me hear you scream for me.” He commanded, as he pushed Magnus against the door, gripping the hot hear flesh in his hand, movement in time with the thrust of his hips. Magnus’ back arched, grinding down on him taking him deeper as his release coated his hand and stomach.  
Alec continued his pounded as Magnus convulsed around him, finding his release a few thrusts later.

Soon he had them both cleaned up. Now that their physical urgency was out of the way, he could take him time and love his man properly. He dropped the lube and condoms on the bed before stripping off the rest of his clothes.

Magnus was watching him curiously. “What are you doing, Alexander?” he asked.

“I’m getting ready to make love to my husband.” He replied with a smile.

“I thought you just did.....” he stared up at Alec, confused. The smile dropped from his face immediately and his mouth was grim. Alec send a detailed curse to all of Magnus’ past lovers. How could this beautiful and kind man not know the difference between making love and fucking?

“That was not making love, Magnus. That was us fucking against the door, satisfying our physical needs. This is making love.” He said as he used gentle fingers to caress his smooth caramel skin. He carefully pushed Magnus to lie on the bed with him stretching out fully at his side. He kissed Magnus slowly and thoroughly as his hands roamed everywhere taking his time tracing every ridge and dip of his body as he showed Magnus the difference. 

The second round was unhurried and thorough as Alec worshipped his body, memorizing every plain, dip, curve, scar, blemish on his husband’s perfect body. He was surprised when Magnus flipped them over to do the same to him, hands and lips everywhere. He knew if Magnus got a hold of his cock in his mouth, he wouldn’t be able to last so he flipped them back to their original position.

When they finally connect again, it was such a sweet tender moment. Magnus willingly let go and allowed Alec to take control of the pace. He hugged Magnus tight as he brought them to their climaxes, together.

He insisted on taking care of Magnus before pulling him into his arms, his back perfectly moulded to Alec’s chest. His body humming peacefully as he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to consume him.

“I love you...” it was so soft, like the wings of a butterfly, fluttering in the wind and landing gently on his ear. Alec’s eyes flew open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Alec heard it!! Oh snap XD  
> Should they declare their love early or should it be dragged out a little longer......? Hmm
> 
> Story to continue...The thanksgiving trip to the Lightwood manor is coming soon. And we're back to Magnus' POV.  
> As usual, excited to read your comments!! Sorry if it seemed rushed but i really wanted to get back to the plot. I am.opening prompts on this chapter as well if i left out a scene you wanted to read.
> 
> Till the next one. Xoxox


	12. Love is not complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is not complicated. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I knew i said Lightwood thanksgivings dinner but it was getting out of hand with the length of the chapter so here you are again with a nice peaceful loving chapter before hurricane Mayrse.
> 
> Enjoy:)

He woke up feeling wonderfully calm and happy. He rolled over on his bed only to breathe in a familiar scent on the sheets. The space was already cold where he was sure Alec slept next to him all night. But these weren’t his sheets, he was sure he had red sheets and not these cream coloured ones. Realization dawned on him as he sat up, his body blissfully sore when he moved. This isn’t his room, he was in Alec’s room and he was naked under the covers. A heat spread over his body as he recalled the night before. He slunk under the blankets to hide the blush at his wanton behaviour, he practically jumped his husband the previous night.

He heard the door opened and slide further under the covers pretending to be asleep, assuming it was Alec.

“Hey Magwas, are you awake?” he heard Maxie’s voice through the sheets. He pulled the cover off to see the boys entering the room. Maxie climbed up unto the bed and sat next to him while Rafe sat on the edge of the bed. “Did yow have a next bad dream?” he asked innocently.

Magnus chuckled as he sat up, clutching the sheets to his stomach. “Yea Maxie, I did and you weren’t here to cuddle with me.” He ruffled the boy’s here. “Did you boys have a good sleep over?”

“Yea. It was fun. Mr. Blackthorn let us camp out in the back yard and we made s’mores and slept in sleeping bags outside. It was awesome.” Rafe relayed their night.

“Uh huh and we dwank hot coco and played a lot until Unca Alec came to get us.” Maxie added.

“That sounds like you guys had a great time. Wait, what time is it?” he asked, if Alec already picked them up then it had to be noon at least.

“It’s lunch time and I think Uncle Alec is in the kitchen making lunch for us. Probably pasta again.” Rafe answered sighing.

“Already? I need to get up then.” He spoke more to himself than to the boys.

“See wat you did. Unca Alec said to not wake up Magwas.” Maxie accused his brother.

“I didn’t. You woke him up first when you came in.” He argued back. Magnus sat and let them argue for a moment back and forth before cutting it out.

“That’s enough boys. I’ll get up and make sure you’re not getting pasta again for lunch.” He said amused.

“Unca Alec said..”

“What Uncle Alec said was that neither of you were to come in here and wake Magnus up.” Said the man from the doorway. None of them heard when he entered the room. Magnus blushed at the sight of him, somewhat embarrassed. Maxie was looking guilty at Alec, missed the expression but Rafe didn’t. He assumed the adults wanted to be alone. He grabbed hold of Maxie’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go play downstairs.” He said as he dragged his brother out the door.

Alec chuckled as he took Rafe’s spot on the bed. “He’s growing up so fast. I think he assumed we wanted to be alone.” He murmured looking amused at Magnus. “We have some things to talk about.” He said seriously but pleasantly. “You lied to me Magnus.”

“Um.” Magnus was racking his brain trying to think about what Alec could possibly be talking about. He was confused but Alec didn’t give him a moment to respond. He moved closer to Magnus, a hand cupping his cheek gently.

“You told me I would find you disappointing, that I wouldn’t enjoy being with you.” He said softly. “I can assure you that disappointment was possibly the last word in my vocabulary last night.” He smiled, a sweet lovely smile, his thumb caressing the dark hairs on his chin.

He was speechless, his mouth dropped open slightly. In all the haste to be connected, all his insecurities went out the window. The way Alec touched him, kissed him and looked at him made him feel light headed. For the first time in his life after Camille, he was free of all his fears and inhibitions. A giant weight was lifted of his shoulders. He felt free. He was free. Free to enjoy this beautiful meaningful relationship with his husband, without the worry of abandonment or judgement.

His eyes were starting to burn as he felt the first wave of tears behind his eyelids, blinking them back, willing them to not fall and ruin this moment. He launched himself at Alec, wrapping his arms around his neck in a fierce hug. He heard his husband’s small gasp of surprise before his arms were around him, hands spread out on his naked back, locking him this meaningful embrace. “Thank you, Alexander.” He whispered into his ear before burying his face in Alec’s neck holding on tightly. The arms around him pulled him closer. When they drew apart, Magnus rested his forehead on Alec’s to maintain contact, not wanting this moment to end. 

“There’s is something we need to talk about.” He was idly playing with the collar of Alec’s t-shirt as the other man hummed in agreement. 

But off course, Reality had to have a sense of humour as the door opened again. 

“Hey Uncle Alec, Magnus. Uncle Jace called, he left already to Taki’s.” Rafe said hesitantly as they entered the room again to see the grown ups hugging. Maxie ran to them and wrapped his little arms around them, giggling in delight. Alec’s hand moved to grab the sheet around his stomach, holding it in place as both boys joined them on the bed. Magnus laughed, hugging his family tightly, sending his husband a grateful smile.

“Okay. Let’s give Magnus some time to get ready and we will meet Uncle Jace at Taki’s for lunch. No pasta today. Alright?” Alec instructed as they excitedly got off the bed, ushering the boys out the door. He indicated to his bathroom. “Use whatever you need in there instead of having to run to your room. I’ll put some clothes on the bed for you.” He smiled as Magnus disappeared into the bathroom, sheet wrapped around him, trailing behind him.

He had been in here a few times before to retrieve things for Alec, but here he was naked as he dropped the sheets, putting it into the laundry basket and stepped into the huge shower. He stretched his muscles out before stepping under the spray of water. This was it, as soon as they had some alone time, Magnus was going to tell Alec how he felt. He was ready to open up his heart and not let the past rule his future. He opened the first bottle of shampoo his hand grabbed. Sandalwood, smelled just like Alec, he smiled as he lathered his hair. He must certainty didn’t mind smelling like Alec he mused as he showered.

He walked out to find one of Alec’s cardigans spread out on the bed along with a pair of his own black jeans. He found new pair of black boxers and a navy blue long sleeve cardigan. He also found all the make up he needed for a simple natural look. His thoughtful husband brought a pair of Magnus’ pants from his room and make up but selected his own clothes for Magnus to wear. He laughed to himself. Did Alec wanted to see Magnus wear his clothes? He hoped so. He did after all changed his husband’s wardrobe so the least Magnus could do was wear the clothes. He breathed in the scent as he slipped the cardigan over his head, it was a snug fit. Oh my word, it smelled just like him, it was like being in a permanent Alec hug and he loved it.

He exited the room and headed straight to his family gathered in the living room. The boys were arguing about what they wanted to eat while Alec sat patiently typing a message on his phone. They were all dressed warmly as the last of the summer heat faded and fall was upon them. Who ever said that black was a boring colour, have never seen Alexander Lightwood Bane in a fitted long sleeve collared t-shirt with the few buttons undone and black jeans looking all kind of delicious, with his black hair highlighting the green in his usual hazel eyes and the soft pinkness of his lips and cheeks. Magnus desperately wanted to kiss him. Then realizing he can, he walked towards them and dropped a kiss on his husband’s lips. Alec looked up at him in pleasant surprise, his eyes slowly taking in his appearance in appreciation.

“Ready to go?” he asked, blushing at the open expression his husband was giving him. Alec stood up and walked towards him. “You look amazing in my sweater.” he commented as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist pulling him in. He had to grab hold of Alec’s shoulders to stable himself. 

“Yea?” he tilted his head to look up at his husband.

“Yea.” And because he just couldn’t resist, he pulled Alec in to claim his mouth. He thought after they had sex, the thumping of his heart when Alec was near would lessen. Nope, his heart was pounding having Alec so close, they lips gliding over each other in a soft and tender kiss.

“Can you guys make out after we had lunch please. We’re hungry.” Rafe commented as they parted. The boys were waiting at the front door for them, jackets already on. 

Alec rolled his eyes playfully at the impatience of their boys. “Youths these days. No appreciation for romance.” he wiggled his eyebrows as he indicted with his thumb to the boys, feeling proud when Magnus lilted his head in laughter. “Come on. Let’s go before they resort to drastic measures.” He grabbed their jackets at the door, shrugging them on as they locked up and piled into the car.

When they arrived, they could see Jace already sitting there menu in hand. When Magnus parked the car, the boys raced out to meet their uncle. Alec waited for him, intertwining their fingers as they entered the restaurant together. The boys sat next to Jace leaving the empty booth seat for them. Jace smiled when he saw them holding hands.

“Have you ordered already?” Alec asked as he slide into the booth after Magnus, draping his arm over the back of the seat. There was copious amount of space but they sat close enough for their legs to press firmly together.

“Not yet. I just sat down as you guys arrived.” He replied. “What do you boys want to eat?” he addressed his nephews. 

“Ooh give me everything. I’m so hungry.” Rafe said dramatically. “Yea. Really really hungwy Unca Jace.” Maxie echoed as Jace helped them choose. 

Alec sighed at their antics. “We literally had breakfast 2 hours ago. But by all means, order whatever you want my starving children.” He waved his hand over the menu to prove his point. Magnus gently poked his ribs in amusement. He held up a menu for them to share as they decided. Rafe and Maxie wanted chicken and chips, Jace ordered a sea food platter. Magnus ordered the steak with fried rice while Alec ordered Moo Shu pork and lots and lots of pot stickers for everyone.

When the food arrived, a silence fell over the take as the boys dug into their food while the adults watched in amusement and fondness.

“What’s the plans for Halloween?” Jace asked between mouthfuls.

“The usual, I guess. We would take the boys trick or treating and then go home and eat candy till we all have stomach aches.” Alec predicted watching them smile at him guilty.

“What are you dressing up as? Clary suggested we do couples costumes. Hopefully it’s something awesome like a demon slayer and she doesn’t dress me up as a Disney prince or something.” He cringed at the thought. 

Magnus laughed at his expression. “I could see you as Prince Eric if she wants to be Ariel. I’ll buy a black wig for you, just in case.” He winked playfully at Jace’s grimace. “We haven’t decided anything yet. We could be some sort of monsters I guess.” He looked at Alec in question, who shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever you decide for us is fine by me.” He kissed his husband’s cheek.

“Oh I wanna be Ryder from Paw Patrol.” Maxie said excitedly to him. “It’s my favowite show.” He informed Jace, who nodded in understanding.

“How about you?” Alec asked Rafe. He looked deep in thought for a moment then he grinned, albeit a bit creepily. “I want to be a zombie batman.” He stated then continued eating.

“Ooh that is cool.” Jace high fived him. “I’m going to beg Clary to let me be a zombie or ghoul.” Magnus shook his head at the pair. 

“Good luck with that.” Alec snickered at Jace. “Well at least now we know what to get the boys. Ryder should be fairly easy but zombie batman might be a challenge.” He turned to Magnus, who looked hesitant. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. “What’s wrong Mags?” he asked.

“I was thinking, what if I made our costumes this year..?” he asked so softly that Alec had to lean closer to hear it. Magnus was terrified at the idea but he kept thinking about doing this since the season started. It would he the first time he felt creative since the incident. He would definitely associate that with being with Alec and regaining the confidence in himself. A small family project like this was perfect to start off with. No pressure, just nice family friendly fun costumes.

“That’s a great idea.” Alec encouraged. “If you decide to do it, we’ll all assist anyway we can.” He squeezed Magnus’ shoulder in comfort, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay. Let’s do it then.” He exclaimed, kissing Alec on the cheek. They sat there smiling at each other, oblivious to all around them.

“When did you guys get to grossly cute?” Jace asked, food half way to his mouth.

“Shut up and eat your food.” Alec threw a balled up napkin at his brother.

“Hey! Watch the hair!”

 

It was hours until they arrived home. They ended up taking the boys to the mall for a mini family adventure choosing everything they needed for Halloween. They kids were ecstatic that they would be able to assist in making their own costumes. They ate dinner at the mall’s cafeteria before heading home. They were all exhausted by the time they entered the house. Magnus ushering the boys to take a shower and change into their pjs then bed time.

He was a little nervous when he left the boys room following Alec into the corridor. He’d been thinking about how to approach the subject all day. He knew Alec felt something for him, he wasn’t sure how deep but he got the feeling that Alec cared for him a great deal. Even if it wasn’t love, he was certain they could get there..eventually, right? Or was he reading too much into this? Oh God, what if he was going to make an ass of himself? Where did all his confidence disappear to? He had it a second ago. Maybe this was a terrible idea. He could sleep on it and decide what to do tomorrow.

“Hey Magnus.” Alec called his name softly, interrupting his inner monologue. He felt hands on his shoulders, fingers squeezing in comfort. “You look miles away. Is everything alright?” he asked, his face a mask of concern.

Magnus managed a smile he hoped would appease him. “Everything is fine Alexander. Let’s go to bed.”

Alec dropped his hands to take hold of his hand, gently pulling him in the direction of Magnus’ room. 

“Alexander.” He stopped, halting their movement. Alec turned to look at him in confusion. “Can we sleep in your room tonight?” he asked, shyly.

“Okay.” He smiled and changed direction until they were both sitting on the bed. Magnus was nervous, his heart was beating a mile per minute. “You ready to talk?” his husband asked kindly, in the tone that suggested he wasn’t rushing him to bring out the emotions. If Magnus choose to sleep then they would cuddle and sleep but if he choose to talk then they would talk. 

He stood up to face Alec, hands shaking with nervous energy. “I have something to say and I need you to just listen until I’m finished. No interruptions, okay.” Alec nodded. “Okay.” He took a deep breath.

“Um. So we both know I don’t have an ideal track record when it comes to relationships. I mean I spent 3 years in a mentally abusive one and didn’t realized I was being used till it was too late. But for a long time, that’s what I assumed relationships were about. Giving yourself hopelessly to the other person even if they don’t do the same. Working extra hard to keep them happy with a constant fear of one slip up and they will leave and it’s all your fault. That’s what I thought I was destined for. Sure I had brief hook ups after but I always thought I wasn’t good enough for a second time.” He began pacing the room, for something, anything to do so the words could flow. He felt Alec’s eyes on him the entire time but he was too vulnerable to look his way.

“Then I met you. I thought I dreamed you that night we first met. I never actually believed someone could be so caring and understanding to a stranger. Then you called me and offered me a job. You gave me a purpose again, right when I was about to give up. You became my boss but more importantly, you became my friend. Someone I could speak too freely because you valued what I had to say, even seek out my opinion sometimes, no judgements, no undermining my intelligence. Then you trusted me and allowed me into your personal life and introduced me to your family. Those boys became so important to me, from the first day I met them, I loved them as if they were my own. When you asked me to marry you, it just felt right to say yes despite the various reasons stacked against it. But never, not once have I regretted saying yes. Then you wanted to have a real relationship with me. Me? I mean why? You’re successful, hardworking and handsome beyond reason. So why would you ever want to me with someone broken and damaged as me? It didn’t make sense to me, especially since you knew me at my lowest point. That’s why I ran that day at the restaurant. It was overwhelming and I just couldn’t understand why. My heart would beat so fast whenever you entered a room. My skin would tingling when you were close. I would miss you so much when you were there. These feelings were terribly confusing. I didn’t realized until I watched you stand up to my nightmare, that you didn’t stand in front of me or behind me, you stood at my side while vanquishing the tar in my life. That’s when it clicked.” He stopped pacing and finally faced Alec. He walked towards him with his emotions openly on his face. Those hazel eyes were on his every movement, twinkling with, what he hoped was the same emotion he felt.

“I realized that love isn’t messy or complicated or toxic, unless you make it that way.” Looking directly into Alec’s eyes, he placed his hands on strong shoulders. “What I’m trying to say is that....I love you Alexander.” He breathed softly, his heart beating powerfully in his chest.

Alec stared at him for a moment. 

Silence.

Suddenly he was pulled forward, instinctively bracing on his knees on either side of Alec’s legs, hands on his hips helping him keep his balance. A sweet tongue invading his mouth as he gasped. It took him a second to register before returning the kiss, passionately. His hands moved to grip the back of Alec’s head as they lost themselves in the taste of each other.

They parted, breathlessly, gazes locked unable to turn away. Magnus comfortably perched on Alec’s lap. He was dazed, trying to process what was happening. Did it mean Alec returned his feelings? He didn’t want him to feel obligated to say the words. “Um. It’s okay if you don’t...” a finger on his lips stopped him from continuing.

“I love you too Magnus.” He replied, hazel eyes baring into his soul so he would know it was sincere. 

“You do?” he mumbled behind the finger, which Alec promptly removed.

“Yes, I do. I think I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you dancing in the club. You were the most enchanting man I had ever laid my eyes on and I was addicted.” He confessed with a shy smile.

Magnus was surprised, he had no idea. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you didn’t feel the same way and I knew you were scared. I wasn’t going to bombard you with my feelings when I knew you weren’t ready for them.” He admitted, rubbing a soothing pattern on Magnus’ back.

“And you waited all that time for me?” his heart beat picking up.

“Off course I did. I told you before, you are worth it Magnus. You are worth everything.” And Alec kissed him again, longer and slowly, taking his time to explore and claim his mouth. 

It began heartfelt and gentle but soon enough it evolved to hunger and passion. Magnus found himself rocking on Alec’s lap, the blood rushing to his nether region and from the subtle tent on his husband’s pants, he could safely assume the same was happening to Alec. Their half hard clothed cocks rubbing together, the friction was erotic, the blood rushed faster.

“Make love to me Alexander. Prove to me this isn’t a dream.” He moaned into his lover’s mouth, not wanting to part.

“This isn’t a dream. It’s the reality of our love.” His husband whispered back as he flipped them over on the bed and did exactly that for hours just to be sure his husband knew it was indeed their reality.

 

As he laid there, spent and satisfied with his husband lying partly on top of him, his soft snores and the scent of sex permeating the room, Magnus fell asleep with a smile that refused to go away. Making love when he knew he loved Alec was amazing, he thought nothing would compare. But making love, knowing they shared a mutual love, was beyond anything he could dream of. All the kisses and touches were done with a purpose. Taking care of each other’s needs until there were both pleasurably exhausted. He could most definitely get used to this. He never wanted to sleep alone again. The smile firm on his face as he joined Alec in dreams.

 

The morning light peaking through the curtain woke him up. He wasn’t ready to start the day yet so Magnus rolled over only to collide with a solid body. His hand dropped on a warm chest, the soft hairs tickling the palm of his hand. He snuggled closer to the body heat and smiled when a hand rested on his bare bottom, pulling him even closer. Sleep was claiming him again until he heard a ringing. Alec grumbled as he stretched across to the table to retrieve his phone. Magnus wrapped his arm and a leg around his husband as to not lose the cocoon they created under the covers. He heard Alec chuckled and felt a kiss on his head before answering the video call.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood Bane! How could you?!! I had to find out from Jace! Seriously?!” he heard Izzy’s cry of anguish from his position. He could see her face on the screen as Alec angled the camera so she couldn’t see him lying there, respecting his privacy.

“What are we talking about Iz?” Alec asked in mock innocence, voice heavy from sleep. 

“Don’t give me that facade of innocence, Alec. Your brother called me this morning to gloat on how he knew before I did. He said he thought you spoke to me already. But after I threatened him, he disclosed that you and Magnus have been going on dates and making your relationship work. He even said he met you all for lunch yesterday and you were both all cuddly and sickening cute. I’m really happy for you but how could you not tell me?!” she scowled but grinned at the same time.

“I’m sorry Iz. We were going to call you yesterday but something came up.” He was placating her. Magnus wanted to laugh. His siblings were such little kids sometimes.

“Uh huh. And what came up so important that you couldn’t call your sister?” she huffed out. He did laugh then. Moving to rest his head on Alec’s shoulder in line with the camera. He smiled at his sister in law as he spoke to her.

“The answer would be me, my dear Isabelle. I came up.” He replied, winking at the screen. 

“Oh no.” Alec whispered in his ear. He counted down. “3..2..1....”

She screamed in delight, clapping her hands together. “Oh my God! Oh my God! You’re both on the same bed. Are you naked? Oh my God! Look at your necks! Oh my God! You guys had sex! How was it? Was it great?” She squealed, her words were rapid. “Tell me everything!!” she demanded.

He laughed sitting up taking the phone from Alec. “Isabelle Sophia Lightwood Lewis, you heathen.” He mimicked her tone from earlier. “A man does not kiss and tell.” He gasped, his hand clutching his heart as he continued to laugh at her sour expression. “It was great.” He added with a conspiring smirk.

As she continued to scream with excitement for them, Alec sat up behind him, kissing his shoulder. “Don’t encourage her Mags.” He scolded him half heartedly before addressing his sister. “Listen to me. You and Jace are too invested in my relationship as it is. We are not going to discuss our sex life with you. And before you start asking my husband inappropriate questions, I’m hanging up on you.” He was ready to push the button.

“Okay okay! I’m sorry. I’m just really happy for you guys. Its about damn time.” She teased with a smile. 

“Anyway. The other reason for my call. Simon and I decided to come to New York the day before we have to fly to Florida for the thanksgiving thing at the manor. You know so we could all travel together. I don’t want to arrive without anyone there.” She explained. She smirked as she got an idea. “Besides I could stay with you guys, seeing that you’ll have two free bedrooms now.” She crackled wickedly like a cartoon character. 

“No. You will stay with Jace. Drop my niece here with us. You and Simon can stay with Jace.” He answered her in a deadpan tone.

“Awe. Thanks for agreeing big brother. You’re the best.” She mocked.

Magnus playfully smacked Alec on his chest. “Don’t mind him, darling. You are more than welcome to stay.” He smiled at her. Alec looked betrayed as he dropped his head on Magnus’ shoulder with a pained groan.

“Thank you. I know you were always my favourite brother in law.”

“I’m your only brother in law.”

“That’s besides the point.” She laughed. They heard Simon’s voice in the background calling her name. “Got to go. Love you guys.”

“Love you too.” They echoed simultaneously as the call ended.

Magnus shifted to look back at his husband. He was pressed so close that he could feel the steady pulse of Alec’s heartbeat on his arm. He cupped his cheek, thumb playing with the stubble accumulated on his pale chin. “I love you.” He breathed out.

Alec’s smile was brighter than the sunlight as he took hold of Magnus’ wrist and brought the fingers to his lips. “I love you too.” He kissed the palm gently before releasing his hand, pulling a surprised Magnus on top of him as he dropped back on the bed. 

“It’s too early to get up.” He explained, hands loosely wrapped around his back, relatively holding him in place. “Want to stay like this forever.” He mumbled placing open mouth kisses on Magnus’ neck.

“Hmm.” He hummed in appreciation, fingers running through midnight hair. Tugging the hairs slightly he brought Alec’s lips to his. “Good morning.” He smiled after they parted.

“Good morning.” His husband replied, head dropping on the pillow, hands tracing patterns on his skin. Magnus folded his arms on Alec’s chest and rested his chin on top of them, stretching out.

“What’s our plan for today?” he asked as he hooked his foot under Alec’s calf, rubbing lazily.

“Well. We have to get the kids organize for school and maybe we should go to work.” Was the relaxed reply.

“Hm. Do you think my boss would mind if I say home in bed all day, naked.” He wondered out loud. He felt two big hands grab hold of his bottom, massaging the firm cheeks. He looked at Alec from underneath his lashes. A mischievous smirk he was blessed with, sending tingles everywhere.

“I’m sure your boss can be persuaded.” He mused slyly, winking at Magnus kneading his flesh. 

“Ah. The boys are awake.” Movement outside alerted them back to reality. Magnus rolled off Alec to lie next to him as he made to get off the bed. He kissed him before standing, stretching his muscles in all his naked glory, pale skin illuminating in the morning light, like a scar on his back. Magnus could see scratches along the otherwise flawless skin. He could also see the dark possession marks he left on his husband’s neck from last night. He felt a sense of pride that he had the right to leave his imprint on this wonderful man.

“Let’s take a shower then organize the boys and we’ll spend a few hours at the office.” Alec suggested, holding his hand out to Magnus, who took hold immediately. He helped him off the bed, pulling him towards the bathroom. They showered together, laughing carefree at their new found bliss. If they took care of each other’s morning erections with soap hands and dirty words, well no one was around to judge them. They emerged some time later with Magnus heading to his room to get dressed for work as Alec met the boys downstairs to make breakfast.

Only after two nights in the master bedroom, Magnus’ room wasn’t feeling like his own anymore. It was peculiar how after making this space his own for about two years, he felt strange in his own space. Would Alec ask him to move over his things? Probably so, he already migrated his toothbrush and that’s the biggest step. It didn’t take him long to get ready and join his family at the breakfast table.

“You weren’t in yow room again Magwas.” Maxie accused him as he sat down, his little face full of toast.

“I’m sorry, Maxie.” He kissed the boy’s hair and hugged him from his chair. 

“That was my fault, Maxie.” Alec interjected from across the table next to Rafe. “I was feeling cold and asked Magnus to stay with me.” 

“Okay.” He took the response extremely well, continuing to eat his breakfast. Rafe, however, kept glancing back and forth between them. “Say what you need to say, Rafe.” Alec ruffled his hair.

“Well, this is the second time Magnus slept in your room and before that you were in his room all the time. Does that mean you guys are always going to sleep there together like married people should?” he asked softly. They knew this was coming from the first moment the kids found them together and Rafe had been saying married people should sleep together since Magnus told them about the wedding.

He shifted his gaze to meet Alec’s across the table. “It depends. Does Magnus want to move in with me?” he looked hopeful, a small smile gracing his face. 

He kept looking at his husband for a moment before facing Rafe. “Yes sweetheart. You were right from the beginning. I will be sleeping in Uncle Alec’s room from now on.” He smiled at the boy then returning his husband’s smile.

“Yes!” Rafe cheered, shocking the adults. “Does that mean I can have your old room now, when you clear it out?” he asked, blinking innocently at Magnus. This little shit, it made sense now, ulterior motives. He looked disbelievingly at Alec before they both broke out in laughter.

“Yes, you can.” He said after calming down.

They finished their breakfast with idle chit chat. Everyone loaded up in the car. The boys were dropped off at school and the adults were on their way to work.

“Do you really want me to move into your room?” he asked hesitantly keeping his eyes focused on the road.

“Off course I did. It’s impossible to sleep without you anymore Magnus. And OUR room is able to fit all our things with ease.” He looked up from his phone to reassure him with a sincere smile. Magnus pried a hand away from the steering wheel to grip one of Alec’s in comfort, resting them on his lap, fingers clasped together.

“Okay.” He affirmed sparing a tiny glance at him before focusing on the road, steering one handed.

 

They entered their floor hand in hand, waving at Lindsey as they made their way to the offices. Jace was already sitting on a guest chair in Alec’s office, phone in hand, typing away.

“Cant you loiter in your own office instead of breaking into mine.” Was the greeting Alec gave his brother.

“Nice to see you too brother and I just got here.” Jace looked up at them, rolling his eyes. “Clary wants me to be a Disney price. I’m trying to get out of it or be a zombie prince. Intense negotiation happening here.” He returned his attention to his phone.

“Completely useless.” Alec scoffed affectionately at his brother. 

Magnus left them to check his own messages and emails, sorting out what needs to be done. He gathered all the info that needed Alec’s attention and returned to his office. He gracefully sat next to Jace as they discussed their latest project. He slide the documents across the desk for Alec to evaluate. He updated his boss on any issues that needed immediate attention. When all the work related business was completed, Alec moved to sit on the handle of Magnus’ chair. He just wanted to be closer to him.

“So we had an interesting conversation with Izzy this morning.” Alec told his brother accusingly. 

“Hey.” He raised both hands in surrender. “You said you were going to call her. It’s not my fault you didn’t hold up your end of the agreement.” His face held no guilt.

“Unbelievable.” Alec muttered to Magnus, who patted his knee in comfort. 

“Any way. She said she’s flying over before the trip to the manor.” Alec sighed. Magnus knew none of the siblings were looking forward to this. He only hoped that things would run smoothly for this trip.

“Hey Magnus. I was thinking about asking Clary to go with me to the thanksgiving thing.” He said hesitantly.

Magnus chuckled. He didn’t reply but sent the other man a pointed look. “You’re killing me with the delay of the talk of hurting Clary.”

Magnus laughed. “If you ever hurt my biscuit, you need to be afraid of her first. But I wouldn’t pass an opportunity to threaten you and kick your ass, Blondie. It would be when you least expect it though.” He smirked. Jace blanched and Alec laughed at his expression. 

“What are you afraid of?” Magnus asked studying Jace’s face carefully.

“What if she thinks its too soon to meet the parents? I mean we’ve only been on a couple dates so far. She might think I’m rushing her.” He seemed panicked and worried. Alec poke his shoulder to get his attention. 

“You’re asking the wrong people here man. We dated after we got married.” He joked, hoping to ease his brother’s mind. When it didn’t work, he got of the chair to kneel next to him. “Listen, talk to her. If she isn’t ready, then that’s okay. Wait for her to be ready. You’ve only now started dating so it will be completely normal if she isn’t ready to take that step. Besides you might need to get her prepared for the day she meets mother.” His brother was visibly relaxing. Magnus took pity on him.

“Jace, my Biscuit cares about you a great deal other wise she would not take a chance. Clary is very reserved so this is huge that you guys have been on three dates already. Your brother is right, talk to her. That’s the only way you’ll know. And take it from him.” He smiled at Alec warmly. “He waited patiently for me for two years.” He reach out to caress his cheek. Alec took hold of his wrist to kiss his palm then releasing it so they both face Jace once more.

“You told him?” he asked Alec, shocked. “He told you?” his head swirled back and forth between the other men. Magnus nodded. “and you feel the same way?” he nodded again. “Holy shit!” he grabbed them both for a crushing hug.

“What’s with you and Iz? You'd think I won the lottery or something.” Alec struggled against him.

“Shut up man. We’re just really happy for you guys.” He squeezed them before letting them go.

They left the office at noon to head home. They ended up spending the next three hours moving Magnus’ things to the master bedroom and carefully married their things together, finding the perfect place for everything, before going to pick up the boys from school. 

That night as they settled into their bed together, Magnus felt giddy, radiating with joy. He reached out to his husband lying next to him.

“I love you.” He shifted closer to rest his head on Alec’s bare shoulder.

“I love you too.” He kissed Magnus hair as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe. Anyone got cavities? Because i did! A pretty solidly packed Malec chapter this time. The majority of the suggestions for the love confession was to not wait..so this was that view. I hope you guys liked it. I personally was happy the way it turned out. :)  
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Till the next one...xoxoxoox


	13. We're in this together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part of the chapter i had completed. Part 2 still to come.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Magnus would consider his family Halloween project a success. He was damn proud of how the costumes turned out. He felt at peace sitting at the dinning table with his sewing machine. It reminded him of another time, another life. Maxie’s was fairly easy with a blue pants and a long sleeve white t-shirt. The armless red and white jacket with light blue and yellow accents was simple to put together. Rafe’s batman was also simple. The challenge was to deliberately damage the costume with rips and holes. His perfectionist heart bled when he made the first rip but he bit his tongue and completed it as well. He also made it simple to get out of in the event that Rafe needs to use the restroom.

He chose to dress Alec as Negan from the walking dead, who wholeheartedly approved. It was perfect for his built and height. Sure the character was one of the worse son of a bitch he ever watched on tv but he looked down right sexy. Besides Magnus wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity of seeing Alec in a badass black leather jacket, tailored to fit him to perfection, dark jeans and high black combat boots. It was completely within his husband’s comfort zone colour wise. He made a silk red scarf to complete the costume. He used foil to substitute the barb wire around the baseball bat, in case one of the kids picked it up. 

For himself, he chose the phantom of the opera. His armless shirt was blood red with a bordered black lining and decorated with various sizes of embroidery black roses he painstakingly hand sew every night for a couple weeks. The sleeves of the shirt was purely back as well as the high collar inside vest. He also made a simple thigh length black cape with a silver and red pin at the neck holding it together. He sewed the black pants to mould to his body, silver stripes running vertically down each leg. He bought black leather shoes. He painted his nails silver and red, he wasn’t going to wear the black gloves for the entire night. He broke out his silver eyeshadows and highlight to draw attention to his eyes through the half silver mask he made.

By the time Halloween rolled around, everyone was extremely satisfied with their costumes. They organized the boys first.  
Magnus had called Clary to come over to transform Rafe into zombie batman. He was so excited, running around the living room, his cape flapping behind him as he waited for her. 

“You guys look awesome.” She said to the boys, resting her make up kit on the coffee table as they showed off their costumes. She was dressed as black widow looking all kinds of badass. “Okay Rafe, sit still and lets make you into a zombie.” She instructed him as she painted.

“You look lethal.” He complimented. “What happened to the Disney thing?” Magnus asked.

“Jace didn’t want to be a prince. So I told him to do whatever he wanted. It actually worked out better for me. Black widow is so much more fun that Ariel so thank you. I think he’s going to be Dean Winchester or something.” She chuckled as she carefully worked.

Magnus left her to get ready. When he entered their bedroom, Alec just walked out the bathroom in his pants only, his hair still damp from his shower. He smirked as he walked towards his husband, who was drying his hair with a towel. 

“You missed a spot.” He said before crashing their mouths together then dragging a very willing and laughing Alec back to the shower with him. This may have delayed their getting ready time by a fraction but some situations just cant be helped.

They made their way down the stairs fully dressed a moment later. Jace had joined Clary with the boys in the living room. He was dressed as a Winchester with a black V-neck t-shirt, an open plaid shirt, a black leather jacket and blue jeans. His usual stylish blond goldilocks were tamed and gelled down to appear shorter.

“Wow. You guys look epic. Sweet costumes.” Clary commented, looking up from painting....wait is that Maxie? The question was answered when zombie batman came running into the room, his blue cape blowing behind him. They were only gone a few moments and Maxie’s Ryder had become zombie Ryder. Magnus laughed, the little boy looked ecstatic to be made up like his brother. After a much needed photo session, they were in their way.

The boys made their rounds around the neighbourhood with the four adults, until eventually Jace and Clary left them to attend a friend’s party. By the end of the trick and treating potion of the night, they had accumulated four bucket full of Halloween candy. Alec groaned as they made their way back home.

“Listen to me boys. You are not going to eat all this at once okay. You are going to take your time. We do not want a repeat of last year.” He warned them again. Magnus had a feeling his words fell on deaf ears. 

“We cant make any promises Uncle Alec. After all you taught us to not tell lies.” Rafe replied, laughing as he took off in a run as they entered the gates, with Maxie not too far behind.

“When did he get so cheeky?” he asked, exasperatedly.

Magnus chuckled as he kissed his husband’s sulking face. “He learned his sass from the best. He looks up to you and Jace more than you know my love.”

“Uh huh. Dont think you’re getting out of this one. You and Izzy are the sassiest people I know and they both admire you guys as much, probably even more so.” Alec draped an arm around his shoulders. “Have I told you how handsome and mysteriously sexy you look tonight?” 

“You may have mentioned this once or twice, but a man doesn’t get tired of hearing it.” He winked, interlocking his fingers with the ones on his shoulder.

Alec kissed his temple. “You did an amazing job with our costumes. They are incredible. I got asked where I got my clothes all night. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you for doing this for us. And thank you.” He said sincerely, kissing his temple.

“Come on guys. Save the making out for when we’re inside. Otherwise we’ll have to explain to the neighbours why you guys are always lovey dovey.” Rafe commented as they boys waited for them to open up. 

“I rweally wanna see what candy we got this time.” Maxie was already emptying the contents of his bucket on the dining room table as they entered. 

They let them sort through their candies before ushering them upstairs. Magnus took off his mask and cape to helped the boys remove the make up and paint before sending them to get ready for bed.

When he entered the bedroom, Alec had already taken off his jacket and scarf. Magnus stopped him from taking off the rest just yet.

“Hey Negan. Want to have some fun with me?” he put on his mask and walked towards the desk, hopping on top of it, he beckoned Alec with a finger. The devious smirk he received as he got closer send shivers all over Magnus’ body. 

Best Halloween ever.

Alec was already lying on the bed when he exited their bathroom. He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs before slipping into bed next to him. Alec immediately wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him close.

“I never thought I would see the day where the phantom of the opera and Negan from TWD make passionate love on our desk.” He joked in Magnus’ ear. 

“Well some crossovers prove to be more satisfying than others.” He smirked.

“That’s for damn sure.” He laughed. “I love you.” he shifted to rest his head on Magnus’ chest.

“I love you too.” He tilted Alec’s chin up for a kiss before they readjusted and fell asleep.

 

Magnus was updating the project files and filing outstanding paper work on his desk when Alec called him. 

“Hey Magnus.” Alec called out to him. He grabbed his note pad and pen then made his way through the glass door. “Can you print all the documents needed for a new customer set up? Also I need you to stay for the next meeting to take minutes. After that, Mr. Peters want to start retailing our devices at his new complex. I need your help reviewing his proposal before he arrives for the meeting at noon.” Alec listed to him looking up from the stacks of paper on his desk.

“No problem. Give me ten minutes to save all my files and print those documents for you.” He replied, jutting down what he needed to.

“Oh also email Lindsey and tell her to announce to everyone that they can leave at noon tomorrow before the thanksgiving holiday. That’ll give the sad ones who has minute turkey shopping some hope.” He snickered as Magnus rolled his eyes at him. 

“If you weren’t such an amazing boss, you’d be terrible.” He shook his finger in Alec’s direction before leaving to complete his task. He heard an “I love you too babe” followed by a laugh as he walked out the door, smiling.

He got everything organized in record time, took all the necessary notes required in the meeting and then began preparing for the Peters appointment. He gathered all the forms, instructed Alec in the order he had them in as they waited.

Mr. Peters came on time. He was a handsome man, late fifties, tall as Magnus with a beautiful dark complexion. He was one of the most genuine persons they had ever dealt with. Everything ran smooth. It was extremely clear to see the effective team Magnus and Alec made when they are working together. LND now had a new retail store to distribute their products to. Magnus left the two other men chatting idly as he filed the paper work and entered the new client into the system so he would be able to place orders as soon as possible. 

They walked through Magnus office and were heading towards the door just as Magnus clicked saved on the file. He got up to shake the man’s hand before he left. He noticed Mr. Peters glancing in his directing ever so often but trying to be subtle about it. 

“Great work Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Bane.” He commented, then looking at Magnus again. “If you ever decide to leave LND, I will gladly offer you a positon at my company. You’ve impressed me with your knowledge, skill and efficiency, Mr. Bane. It was incredible.” 

“Are you trying to steal my best employee from right under my nose, sir?” Alec joked.

“Sorry Lightwood. I’m making my intentions clear. I had to at least try, he’s too brilliant.” He smiled at Magnus, shaking his hand again.

“Thank you for the kind offer Mr. Peters. But I’m exactly where I need to be.” He declined kindly, winking at Alec, who beamed at him. 

Magnus walked around his desk to answer a call. Mr. Peters leaned closer to Alec to whisper something to him. 

“Do you know that he’s in love with you and you have heart eyes for him too?” he asked, it was meant to be subtle and soft but Magnus had to hide his smile as he pretended to not have heard.

Alec scoffed making it harder for him to not laugh out loud. “I should hope so, sir. He’s my husband after all.” He quipped making Magnus laugh as he ended the call and returned to Alec’s side.

“Hm. I should of known. One would never tell during a work meeting but it was obvious when the formal environment changed. Congratulations both of you. It was pleasure doing business. Good day gentlemen.” He smiled and waved as he left the offices and disappeared into the elevators. 

“Well. That was sweet of him.” Magnus commented, kissing Alec on the cheek then resuming his filing.

“Uh huh. Except when he tried to take you away from me with his winning smile and amazing job offer.” He sulked, pouting slightly.

“Jealous? What you really thought I was going to leave?” Magnus joked, smirking from his position at the cabinet.

Alec didn’t answer right away. He stood at the office entrance, seeming to think about it for a moment. “I mean, you are completely brilliant and so much more than just my assistant Magnus. But if at any point in time you decide you need to peruse something you are interested in, something you love to do, then I will never hold you back from doing it. I hope you know that.” He was sincere and serious.

Magnus quickly filed away the documents so he could move in front of Alec. “Thank you Alexander. I means the world to me to have your support. I hope I do the same for you.” He took hold of his boss’ hands. “I have no intention of leaving this position. I love this company and everyone working here. And I love you.” He paused to kiss him. “Besides if I ever have thoughts or leaving, I will tell you long in advance before actually making a decision.” 

Alec pulled him in for a hug, arms wrapping around him. He breathed in the warmth and comfort of his love. 

“The time has come.” Jace declared ominously, pulling them slightly apart, drawing their attention to him. He walked slowly towards them like a man about to walk the plank. Alec rolled his eyes at his brother.

“Do you really need to be so dramatic?” he asked as they reluctantly pulled away from the gentle embrace.

“Nope. Being normal is not my thing brother.” He smirked. “You guys ready for our Thanksgiving adventure ahead?” he dropped unceremoniously on the chair.

“We will never be ready.” Alec sighed.

Magnus rubbed his arm in comfort. “Come on guys. A situation is only as difficult as we make it out to be. We can do this. It’s only for a weekend and then we’re gone. Perk up siblings. Let’s close off so you guys can get Izzy and Simon from the airport while I pick up the boys.” He kissed Alec on the cheek, then walked towards his computer to shut it down and gathered his things. He waited next to Jace whilst Alec left to his office to do the same. They rode the elevator together then split up to their respective cars. Jace was also staying the night their house so they had to stop at his apartment before heading to the airport.

 

Magnus picked up the boys from school and helped them with homework. He organized the rooms. Rafe would bunk with Maxie for the night so Jace could have the room and the Lewis’ would be in the guest room. By the time Alec and Jace returned with Izzy and Simon and a sleeping Sophia, they were already in their pjs watching tv in the living room.

“Greetings my favourite nephews.” She called out when the door opened. 

The boys got up and ran to hug her with Magnus trailing at a comfortable pace behind them. After all the embracing and catching up, Alec and the boys guided his sister and brother in law upstairs to their designated room, Sophia dreaming peacefully against het father’s shoulder. It was also time for bed for the boys, especially with Maxie’s constant yawning. Magnus was left sitting with Jace on the back porch.

“What’s on your mind Blondie?” he asked casually. He picked up on Jace’s subtly sombre mood since he arrived from the airport.  
“I asked Clary if she was ready to meet my parents.” He sighed.

“And?” Magnus encouraged.

“She said she cared about me a lot but she wasn’t ready for that step yet. She says she needs to feel confident with herself and what she does and who she is before she meets my parents.” He said softly.

“You knew this was a possibility.” Magnus observed kindly.

“Yea I know, Alec said the same thing. A part of me was kind of hoping she would agree. I guess I’m just a bit sad it didn’t work out. I mean I’m not upset with her decision or anything like that. She is absolutely right in her choice. We’ve only been dating for a short time.” He agreed sadly.

“So what are you going to go when you see her at Cat’s tomorrow before we head to Florida?”

“I dont know. Try and be as normal as I can be. I dont want her to think I’m angry or anything.” He sighed.

“What are your intentions towards my Biscuit?” he got serious for a moment, the sudden change startling Jace, causing him to sit up straight.

“I like her. She’s so different from anyone I’ve ever been with. She’s creative, intelligent, spirited, funny and she’s so beautiful inside and out. Her smile can literally light up a room, her hair too for that matter. She’s just an awesome person to be around and I would hope she wants to keep me for a long time.” Jace himself looked shocked at his realization. Magnus smiled and patted him on the back.

“You hurt her and I’ll hurt you. Simple.” He winked teasingly to ease the tension he knew Jace was feeling.

“You know I did kick boxing on a professional level right.” He laughed, he knew what Magnus was doing so he wilfully played along.

“Mixed martial arts.” Magnus pointed to himself with a chuckle at the shocked expression on Jace’s face.

“Is that true?” Izzy asked as she and Alec joined them. She laid down on one of the deck chairs while Alec sat on the other side of him.

“Yup. This is a somewhat boring story though. You guys sure you want to hear it?” he asked. They nodded simultaneously. Jace reclined on his elbows while Izzy pulled her chair a bit closer. Alec leaned into him and rested his arm on Magnus’ knee.

“When you’re put in foster care as an older kid, no one is in a hurry to adopt you.” He started, he interlock his fingers with Alec’s hand, who squeezed his in comfort as he continued. “Most foster parents tend to adopt the younger kids. I was already 10 when I went it so the chances of me getting adopted was pretty slim. If an offer did come in, I wasn’t going to leave Cat and she did the same for me. I doubt anyone could of dealt with both of us simultaneously, since we refused to be separated. Anyway, we had a lot of free time after school, Cat and I, so the guardians would enrol us into what ever programs were going on at the community centre to keep us out of trouble and well we did have the tendency to get in a lot of trouble, mostly because of boredom. They initially joined me into a karate class because they thought I would like it.” He rolled his eyes as he continued. “I hated at first but as I grew into a teenager who experimented with make up and glitter, it ended up being a necessity for me to keep at it. But some where along the way, I fell on love with it. I ended up signing up for all the other physical activity classes as well. Joined the kick boxing class, self defence, and any other martial arts classes available, you name it. Cat made me join yoga with her too. It became a healthy outlet to vent my frustration. I was really good at it, being a tall, thin and flexible teenager, it came pretty easy to me so I continued till the end. Even participated in tournaments, undefeated I should add.” He winked at Jace.

“Wow. We always knew you were badass. Glad to finally confirm it.” Izzy said in admiration. “So what got you interested in design from focusing on business and info tech?” She asked, crossing her legs on the chair, resting her face on the palms of her hands to pay attention. 

“My mother.” He said, turning slightly to lean on Alec, who immediately wrapped an arm around his waist and adjusted himself to comfortably take Magnus’ weight. He had never went into details with Alec about his childhood, not yet anyways. Magnus kept hold of his husband’s hand as he continued his story. “She taught me to sew from a young age. We couldn’t always afford new things so when my clothes got holes or rips, she would mend it for me. Then she was diagnosed with cancer I asked her to teach me. It slowly became a bonding experience for both of us and how can I make these patches look fashionable. It developed over time. I would add stars or other patterns instead of just mending. When she passed, I continued doing it myself because the process reminded me of her, it calmed me. My first designs were outfits for Cat’s doll. We would sit and come up with amazing ideas together. But over time I became more into it that her, until I started creating entire outfits for her dolls by myself. All the other girls would ask me to help them do the same. That’s when I realized I loved creating the designs as much as sewing them together. The guardians didn’t think it was a suitable career path for a boy so I was only allowed to do it, after throwing a serious tantrum, if I got all A’s in my final exams. I studied hard just so I could have those few moments to myself, where I could design and be as creative as I wanted. It took my years before I was comfortable and confident enough to apply my knowledge and skill to real size clothes. My first creation was a jacket, a simple black jacket with gold stars along the shoulders and down the back. It probably still exist somewhere.” He sighed at the bittersweet memories. The siblings were enthralled by his past. 

He needed to divert the conversation else where now. As much as he loved Jace and Izzy, there were somethings in his past that he was not ready to discuss and even if he was, Alec would be the only one he would share those memories with.

“So what are we expecting to happen at this lovely dinner?” he asked the siblings. He received a collective sigh.

“If we’re lucky, mother would have an urgent meeting overseas and we’d be home free.” Isabelle commented, crossing her fingers.

“Yea. Here’s to hoping.” Jace agreed.

“Alright. Time to sleep.” Alec stood and helped Magnus to his feet, his siblings following as they climbed the stairs and headed to their rooms.

When they settled into their beds and under the covers, Alec turned on his side and took hold of Magnus’ hand bring it to his lips. “Thank you for sharing that story with us.”

“You’re very welcome my darling.” He smiled. “I love you.”  
“Love you too.” He mumbled as they drifted to their dreams.

 

The excitement was in the air on the way to Catarina’s. Magnus drove, his fingers taping on the steering wheel to the beat of the music on the radio. The boys chatting happily in the back seat with Alec. Jace drove behind them with Izzy, Simon and Sophia in tow. He could wait too see his best friend. He missed her dreadfully. 

She greeted everyone at the door as he and Alec approached hand in hand, not oblivious to her knowing gaze. Alec kissed her cheek when they stopped in front of her, then kissed Magnus’ temple and left the best friends at the door to join everyone else in the living room.

“It’s a great look on you.” She commented as they watched Alec disappear into the house.

“What?” he turned to look at her. She pulled him in for a hug.

“Happiness.” She whispered to him as she hugged him tightly. When they parted, she caressed his cheek lovingly. “Happiness and love.” She smiled. 

“Thank you Kitty.” He couldn’t help but return her smile. 

She studied his expression for a moment. “So what’s bothering you?” she asked softly. He should have known nothing would get past her. 

“I think I’m just scared. Things are going so well. Everyday I wake up next to him and I cant believe this is my life. But I’m afraid I’ll wake up one day and this would all be a dream Cat. I’m scared all my insecurities are going to resurface and it’s going to ruin all of this happiness that I have. He’ll realized that I’m not worth the hassle and leave.” He sighed, body tensed as he looked toward the oblivion. He felt a hand grabbed a hold of his, reeling him back in. He turned to look into Cat’s beautiful eyes.

“We all have our insecurities babe. It’s what makes us human.” She told him, her voice calm and comforting. “You would have bad days, it’s inevitable but never let them overpower the good days. You were so excited on the phone after your love confessions. I haven’t see you so happy in an extremely long time. I have seen how that man looks at you Mags, how he treats you. He’s too far in love with you to be wanting to disappear. And from what you told me, he has never put you on a pedestal or expected you to be anything other than your self. He knows exactly who you are and fell in love with you regardless. You’re so stupid sometimes.” She smacked his arm.

“Hey.” He protested.

“You are so easy to love Magnus Lightwood Bane. You have no idea. I loved you within the first few seconds I met you. I knew you were meant to be in my life always from that day.” They smiled at the memory.

“Dont let Ragnor hear you say that. He’ll be pissed he has competition.” He nudged her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at him. “Thank you Cat. I needed to hear that.” He hugged her again. “I love you too Kitty. So very much.”

“Come on.” He said, offering her his arm and winked to her as she took hold. “Let’s go before they start without us.” He joked, the friends laughing as they headed inside.

It was hectic after they left the peaceful atmosphere of Catarina’s house. Things looked slightly better between Jace and Clary when they left but they didn’t let it bother their interaction with everyone else. They rushed home to gather their luggage, load it unto the Uber, Magnus and Alec did a quick run through the house to make sure they had everything. The airport was packed so they made sure to keep a thigh hold on the kids to avoid a Home Alone experience. When they got on the plane, Alec did a head count to make sure everyone was accounted for, then it was time to relax. 

Next stop, Lightwoods manor, Florida.

To say the Lightwood’s home was beautiful would be a vast understatement. It certainly was accurately described as a manor. It was huge. Magnus gasped as they passed through the automatic gates to pull up at a large rounded drive way, decked out with an unnecessary fountain and all. The house itself was a natural stone colour with a dark brown roof. It was only two stories tall but it spanned for what seemed like for miles. Beautiful big arched windows made the house seemed even larger, but also inviting.

“You guys lived here?” he asked as Alec parked the van.

“Yup. Home sweet home.” Isabelle replied as they offloaded the van.

“Whoa.” Magnus commented looking around. It was late when they finally arrived at the Lightwood home. The kids had slept away on the ride over. Magnus took Rafe whilst Alec took Maxie. They quickly off loaded the bags and was joined by an overjoyed Max at the entry way. Stone pillars on either side of the porch, leading up to double dark wooden doors framing beautiful frosted glass designs.

“You guys finally made it.” He smiled when he greeted them, helping with the bags into the living room. “I was beginning to think you bailed.” He joked.

“Nah buddy. We wouldn’t do that to you.” Jace ruffled his hair causing him to protest. 

“Alright. Here’s the plan. We’re going to deposit the sleeping kids to their rooms and meet back in the living room. We could watch a movie or something.” Isabelle suggested.

Alec guided Magnus to a guest room on the second floor for the boys to sleep in. This room had sky blue walls, two single size beds one either sides on the room. There was also a shelf on the wall opposite side with a 40” flat screen tv and an Nintendo consol. The shelf below had a multitude of movies and games. 

“The door on the right is the closet and the left is the bathroom.” Alec told him as they carefully laid the sleeping boys on the beds. He took their bags and dropped them on the floor inside the closet, quickly unpacked and then guided Magnus to his old room next door to the boy’s room.

He didn’t know what he was expecting entering Alec’s childhood room but he was surprised none the less. Plain white walls, one king size bed, white linen sheets, white comforter. A mahogany desk with a matching chair. Tv mounted on the wall. A few pictures of him and his siblings on the desk. Unlike their home which was laden with family photos and trinkets of Alec, his room looked impersonal, impersonalized, like another guest room.

“Oh I know its kind of plain.” He pulled the hairs at the back of his head, a nervous gesture as he refused to meet Magnus’ gaze. “I um didn’t... couldn’t display things that showed the real me so I kind of never got around to decorating my room and eventually it didn’t matter anymore, I guess.”

Magnus moved to stand in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, massaging the tension, feeling him relax under his touch. Since they entered the house, it seemed to him that Alec was battling against his life and memories of being there again. He pulled him in for a kiss, to reassure him that he wasn’t alone.

“Your room is lovely. Don’t worry about it my love. I know exactly what you mean. I couldn’t do the same to my room as a teenager. One would think a straight person slept there. I shudder at the thought now.” He exaggerated shaking in Alec’s arms, making him laugh.

“Besides, our room has the perfect combination of us, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes it does.” Alec replied happily. 

“Besides.” He whispered again, invading his husband’s personal space, “Think about all the not straight things we could do on this room.” He winked, disappearing into the bathroom. Alec gulped.

They unpacked and tided up before meeting the rest of the siblings in the living room. Isabelle and Jace were spread out on one of the couches, looking through what appeared to be photo albums.

“Hey Glitters. Wanna see Alec’s baby pictures?” he smirked as Alec groaned.

“Off course I do.” He answered enthusiastically, sitting gracefully on the couch as Jace passed him the album. 

As he explored through the album with the guidance of the siblings, it was clear to see the Lightwood parents were missing from all the happy memories. All the pictures depicted four youths who would grow up to be physically good looking adults. He was surprised as he stared at a handsome young Alec, in a sports uniform of some sort with Jace next to him, strong arms, meaty calves, he wondered how ridiculous he was in taking so long to realize how beautiful Alec was. His husband has changed so much since they got married, that’s for sure.

“You were a jock?” Magnus asked in disbelief as he stared at his husband.

“Captain of the basketball team.” He answered sheepishly. 

“You didn’t know that Magnus?” Max walked in with a bowl of popcorn.

“No. We haven’t talked about those things yet. I just always assume you were an introverted hot nerd or something, who played sports for recreation..” He commented.

“Quite the opposite actually. He hasn’t told you anything about that?” Izzy said, looking at her brother.

Magnus picked up on some tension between the siblings as they all stared at Alec. He could sense a serious incident that occupied in the past that they were visually debating on letting Magnus in on. He spared a glance to his husband, who looked paler than usual. He sympathized with Alec. He was not going to pressure him into something he was clearly not ready for. He knew first hand about horrible pasts, who was he to judge?

“Okay. So what are we watching tonight?” he asked, drawing all the attention away from Alec. He closed the album and returned it to the shelf. Grabbing the remote off the coffee table, he looked thorough the Netflix movie menu. “I’m in the mood for an animation movie, like How To Train Your Dragon. That was a great one. What do you guys think?” he raised his head to find four pairs of wide eyes starting at him. “What? I have something on my face?” he patted his face looking for a second nose or something.

“Don’t you want to know the story?” Jace asked incredulously. 

“Well obviously but I’m not going to force Alexander to confide in me. I’m sure there is a reason why he hasn’t said anything. Besides he’ll tell me whenever he’s ready and I’ll be here to listen.” He shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t the type to pester into a person’s past. He himself haven’t disclosed everything about his past to Alec. He believed that everything has its own time to surface, especially if it isn’t a particularly pleasant or positive memory. 

“Seriously you guys need to stop staring at me like that.” He added when the pressure of the stares didn’t diminish.

“Like how?” Izzy squeaked out.

“Like if we were in an anime, we would be drowning in moe flowers or something right about now.” He observed. Max snorted next to him, understanding the reference. He held his hand out to Magnus for a fist bump to which he complied.

Alec raised to his knees next to give Magnus a heartfelt kiss. “I love you.” He said smiling, eyes sparkling with love and pride.

Magus caressed his cheek, returning his husband’s smile. “I love you too.” He pressed their foreheads together.

“I will tell you the story some time soon. I promise. It’s not a happy one.” Alec whispered to him.

“I know, my love. Whenever you are ready. No rush okay.” He whispered back.

“Ahem.” Jace cleared his throat. They broke apart to meet three amused but looks of adoration. “We have a movie to watch and I don’t wanna see you guys sucking face all night.” He joked, trying to break the tension. Max threw a popcorn at him laughing. 

“Okay fine. We’re done for now but the night is young and I cant promise for later.” Alec sat on the couch on the other side of Magnus, draping his arm around his shoulders. Magnus pressed closer to him to make himself more comfortable when the movie started.

Must to Jace’s dismay, they couldn’t help sucking face with each other as the night progressed. They missed most of the movie and Magnus didn’t feel one ounce of guilt, not at all.

 

The light mood changed drastically with the arrival of Mayrse Lightwood. Her stiff posture and harsh demeanour made the atmosphere feel thick and stuffy. She spared a small glance in his direction, her lips pulled tight with clear disapproval. “I’m glad you all made it.” She greeted them formally as she entered the house. They were all dressed in their swimming wear, except for Magnus. He wore regular shorts and a plain red t-shirt.  
The only time he saw her smile was when she greeted her grandchildren. Ah, ice queen isn’t one hundred percent frozen, he thought.

“I hope to see you all for dinner this evening. I asked the chef to prepare everything.” Then she left.

“Wow. She’s still as fun loving as always.” Simon quipped when she was out the room, breaking the tension immediately causing laughter all around.

“Who’s ready for the pool?” Jace threw his arms up excited as the boys jumped up and down. “Let’s go!” the boys ran off with Isabelle and Sophia trailing behind at a comfortable pace.

“You’re not going in the pool?” Alec asked him.

“Nah, in a dry mood today and I’m almost finished with my novel. Go have some fun.” He encouraged.

“Okay. Enjoy your novel.” He kissed Magnus’ forehead before walking out the door to the pool. 

 

Their room door opened and slammed shut. Magnus marked his page and placed the novel on the table side to watch as his husband stormed into the room. Alec was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger ready to pounce and attack at any moment. He knew there could only be one reason to have his love worked up like this.

“Alexander.” He tried softy. No response. “Alexander.” He almost shouted. That did the trick. Alec stopped his pacing and stared at him. Magnus raised his arms and motioned Alec to come to him. He pulled off his slippers and made his way to the bed. Magnus moved around so that Alec could stretch out next to him. He dropped his head on Magnus’ chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

“What happened sweetheart?” Magnus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and used his free hand to comb through his hair. He felt Alec relax against him. He kissed Alec’s forehead and waited patiently for him to speak.

“Oh you know my mother and her usual nonsense. She kept telling me her friend’s daughter, Olivia who I went to school with, is back in town. She suggested that I take her out to a nice lunch and ‘catch up’. Fucking really Magnus, does she think I’m a child and fucking gullible?” he was angry at his mother’s blatant disrespect for his marriage and husband. “She even had the nerve to seat us on opposite sides of the table for dinner tomorrow. Garret, the chef, told Iz that she was planning to separate us at dinner and invite Olivia with the pretence of her just dropping by, to sit next to me.” He groaned and buried himself deeper into his husband’s embrace.

Magnus kissed his forehead again. “Your mother can try all she wants. I’m not going anywhere. As long as you love and want me in your lives, I’m not budging.” He stated sincerely.

“Then you would never leave because I will always love you and want you and need you and so will our boys.” He raised his head for a sweet tender kiss.

“Come on. Let’s take a nap while the boys are occupied and later we’ll face your mother together.” He ran his fingers gently through Alec’s hair, who stifle a yawn.

“A nap sounds pretty great right now.” He admitted snuggling closer as he drifted to the soothing massage on his scalp. Magnus followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys..sorry for posting so late. My son was pretty sick and he required surgery so things were pretty hectic for a while. He's doing better now so big relief!!!  
> This was the part of the chapter i actually finished a while ago but kept debating whether to wait till i've completed the entire thing or post what i have and take my time with the rest instead of making you wait a longer time.  
> Oh and apparently i'm a sucker for cuddling Malec falling asleep together. I may overuse that type of scene but #sorrynotsorry. ;)
> 
> Hope you guys are having a wonderful holidays. 
> 
> Till the next one..xoxoxo


	14. Nothing will tear us apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. it's been a while :) I'm currently super blocked with this story but again I decided to post what I had instead of making you wait much longer. So now Lightwood Manor has become 3 parts. Please enjoy part 2 of 3.

Magnus was awoken by a constant poking on his arm. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light, a mop of black hair clouding his view of the room. Alec was still lying on top of him, hugging him closely as he slept.

“Magwas. Unca Alec.” He turned to see Maxie on the bed next to them in his swimming trunks and a t-shirt. He smiled when he realized Magnus was awake. “Hey! Yow awake!” he exclaimed.

Magnus tried to sit up but the dead weight of his log of a husband kept him in place. He managed to shift up a bit in a more comfortable position, Alec mumbled in protest before turning his head to the other direction on Magnus’ chest, arms tightening around him. He smiled and kissed the mess of hair before addressing Maxie.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” he asked, stifling a yawn. His gaze glanced to the clock on the wall. Only a half an hour had gone by since they fell asleep.

“Yea, but can yow and Unca Alec come swim in the pool too?” his little doe eyes blinking up at him innocently. How could he resist that?

He gave in almost immediately, “Okay. We’ll be down in a moment. Give me some time to wake up Uncle Alec.” He smiled as he ruffled Maxie’s hair.

“YESss!” he jumped on the bed on his little knees. “I’ll tell ewerybody.” He kissed Magnus’ cheek and climbed off the bed and ran out the door happily.

“Mm do we have to go? I’m so comfortable right now.” Alec groaned in his chest.

“I’m sorry love. I couldn’t say no to that cute little face.” He laughed as his husband grunted in agreement. Alec lifted his head to look at him.

“I love your laugh.” He said fondly. “Have I ever told you that?” his fingers brushing Magnus’ goatee tentatively. He tried to hide his blush but judging by the widening grin on Alec’s face, he knew he was not successful.

“We need to change and go downstairs to meet everyone.” He said, steering the conversation back to the intended path.

“We will, on one condition.” Alec stated.

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled Alec by the shoulders just as Alec braced on his hands and leaned down moulding their lips together, his hands tangled making an even bigger mess of Alec’s hair. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss, his tongue diving between his husband’s lips to seek out his prize.

Twenty minutes later they emerged, freshly showered and smiling faces, wearing swimming trunks and armless vests. Magnus grabbed his book from the side table to read. He had no intention of getting in the water. They were met with loud cheers as they walked out the door unto the patio. Alec stripped off his vest and dropped it on the floor before diving straight into the pool without a second thought. Magnus headed to one of the deck chairs, closer to the shallower end where Izzy was playing with Sophia. The pool was huge; approximately double the size of the one at home.

“You’re not coming in?” she asked when she saw him settle on the chair, book on his lap.

“No thank you my dear, I’m on an extremely intriguing chapter right now and it will eat at me if I don’t figure out who the killer is.” He hoped that was explanation enough. He had a clear view of everyone from where he sat. Alec had Rafe on his shoulders, helping him cannon ball into the water. Jace was doing the same for Maxie. Simon swan to Izzy and took Sophia from her so Izzy could make a couple laps around the pool. He placed her on a little inflatable doughnut and carried her closer to everyone, her little hands splashing in the water as she screamed in excitement. They all alternated in holding and entertaining her. Magnus smiled at the commotion. He laid down on the deck chair to read his book. He didn’t know how much time had passed by completely immersed into the thriller universe in front of him, occasionally glancing to the pool to make sure everyone was okay. He was not paying attention to his surroundings and he had no one to blame but himself for what happened after. Magnus had just flipped the page, he was so close to figuring out who the murderer was.

Suddenly he felt a cold tingle up his spine. He didn’t move quickly enough. He began to suspect something was up; Magnus slowly lowered his book to peer over its pages, only to receive the full weight of his soaking wet husband stretched out on top of him. Alec had crept up to him when his attention was diverted.

“What in the world Alexander?!” he jumped at the cold contact, the water slowly penetrating his clothes.

“I was cold and you looked extremely warm.” He laughed into Magnus chest.

“And now we’re both wet and cold.” He said in his sensible voice, gently scolding him.

“I’m really really sorry Magnus.” He pouted; an excellent imitation of Maxie.

Magnus dropped his head back on the soft padding of the deck chair. “When did my resistance for you evaporate?” he mumbled to himself.

“Because you can’t resist me.” Alec rose above him, bare arms on either side of his head. His wet hair sticking in every direction, the moisture from the pool giving his skin a beautiful glow in the sunlight. Magnus pulse quicken with the sight. Then Alec smirked, he swear he was about to burst.

“The question was rhetorical Alexander.” He deadpanned. Alec moved closer. Magnus could feel his warm breath on his face. His gaze drifted to Alec’s soft pink lips. Licking his own, his gaze slowly returned to lock with an intense hazel stare.

“I know.” He whispered, lowering his head the same time Magnus surged forward, fusing their lips together. He ran his fingers through Alec’s hair as they indulged themselves in the taste of each other. Suddenly a wave of water engulfed them, pulling them apart and soaking the reminder of Magnus clothes.

“Hey!” Alec protested. They turned to the pool to meet the five laughing faces. “You guys stink.”

“Go drink some water to quench your thirsts and kindly refrain from mentally scarring us. There are children present.” Izzy laughed as she swam lazily backward to Simon and Sophia. Jace and their boys were close by giggling away at what Izzy did.

“Is it too late to wish to be an only sibling?” he asked Magnus softly, his head dropping on Magnus’ shoulder.

“You can’t survive without them.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry my love, we’ll save it for later when I have you all to myself.” He massaged the back of his husband’s neck.

“I’ll hold you to that.” He retorted, pecking Magnus’ lips once more and pushing himself off to stand. He turned to Izzy pointing in her direction.

“Retribution Izzy Bell.” He ran and dived in after her. She screamed and swam faster towards her husband. But Alec was faster. He caught up to her in no time. Grabbing her by the feet and dragging her towards him. He held her by the hips and threw her into the deepest part of the pool. She laughed as she hit the water, surfacing a moment later’ her eyes were bright with delight.

“Uncle Alec! Can I do that too?” Rafe asked excitedly.

“Me too Unca Alec.” Maxie echoed.

“Sure.” He swam towards them. Magnus smiled at the situation, his grin widen with the squeals and giggles of the boys. This was his family and he loved them all so much. He picked up his book after hoping to continue where he left off.

“Aw man.” His book was soaked. He would have to download it if he wanted to read the climax. He glanced at the pool once more and decided he’ll do that later. He was going to spend time with everyone. He went to sit next to Simon on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the cool water. The sun was hot enough to prevent him from shivering, if anything his clothes would be dried in no time.

“Did you discover who the killer was?” Simon asked, pushing Sophia around in her little floats.

“No. Book got soaked.” He sighed.

“Want me to tell you what happened?” he smiled conspiringly.

“YES! Can you?! I’m dying to know.” he sat straighter and shifted closer.

“What was the last part you read?”

“She found the old diary in the attic.”

“Right. She found out her grandfather had an affair with the local nurse, who became pregnant. The rumour was that she was also into witchcraft.” Simon animatedly narrated the rest of the story for him. Magnus was pleased with himself, he suspected the correct killer. Now his brain can finally put that task to rest.

“Thanks a lot Simon. You saved my brainwaves so much time and energy.” “No problem man.” He waved it off. “It's time for your bottle and nap, Soph.” He told his daughter.

“Let me take her. Go ahead and have a swim. I’ll towel her dry and change her for you.” He offered, his clothes were completely dried.

“You sure?” Simon looked like he didn’t want to impose.

Magnus nodded. “I’m sure.” He took the yawning baby into his arms and wrapped her up. “Come on bubble-gum.” He used Alec’s nickname for her. “Let’s get you all warm and cozy and fed.” He had her cleaned up in no time. Balancing her in one hand, he made her bottle with the other. She slept away peacefully in his arms drinking her milk. Her presence was having a calming effect on him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Eventually it was time to say goodbye to the pool. Izzy took the sleeping Sophia from him. She smiled as he thanked him and headed to their room. Alec took the boys up as well to change and rest before dinner. Magnus was left to roam the grounds on his own.

He had a feeling Maryse Lightwood was waiting to catch him alone and he was right. There she was, like a Dementor, in the hall way ready to suck out his happiness. He was highly suspicious of her lack of appearance since she arrived at the Manor. He didn’t mention anything to Alec because he didn’t want to unnecessarily worry his husband. Being at his parents’ home, the nostalgia of living here and the other things happened in the past, that Magnus doesn’t know about yet, was already weighing heavily on his mind and Magnus wasn’t going to add to that. Besides, if she thought getting him alone would intimidate him and drive him away, well she had another thing coming. He wasn’t going to give up his family without a fight or if they ask him to.

“Follow me.” She commanded, head held high as she turned and headed to the opposite direction, her high heels clicking loudly when she walked. Her tone left no room for objection or argument so Magnus simply followed her, curiosity getting the better of him. She didn’t speak to him as she lead him to the other side of the house.

Thankfully there wasn’t a group of assassins ready to annihilate him when they arrived to what he guessed to be Maryse’s office. She moved around the large desk to open the top drawer. She pulled out a legal sized manila envelope and threw it on the desk. She stood stoic with her arms folded and indicated for him to pick up the envelop. His nerves were starting to kick in. He tried to control the shaking of his hands as he picked up the item and slowly opened it to reveal its contents.

 

**Mother found dead in bathtub, her husband accuses step son.**

**Woman found dead, suicide or foul’s play.**

**Step father insist son was responsible for wife’s death.**

**House ablaze. Son injured, step father missing.**

**Reports confirm step father tried to drown son before disappearing.**

 

There were various printed old news papers articles. Magnus’ blood ran cold. He should have expected this but it still made him sick. He felt like a child again, battered, abandoned and alone, left on the doorsteps of the orphanage.

“No Magnus! Fucking No!” he repeated to himself. He didn’t spend all that time in therapy being analyzed for this to return. He studied hard; he worked hard to be where he was at present. He was at peace with a clear sense of mind, with loving friends, in a solid stable relationship. He was not going to revert to the insecure, unsure, feeble person he was. He learned to accept that nothing was his fault, those situations were beyond his control as a child. He did reanalyze it as an adult to try to come to terms with his childhood and his mother’s death. He knew what he was worth. He was NOT going to give her that power over him. HE was in control of his own life.

“Thank you but I read those articles already.” He placed them back on the desk.

“Does my son know about this?” She asked, her aura of superiority was trying to intimidate him.

“No he doesn’t.” He replied.

“How would he feel if he found out, to know that you were suspected of murder at the age of ten?” her voice harsh, the fire visible in her eyes.

“He would be accepting and understanding. My mother died because of an accidental overdose of her medication. She was diagnosed with endometrial cancer, stage four. I can have a copy of the autopsy and her medical history emailed to you if you would like. I have never hid my past from Alexander nor am I ashamed of it. Whatever he wishes to know, I will gladly share.” He replied calmly. He scooped the papers and neatly returned them into the envelope.

“And the Camille Belcourt fiasco?” a neatly waxed eyebrow rose in question.

“He knew all about that the first day we met. He even met her personally at our company’s anniversary party.” He shrugged his shoulder. So this was how she got people to submit. Somehow Magnus doubt she dealt with honestly regularly in her line of work. She clearly didn't cater for Magnus and her son to be honest with each other. Maryse was about to speak when they heard a voice in the distant hall way.

“Magnus. Where are you babe?” they heard Alec’s voice getting closer. He looked at his mother in law. She tensed although her expression did not waver. “What is going on in here?” Alec appeared in the doorway. He entered the room not taking his eyes off his mother and stood next to Magnus, placing a hand on the small of his back.

“I’m getting to know my son in law.” She faked a smile.

“Cut the bullshit mother. What are you trying to do?” he was angry but the hand on Magnus remained gentle.

“It’s alright Alexander.” He said turning to face Alec.

 

"Then explain the suspicious unmarked folder on her desk. Oh God. Was she trying to blackmail you?” Magnus knew he was distressed. “Why do you insist on doing this mother? Haven’t I done enough for you? I stayed out the tabloids, avoided any scandals that would shame your precious Lightwood name. I devoted most of my life trying to please you and make you proud. Wasn’t that enough? I never asked for anything in return. I just wanted acceptance. Acceptance for my marriage, my husband, my sons, my company and me. But as usual it was too much to ask, too much for the great and powerful Maryse Lightwood to accept her gay son.”

“This is not you, Alec. This is not the son I raised. That Sebastian boy changed you all those years ago. This is not how you are supposed to be. I just want to help you. This man is using you for your name and money. Can’t you see that? How can you believe him over your own mother?” She pleaded with him, a first time Magnus saw her stoic attitude drop. But honestly, how delusion can a person be? Couldn’t she see how happy her son is?

“I’m done with this mother. I am tired fighting with you over my life in this never-ending cycle. We have been doing this for years. You know nothing of my relationship with my husband. We are staying for dinner because I do not want to upset the boys but after this, you shall never see or hear from me again.” He took hold of Magnus’ hand and pulled him out of the room.

“Are you okay? Did she threaten you?? Did she hurt you in any way?” he grabbed Magnus by the shoulders when they were in the comfort of their own room, scanning his physical appearance for anything.

“No my love.” He replied calmly. He gently cupped Alec’s face, stilling his erratic movements. “I’m fine Alexander, I really am.” He looked at Magnus disbelievingly.

“She tried to sway me with digging up things from my past.” He finally admitted softly. He placed a finger over Alec’s lips when he was about to protest again. “Hear me out darling. You already know I had a somewhat troubled childhood but it goes deeper than that. But I am a very good place in my life that it doesn’t have a profound effect on me anymore. Also years of therapy and having Cat and Ragnor helped me deal with it a very long time ago. I am ready to share these things with you but I much prefer to do that in the comfort of our own home at our own time. If that makes sense.”

“It makes perfect sense baby.” Alec took hold of his wrist, keeping his hands in place. He gently pressed his forehead against Magnus’, closing his eyes seeking comfort in this simple connection. “I do owe you some explanations as well.”

“You owe me nothing Alexander.” He said firmly. “Your past is _your_ past and it is entirely your choice whether you want to share that with me or not. I will never judge you for it. It helped shaped the person you are today, into the man I am wholeheartedly and hopelessly in love with. We are not going to let someone else dictate what we do in our relationship. Okay?”

“Okay. We’ll talk when we we’re back home. I do want to tell you everything. No secrets.” He breathed in the strength from his husband.

“And I’ll be there to listen.” He reassured.

“How the fuck did I get so lucky?” Alec murmured opening his eyes to stare at the beautiful golden eyes.

“I am a catch, aren’t I?” he teased, winking.

“Yes you are.” He chuckled, his chest feeling insanely lighter. “I love you so much Magnus.” He moved his hands and placed them on Magnus’ hips.

“Show me.” He turned and walked them towards the bed. He fell backwards on it pulling Alec with him. They landed with Alec pressing oh so close to him. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck.

“With pleasure.” Alec breathed the words into soft lips before the world faded away and it was just them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual. We still haven't gotten to the dinner yet. *face palm*. Don't worry though Magnus and Maryse has another scheduled confrontation, a even more serious one as well with actual results at the end. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anyways. let me know what you think! those comments really help me clear my mind and unclog my blockage. i also just love interacting with you. :) If anyone has is active on tumblr and want to chat more, please come find me @faraahrose
> 
> To all my prompts readers, I haven't forgotten you! Some personal problems prevented me from writing as much as I would like but as soon as I sort out my shit, I'll be back with the daily prompts. :) Thank you soo much for being patient with me and sticking around to read my stories especially with the inconsistent updates. it means more to me than you might ever know. HUGS for everyone!
> 
> Till the next chapter. xoxox


	15. Letting go of the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected bonding moment between Magnus and Simon. 
> 
> Magnus is an amazing parent.
> 
> Alec finally reveals his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many apologizes for being extremely late. Thank you everyone who messaged me. I would never give up on this story. :) xoxo
> 
> This was another debate I had, whether to post what I completed instead of waiting another year to finish the chapter. So no dinner scene again *face palm*. I honestly had no idea when I started this story that it would become as liked as it is now. I hope you enjoy this short chapter.
> 
> Thank you for having all this patience with me. ^_^

“Come on Magnus, let’s go!” Rafe said to him excitedly, with his soccer ball in his hand.

  
“Okay. I’m almost finished.” He chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm as he finished laced up his sneakers and stood up. He grabbed the bag he packed with snacks and drinks for them before heading out to the backyard with the boys. They were excited to run about and play and Magnus was glad to accompany them.

  
Alec left with his siblings for a leisurely drive around their favourite childhood spots. He offered Magnus to go but he declined. The boys wanted to play outside. He told Alec to take a much-needed bonding time with his siblings and he would stay with them.

  
“Are you sure?” Alec brows furrowed in concern. “What if my mother tries to pull something again. I don’t like this”

  
“I’ll be fine Alexander. I can handle your mother. If anything happens I will call you as soon as possible.” He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket to show Alec he had it close by, yet his husband was not appeased. He put the phone away and walked up to Alec, cupping his face gently with his hands. “Simon and the kids will be here with me. Go have some fun with your siblings. You and Jace haven’t had any alone time with your sister in an extremely long time. You all need this, baby. Don’t worry, I’ll be just fine.” He caressed his husband’s cheek, kissed him and gently pushed a reluctant Alec out the door. Izzy took Sophia with them whilst Simon stayed behind to catch up on writing his latest novel.

  
“My editor will kill me if I don’t have a draft ready before the month end.” He said to Magnus as he settled on one of the deck chairs away from the sun. Magnus felt a relief with his brother in law’s presence close by.

  
“We’ll leave you to it then.” He left their refreshments on the table next to Simon.

  
“You can come and play with us when you’re bored, Uncle Simon.” Rafe came running with the football in his hands.

  
“I’m bored already, buddy.” Simon laughed.

  
“Come on, let’s leave Uncle Simon to his work.” Magnus led them away to a more open area.

  
“What is your favourite sport to play?” Rafe asked him when they finally made their way to the lawn, kicking the ball back and forth.

  
“I used to play basketball and tennis when I was younger. If I had to choose, then basketball would have been my favourite.” He replied smiling as he gently tapped the ball back to Maxie, who happily passed it to his brother.

  
“Oh, Uncle Alec and Uncle Jace played basketball too. Maybe you guys can have a match.” He suggested as the ball slipped pass him. He ran after it before it disappeared within the shrubbery lining the backyard.

  
“Hey Magnus, Uncle Jace said you’re great at martial arts. Can you teach us?” He asked when he returned with the ball, kicking it gently in front of him.

  
“I would love to but we need to be careful okay.” He replied when Rafe came running back to them. The boy jumped ecstatically at his response, mimicking karate kicks and cartwheeling around the yard, the ball forgotten. Magnus laughed fondly at his enthusiasm.

  
“Hey Magwas.” He felt a tug at his pants leg. He looked down to meet the gaze of the littlest Lightwood-Bane.

  
“Yes Maxie.” He smiled and stooped to his level.

  
“I’m scawed of the Kawate Rafe wants to do.” He said softly, his gaze on the ground.

  
“It’s okay. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” He replied gently placing his hands on his son’s shoulder.

  
“Really?” his face lit up as he raised his head to look at Magnus.

  
“Off course Maxie. You don’t have to do something because Rafe or anyone else does it. I want you to decide what you enjoy doing and what makes you happy.” He smiled encouragingly.

  
“Well...” Maxie tapped his chin and thought for a moment, while Magnus patiently waited.

  
“I want to dwive a bus, a rweally rweally big magic bus that changes colours when it dwives. Aaaaaaand is always full of candy! And yow and Unca Alec and Rafe and Unca Jace and Aunt Izzy and Unca Si and Soph can go evewywhere wid me.” He jumped up excitedly. Magnus hid his soft laughter behind his hand.

  
“That sounds like a lot of fun. Anything else?” He asked, warmed by his enthusiasm.

  
“I rweally rweally liked the cwothes yow made for us. Can yow teach me how to make them?” his cute little face pouting as he stared at Magnus.

  
“I will gladly teach you how to make them. We will design something together as soon as we get back home.” He laughed when Maxie jumped into his arms sporting the biggest grin.

  
“I wuv you Magwas. Thank yow.” He said hugging tightly.

  
“I love you too Maxie. I’m always glad to help.” He ruffled the boy’s hair when he finally let Magnus go. He ran to his brother, who was still doing flips around the yard.

  
“You are amazing with them.” Simon said, coming to stand beside him, surprise Magnus slightly since he didn’t hear the other man move. “I remember how devastated Alec was when he got the news that Lydia died in that accident. They were almost as close as siblings when I met them for the first time, I thought she was apart of the family. He was so nervous when he learned that they named him as the legal guardian to those boys. He had no idea how he was going to care for them and run his company at the same time. He was also worried about them missing their parents and he thought he had no way to comfort them. He ran around like a mad man trying to make everything perfect for them until Iz and Jace had to step in to calm him down. She made Jace take him out for drinks when she couldn’t make it.” Magnus smiled at that memory as he listened silently to Simon. It was the night they met.

  
“But then he met you. I never knew Alec could smile like that.” Simon nudged him playfully in the ribs. “It was like all his insecurities vanished when you became apart of their lives.” He said with a sigh. Magnus looked at him, his brother in law returned his gaze and smiled.

  
“Thank you, Simon.” He replied honestly.

"Thanks for watching Soph this morning." Simon retorted happily.

  
“Magnus!! Uncle Si!!” they turned in unison when they heard their names. Rafe was waving at them to come over.

  
“We awe looking for lost tweasure!!” Maxie exclaimed, his little arms excitedly in the air. And that is how they spend the rest of their afternoon, pretending to be pirates and looking for lost treasure. Luckily for him, the matriarch Lightwood did not make an appearance. Eventually the boys were all tired out.

After waving goodbye to Simon, Magnus guided them to their room to clean up. He helped Maxie in the tub while Rafe showered. When they were settled and comfortable, he left them watching the television so that he could return to his and Alec’s room for his turn under the water.

  
Before he could head to the bathroom, his phone rang. He answered the call with a grin.

  
“Hey Cat.” He greeted happily.

  
“Oh, he remembers my name!” she said dramatically. “Ragnor, he remembers my name!” he heard her call out to her boyfriend, unnecessarily he might add.

  
“Must you be so dramatic Kitty Cat. We spoke a few days ago and I messaged you yesterday.” He rolled his eyes fondly.

  
“That is beside the point AND that was before you went to visit the mother in law from hell. I was worried. Are you okay? Did she try anything stupid? Need me to help you dissect her and hide the body?” her questions came rapidly.

  
“Calm down you bloody thirsty wench.” He laughed. “You’re starting to sound like Clary.”

  
“I heard that!” he heard the redhead’s voice in the background.

  
“Love you too biscuit.” He crooned. “What are you guys up to?” he asked.

  
“Clary asked Ragnor for help on her art exhibit. She’s doing a historical piece and needed his input to be as accurate as possible.” She explained.

  
“That’s fantastic. How’s it coming along?” He inquired.

  
“Honestly, they make a pretty effective team. Clary’s optimism is just enough to match Ragnor’s sour demeanour. It’s entertaining to see them brainstorm. I was thinking of approaching a network with the idea of a sitcom.” She commented.

  
“I would genuinely watch that. Sounds like a partnership made in historic artsy nerd heaven.” He retorted.

  
“You geniuses know we can hear you right?” Ragnor grumbled.

  
“We say this because we care, my little cabbage.” Magnus teased. He heard the distinct mumble of “I still hate that name” but he paid no mind to it.

  
“Hey Magnus.” Another voice came directly onto the line.

  
“Hi Biscuit.” He replied.

  
“How are things over there?” Clary asked nervously.

  
“Everything is fine my dear. Are you asking about something or rather someone specific?” he prodded innocently.

  
She sighed in defeat. “How’s Jace? Has he said anything?”

  
“He hasn’t spoken to me about it since we arrived here. Sorry my dear. But he seems to be doing alright, for the most part, just not his usual golden self.” He told her. “I know he isn’t upset or angry with you, he’s just lost within his own thoughts.” He reassured her.

  
“Okay. Simon said the same thing. I’ll call him later. I have been avoiding the conversation but it’s about time I grow up a little. I hope it’s the right decision.” She sighed.

  
“Have faith in yourself and your relationship Clary. Jace cares about you. It will all work out. I’m proud of you. Relationships are not easy. You have to put in the time and effort to make it work. Communication is the way to do that. I failed that once and almost lost Alec, so I understand what you’re going through. Treat every day is a learning experience. But always remember, communication is extremely important.” He said kindly.

  
“Thank you, Magnus. I needed to hear that. I will call him as soon as I’m finished. Cat wants to talk to you. Catch ya later.”

  
“So, you never answered my question.” Cat’s voice permeated his ear. “Are you evading the topic?”

  
“I knew I couldn’t keep you away.” He laughed before diving into the tale of his meeting with Maryse, the newspaper clippings and then Alec finding them.

  
“This bitch, how dare her!” Cat growled over the phone.

  
“Calm down Kitty Cat, put the claws away. I’m fine, honestly. Alec and I talked about it and nothing have changed between us. Everything is fine.” He told her. He didn’t want his best friend show up with a scalpel in hand, ready to dissect his mother in law. Although the gesture was much appreciated.

  
“I am going to tell him about my parents when we get home.” He admitted softly.

  
“Will you be alright?” her concern was clear.

  
“Yes. He deserves to know me, all of me. And he wants to do the same. I’ve come to terms with my past a long time ago Cat, you know that more than anyone. I am not going to lie to you and say I am not scared because I am but I cannot let this rule my life anymore. I don’t want to be afraid of opening up myself with him. I trust Alec, I really do Cat.” He said pacing around the room.

  
“I am proud of you.” She echoed his words earlier.

“But if you feel any form of anxiety, I need you to promise to call me immediately okay.”

  
“I promise.” he said softly.

  
He chatted with them for a bit longer before remembering he needed a shower. He said his goodbyes with a smile, speaking to them always cheered him up. He missed them and couldn’t wait to see them again.

  
He quickly stripped off his clothes with a sigh of relief when the cool air touched his naked skin. He stepped into the stall, the cold tiles under his feet were welcomed. He adjusted the temperature of the water before stepping under the stray. He groaned in appreciation as the refreshing water battered his heated body. He could stay here all day. The calming scent of the sandalwood wash reminded him of his husband. He hoped the siblings were having a great time.

  
He was washing his face when he heard movement outside the shower stall. He heard a thud as someone hit the floor followed by grunting. He quickly rinsed the soap away from his face to peer through the glass wall.

  
Alec was shirtless, clad only in his boxers, doing push ups on the floor. Magnus took a moment to admire the muscles of his back flexing with each movement, the way his underwear hugged and shaped his butt. He knew exactly how the skin felt under his hands. Oh, the possibilities.

  
He cleared his throat to get his husband’s attention. “Alexander. Why are you on the floor?” he tilted his head in question.

  
“Oh, you know, got a message from Olivia while we were out. Mother has brainwashed her thinking I’m available. Even after telling her I am extremely happily married, she was persistent. She couldn’t wait to come to our family dinner tonight. I know she’s not devious enough to be acting like this on her own. No doubt it was mother’s doing. God forbid we dampen the great Lightwood name by being happy and in love with our spouses. So, I’m taking out my frustration on the floor.” He grunted as he continued his exercise.

  
Magnus stared at his husband fondly. “Honey.”  
“Hmm.” Alec grunted.

  
“You’re doing push ups as an exertion for your frustration.” He repeated, an eyebrow raised.

  
“Uh huh.”

  
“Not to brag or anything but you do realize that you have a ready and willing husband who will gladly assist you in exerting any amount of energy you need to release. Also, I am not bad to look at either, just saying.” He smirked, arms folded across his chest.

  
“Oh.” Alec froze mid push, his gaze raking over Magnus’ naked body still wet from the shower. His eyes widen, it just clicked as to where he was and what’s in front of him. He licked his lips. “Oh.” He smiled wickedly as he stood up.

  
“Well I mean I can’t help you now. I’ve already showered. Maybe next time.” He clicked his tongue in regret. He reached for the towel but Alec grabbed it and threw it out of reach.

  
“Hey.” He protested, trying to keep the laugh out of his voice.

  
“I seemed to recall recently a previous situation where I showered but was dragged back against my will.” He stalked closer. Magnus’ pulse quickened in anticipation at their game. He instinctively took a step back.

  
“Excuse me. You were more than willing as I recalled.” Magnus scuffed, tilting his head playfully.

  
“I don’t know. I might need a reminder. My memory is a bit hazy.” He slowly bent over, taking off his boxers, maintaining eye contact at all times. Magnus’ tongue darted out to moisten his lips, Alec’s gaze following the movement.

  
He strode towards Magnus purposefully, his eyes never leaving his face. Magnus could practically feel the heat radiating off Alec as he stood, crowding his space. A thin layer of sweat already coated his skin. It was Magnus’ favourite look. “Want to remind me?” Alec smirked teasingly, his lips dragging across his husband’s skin catching droplets of water on his tongue of his shoulder. Magnus shuddered at the contact.

  
“Are you sure you can handle it?” he stepped closer to Alec, not one to back down from a challenge. His fingertips dragging slowly on his husband’s chest, across his now harden nipples, upwards to his collar bone, across his wide pale shoulders before interlocking behind his neck.

  
“I can handle whatever you throw at me baby.” Alec replied without hesitation. A small moan escaped his lips when Magnus’ skilful hands began to massage his neck and scalp. “You play dirty Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” He accused.

  
“I never said I play fair, Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus retorted, fingers sinking into a particular sensitive spot on Alec’s scalp. He closed his eyes leaning into Magnus hand, his body tense with pleasure.

  
Magnus used this moment of distraction. He flipped their position, pushing Alec against the tilted walls. His lips ghosting over Alec’s neck, deliberately breathing on his skin but not touching him. He grasped Alec’s hands firmly, pressing them on either side of his head on the wall. Alec’s pupils dilating at the show of sudden strength.

  
“Oh god, I love you.” Alec’s eyes were almost black with lust but shone with adoration and love. Magnus leaned in closer, he was almost where Alec needed him to be. He licked his lips in anticipation. His eyes fluttered shut as Magnus’ breath warmed his face.

“Magwas! Uncle Alec! Are yow in there?” they broke apart suddenly by the sound of Maxie’s voice through the door. Alec groaned his head dropping back knocking on the wall. Magnus pressed his head on Alec’s shoulder releasing the hold on his hands.

  
“Are you okay Maxie?” Alec asked when he was able to.

  
“My tummy hurts.” Came his little pained reply.  
The mood evaporated instantly at the sound of their son in pain. “We’re coming out now sweetheart. Go lie on the bed and hang tight.” Magnus replied as they rushed out the bathroom.

  
Maxie was curled up on their bed, his little hands wrapped around his stomach. They dressed as fast as they could and climbed on the bed on either side of him. Magnus pulled from Alec’s clothes and wore his green sweat pants and a black t-shirt. He ignored Alec’s raised eyebrow and smirk.

  
Alec ran his fingers through the little boy’s hair soothingly. He was crying. “What happened Maxie?” he asked gently, lifting him unto his lap.

  
“Please don’t be mad.” His voice was muffled in Alec’s chest.

  
“We won’t be as long as you’re honest with us.” Alec said carefully. He glanced at Magnus who was just as confused.

  
“Tell us what’s wrong.” Magnus moved closer, his shoulder pressing against Alec’s. Maxie stayed huddled on Alec but reached his hand out to grip Magnus’ t-shirt.

  
He looked up from his hiding spot on Alec’s chest. “I ate all the candy Magwas bowt for us and now my tummy hurts.”

  
Magnus breathed a sigh of relief and heard Alec do the same. Thankfully that’s all it was. He leaned closer. “Maxie, when Uncle Alec and I tell you to not do something, it isn’t because we want to be mean and stop you from having fun. We do it because we know when something is not a good idea and we’re looking out for you boys.”

  
“I know. I’m sowwy.” He replied sniffling. “Are yow mad at me?”

  
“No sweetheart.” Alec answered. “We appreciate you coming and telling us the truth. We always want to feel like you can talk to us.” They smiled as he relaxed in Alec’s arms.

  
“But.” Alec added with a firm voice. “That means you’re not getting any more candy for a while. Okay?” he looked at Maxie’s distraught face.

  
“Okay.” He said quickly. “I don’t want anymore. My tummy can’t take it.” He flopped in the bed, holding his stomach.

  
“I’ll get you something warm to drink and you can go take a nap until dinner time.” Alec said, leaving Magnus with Maxie. When he got his drink, Magnus scooped him up into his arms and took him to their room. He left Alec to complete his shower properly before they were interrupted. Rafe was snoring peacefully on the bed. Magnus smiled as he placed Maxie down, the little boy yawning tiredly.

  
“Wuv yow Magwas.” He mumbled through his sleepy haze.

  
“Love you too Maxie.” He kissed the sleeping boy’s forehead and quietly left the room, closing the door behind them.

  
When he returned to his and Alec’s room, his husband was sitting on their bed lost in thought. His hair was towel dried, sexily sticking up on one side. He had changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a brown t-shirt.

  
“Is everything okay Alexander?” He asked when he walked towards the bed.

  
“Oh yea. It’s fine.” Alec gave him a strained smile. “I’ve been thinking that I think I am ready to tell you a story about my past. The one we have been tiptoeing around.” He said quietly.

  
“Are you sure? There is no rush.” He crawled in the bed and settled next to Alec, leaning on the headboard. Alec took his hand, threading his fingers through Magnus’.

  
“Yes. It isn’t about my mother or anything like that. But I am ready to tell you about Sebastian.” His hand was shaking slightly at whatever memory plagued his mind.

  
“What brought this on?” Magnus asked kindly, his thumb rubbing soothingly on Alec’s knuckles.

  
“I was talking to Jace and Izzy earlier. We were reminiscing about the past. And I just felt in my heart that it was time. I don’t want to wait anymore. These things are more like a pulse memory than anything now. It doesn’t haunt my dreams or rule my life anymore. You and the boys have filled those holes with so much love that nothing can hurt me anymore.” Alec said with so much love, he wanted to cry.

  
Magnus was not going to deny he had been curious ever since Maryse mentioned the name. He squeezed Alec’s hand. “I will be here every step of the way.” He said softly, placing a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips. Magnus shimmed closer to Alec in a more comfortable spot and waited quietly until his husband found the words to begin. He kept a firm hold on Alec’s hand so that he would always be aware that Magnus was there for him.

  
“I met Sebastian in college. He was the roommate of one of my friends so we would meet up at gatherings. I didn’t think anything of him at first. I was so deep in the closet, trying everything so everyone would believe I was straight. But then I started to notice how cute he was, how confident. He had the greyest eyes, that was both alluring and disturbing. But he taught me to accept myself and let loose. He helped me understand that nothing was wrong with me and that there were people around just like me. I mean I had friends like Lydia and Aline who would have supported me no matter what, but Aline wasn’t out yet so I felt like I had no one to understand what I was feeling at that time. Sebastian was unapologetically pansexual and he didn’t care who knew it or what they thought. He would proudly hold his boyfriend’s hand or make out like a ‘normal’ couple would. I remembered thinking, that’s how I wanted to be, needed to be.

  
He introduced me to weed. It wasn’t a life changing decision. A lot of students smoked recreationally, even the straight-laced ones. But some of my friends disapproved of my choices and said I was becoming a delinquent. It was not something a prodigy Lightwood should be doing. My grades were slipping and my attendance was dropping but I was having fun being a teenager, going to parties and hanging out with my friends, meeting new people. I was coming out of my shell. I was ecstatic about the fact that Sebastian was my friend. He was popular and people tend to know him where ever we go. I was so caught up in the moment that I missed all the signs.” Alec sighed. His gaze remained focused on his lap.

  
“One day he invited me to a party at a friend’s house, just the two of us. It was on a part of town I never went. But I went with him anyway. He told me it was a gay party so I wouldn’t have to worry about being outed. I never been to one before. The house was filled with people I didn’t know. It made me instantly uncomfortable but I had no way home besides Sebastian and it looked like he was having a good time. There was underage drinking and smoking passing around. I didn’t know why then but I felt sick. I wanted to get out of there. Someone offered me a smoke, it smelt weird and made me feel sick. I found out later that it was cocaine. Sebastian looked like he felt sorry for me so he got me something to drink to calm my nerves.” Alec gulped, his fingers digging into Magnus’ hand but they both kept quiet. Magnus knew instinctively that Alec needed to get the words out. He ignored the tension in his hand and kept a close eye on his husband.

  
“It turned out that he spiked my drink. It felt like an out of body experience. I saw myself doing and saying things but I was not in control or anything. He dragged me upstairs into someone’s bedroom. He pushed me on the bed and locked the door. He was going to rape me and I was powerless to stop it. My first time would be being forcefully taken by someone I trusted who was high out of his fucking mind. He had me pinned down and he pulled off my pants and underwear. Then he climbed on top of me. No lube, no condom, no preparation and he was going to force his way in.” He shuddered in remembrance. Magnus was tense with anger for Alec but he stayed still, not wanting to disturb him.

  
“That’s when the police barged in kicking down the door, that’s how they found us. Someone called in for the loud music. The police raided and found heavy amounts of drugs. That was what they reported to my parents. My father stopped looking at me and mother became how she is today. They paid off the police and reporters to keep my name out of the news and avoid any type of punishment. Sebastian went to a detention centre and then rehab. He tried to contact me so many times after, probably to apologize. I don’t know. I never answered the calls. We heard he broke out of rehab and ran away but no one knew where he went.

  
They found him dead in an alleyway some weeks later, my number was his last dialled call. I had to go to the morgue and identify his body, without my parents knowing. Oh god Magnus, if you saw how he looked. His body wasted away to nothing but skin and bones. His arms purple and full of needle punctures. He overdosed on cocaine with an infected needle, all alone in the back of a dirty and cold alleyway. The pathologist said he died of heart failure due to lack of oxygen to his heart.

  
And I kept thinking, what if. What if I found the strength to answer one of his calls, maybe it could have saved his life." Magnus wanted to reassure Alec that there was nothing he could have done. Some people were damaged beyond help. He knew from personal experience himself.

  
"My parents forced me to therapy after that. I hated to admit but it helped me more than I could imagine. I decided then and there to take charge of my life by being the best brother and son I could be. I was going to take over the family business like my parents wanted. I caused them enough trouble. And everything was good for a while. I had to start wearing reading glasses and I noticed that people would respond differently to me. So, I build up a character to protect myself around it. Let people think I was uninterested. I all but gave up on having any type of relationships after that.” His head dropped on Magnus shoulder, tired. They had so much more in common than each man realized.

  
“But then I began feeling like I was losing myself. This path I was taking wasn’t for me. I debated with myself for years until I finally spoke to my siblings and told them what I really wanted to do. That’s what drove Jace and I to starting our own company. Their constant support is the reason I could hold my head up high today. It also helped me get over my relationship fears. When Lydia met John, Aline met Helen, Izzy met Simon, I was reminded that true love does exists. And then I met you.” He sent Magnus a look that made his heart beat faster.

  
It was a lot for Magnus to digest. He was not expecting such a heavy story. He was glad it had a happy ending though. It would have pained him even more if Alec was still feeling all of this as harshly as the story had been. He squeezed his husband’s hand and smiled. “Thank you for telling me. You are extremely strong Alexander. I am glad you had your siblings with you to get through all of this.”

  
“My chest feels so light right now.” He laughed. “I should also tell you that when I asked you to marry me, I had no intention of it merely being for convenience.” He smiled softly.

  
“You hadn’t?”

  
“No.” Alec laughed. “I always thought you were the one who needed glasses, Magnus. Otherwise you would clearly see me lusting after you since the day we met. I would drive Jace crazy talking about you all the time.” He admitted.

  
“So why did you pretend all those years? Why not just tell me?” Magnus shook his head.

  
“Because I saw how you responded to me. You felt safe with me but you were always careful around Jace. My appearance gave you some security to be able to speak to me freely. I wanted to kick myself because the armour I created to protect myself was the one that was preventing me from showing you the real me. I knew the memory of Camille was fresh on your mind and I didn’t want to scare you away. I was fully prepared to be your boss and friend and quietly pinned after you. But the look on your face when Rafe told you Louise wanted to sleep with me finally gave me some hope.”

  
“What look?” he whispered. It all seems so long ago now.

  
Alec’s returning smile was both innocent and tantalizing. “Oh, the type of look that said you saw me as a man and not just your safe nerdy boss.”

  
“You are terrible.” Magnus shook his head. “How were you so sure I wanted you?”

  
“When you saw me shirtless for the first time confirmed it. You were all breathless and flustered, gripping the sheets tightly.” He nudged Magnus shoulder, who ducked his head to hide the blush that crept on his face.

  
“I do not remember that.” He denied stubbornly.

  
Alec crawled over him, pulling his legs down until Magnus was lying flat in his back. He followed him there, pinning him to the bed with his body. “Let me remind you then.” He kissed him, smothering any protest Magnus had until he had no choice but to give in and respond.

  
When he needed to breathe, Magnus pulled his head away to the side, panting for air. Alec didn't seem to be having the same problem. With the lack of Magnus’ lips, he changed direction to his cheeks, his closes eyelids, his nose, his chin being peppered with small kisses. Until his lips trailed down to Magnus’ neck, where he stayed, wrapping his arms around him, Alec laid on Magnus shoulder, breathing in his wonderful scent. He loved the way Magnus smelt. Always so clean and refreshing even when he's sweaty. It never fails to draw him in. Sometimes it calms him and other times it is erotically arousing. This was one of the former times.

  
They stayed intertwined in peaceful and comfortable silence. Magnus gently running his fingers through Alec’s hair. He was thinking about everything Alec told him. He was marvelled at the strength of his husband and thankful that it didn't end differently. Alec deserved all the happiness in the world and Magnus was going to do his absolute best to achieve this goal. Very soon they would have to get ready and face Maryse and her family dinner, but like everything else, they would do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you made it this far! Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Apparently I am procrasting and delaying the dreaded dinner with Maryse. I already have her conversation with Magnus written but I need inspiration for the arkwardness for the actual dinner.
> 
> I am welcoming suggestions and ideas if anyone has for how the next chapter could go. :) Also I didn't forget to end the chapter with cuddling Malec. 
> 
> Till the next chapter. Xoxoxo


End file.
